Tsuki no Hikari
by Kuroda Haru
Summary: Todoroki Shouto es un shinobi cuyo objetivo en la vida es vengarce de su padre... durante la ejecucion de está es traicionado por lo que tomara como rehen a la futura concuvina del Emperador Bakugou... Que pasara cuando descubra que nos una mujer sino un doncel... un doncel que le salvo la vida años atras... Advertencias: AU, futuro contenido adulto, posible Occ, YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí de nuevo en este Fandom con otra historia de esta hermosa Ship…**

 **ADVERTENCIA: faltas de ortografía, mala gramática, drama, Yaoi (obviamente) y posible Occ.**

 **Declaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, sino a Kouhei Horikoshi, si me perteneciera Todoroki x Midorya seria 100% Canon y Kat-chan x Uraraka también sería un hecho.**

 **Capítulo 1. La vida de un shinobi**

-Wow… genial-

Tal como madre siempre dice la ciudad desde aquí se ve realmente increíble, estaba tan asombrado mientras veía desde la copa de un gran árbol los fuegos artificiales del festival de la ciudad Zero perteneciente al reino UA. La vista era tan increíble que al intentar subir más arriba sin querer resbale del árbol cayendo directamente al rio.

La corriente era demasiado rápida por lo que me impedía nadar a la orilla, con cada intento que daba terminaba exhausto al grado de que solo me deje llevar por la corriente… sentí que mi conciencia cada vez desaparecía "Voy a morir aquí" pensaba una y otra vez…

Una oleada de agua me introdujo nuevamente en el fondo del rio y fue ahí cuando una mano sujetaba la mía y me llevaba a la orilla.

Aun con los ojos cerrados tosí el agua que había tragado.

-¿Estas bien?- una voz bastante fina para pertenecer a un varón o aun adulto me hablo con un tono bastante preocupado.

-Si… Gracias- dije mientras abría los ojos, al hacerlo me encontré con la imagen más hermosa que los fuegos artificiales, se trataba de un niño pecoso, de cabellos alborotados color verde y unos ojos esmeralda que me observaban intentando encontrar alguna herida.

-No hay de que, para eso son los héroes… parece que estas bien… me pregunto si tendré que llevarte a un médico o a casa- decía para sí mismo en vos alta colocando su mano sobre la barbilla de manera pensativa- Mmm que haría Toshinori-sensei en este caso… oh casi lo olvido… Mi nombre es Midiroya Izuku-

Me dijo con una sonrisa tan radiante como mil luciérnagas.

-Todoroki Shouto y nuevamente gracias- trate de decir de manera más fría, soy un futuro ninja y tengo que actuar como tal.

\- Es un placer Todoroki-kun… por cierto con esas ropas mojadas vas a enfermarte- al finalizar la frase se quitó su haori* verde obscuro que traía y fue ahí que me di cuenta de que vestia un elegante kimono verde claro con flores blancas, seguramente Midiroya era uno de esos nobles… pero uno raramente amable –Toma póntelo-

Lo tome y lo coloque sobre la ropa mojada pero aun así sentí el calor y aroma en el haori, un aroma a sakura, me gusto su olor.

-Gracias- volví a repetir algo apenado por el detalle.

-No es nada… Ten más cuidado- Miro hacia la ciudad y me miro, sus ojos se veían tan brillantes que me cautivaban – Estabas viendo los fuegos artificiales ¿Verdad?-

Asentí tímidamente.

-Eto creo que es hora de irme- me beso la frente para después encararme y regalarme una hermosa y radiante sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora.

-Gracias de nuevo- le dije antes de que se fuera.

-Espero volverte a ver Todoroki-Kun- me dijo al darme la espalda dirigiéndose a la ciudad.

"Yo también espero volver a verte Midiroya"

 _Diez años más tarde_

Mi nombre es Todoroki Shouto un famoso shinobi apodado Half Cold Half Hot, soy famoso por ser un hombre frio y eficiente en cada trabajo… actualmente vivo en una pequeña aldea ninja, el líder Aizawa Shouta se encarga de conseguir misiones además de entrenarnos diariamente, la aldea se encuentra escondida a la mitad del impenetrable bosque de las luciérnagas, a veces me pongo a pensar por que lo llamaran impenetrable si solo existe un rio que rodea el boque, pero bueno la gente y sus cosas.

Mi madre falleció algunos años atrás dejándome a la edad de 15 años, actualmente tengo 20 años y estoy felizmente soltero aun no encuentro ni una doncella ni mucho menos un doncel que tenga la misma aura de aquel chico pecoso que me salvo la vida años atrás.

Parece patético que me haya enamorado de un chico al que solo eh visto una solo vez en mi vida, pero bueno el amor es raro ¿no?

Bueno como iba diciendo mi primordial objetivo es vengarme de mi padre si mi padre el gran general del imperio Katsuki "Endeavor", aquel hombre que solo utilizo a mi madre para tener a un hijo fuerte para que le remplazara en el futuro. Antes de que madre muriera aquel hombre vino a buscarme para llevarme al palacio y convertirme en un soldado pero yo me negué y como castigo según él me gane la cicatriz de mi ojo izquierdo, una cicatriz que cada vez que la miro me recuerda a ese sujeto y al mismo tiempo me recuerda el dolor que mi madre sufrió aquellos últimos años de vida, mientras me entrenaba junto a los demás para convertirme en un gran ninja al igual que ella.

Pero basta de pensar en esas cosas es hora de comenzar mi primera fase de venganza por lo que necesito información y se precisamente a donde ir.

Después de caminar un rato en el centro de la ciudad UA decido ir al bar Hero Kill, un bar que de entrada indica ser un nido de maleantes.

-Oye Tomura se encuentra Creatie*- aquella mujer era una traficante de información y yo precisamente se cómo obtener lo que quiero de ella.

Tomura sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza como buen hábito en él.

-En la habitación de siempre- dijo señalando el pasillo.

-Gracias- le dije dejando una propina por la información.

-Es un placer- dijo antes de que sigilosamente desapareciera.

Llegue a la habitación de Creatie y sin tocar abrí la puerta encontrándola frente a la ventana, pude ver por su reflejo que sonrió al verme.

\- Half Cold Half Hot cuanto tiempo-

-Déjate de formalidades ya debes saber a qué vengo ¿no?- le dije mientras me recargaba en la pared.

-Are are siempre tan frio con migo-

-¿Qué es lo que sabes de Endeavor?- pregunte de golpe, para que dejara de jugar con migo.

-Oh Endeavor… es un gran capitán del ejército del imperio, el actual rey Bokugou le tiene gran estima, además de que si no mal recuerdo estaba casado, creo… a si actualmente vive en el palacio- me sonrió coquetamente para después decir – Si quieres te doy los planos y te digo cuál es su habitación e incluso diseño un plan para entrar al castillo… pero ya sabes el precio-

Oh y claro que los se esta mujer si no pide dinero pide sexo y bueno no tendré de otra más que darle lo que quiere.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tal y como Creatie prometió me dio los planos e incluso me ostro las rutas para poder entrar al palacio sin problema e incluso me sujirio que mañana mismo me infiltrara aprovechando la presentación de la nueva concubina del emperador Bokugou. Siendo sincero es perfecto para actuar ya que la mayor parte de los guardias estarán concentrados en la seguridad del emperador que el la de Endeavor.

Así que ya decidido comprare una nueva colección de armas así que me dirijo al mercado Hiou donde se encuentra la mejor distribuidora de armas Kendou-san una kunoichi conocida por su destreza y astucia.

-Kendou dame 3 juegos de kunais, 3 de shurikens, 5 bombas de humo, una espada corta, un juego de cuchillos navaja, un tercio de agujas y creo que es todo lo que necesitare-

-Claro Half Cold Half Hot, enseguida- la veo dirigirse al almacén – Aquí tienes son 5,000 yenes- pago los correspondiente y con un simple gracias me despido para dirigirme a mi hogar y comenzar a prepararme para mañana.

Continuara…  
….

 ***Creatie: Es el nombre de héroe** **de** **Yaoyorozu Momo.**

 ***Haori: Chaqueta cruzada de tres cuartos, es ropa formal. Ropa típica japonesa.**

Bueno que les pareció el primer capítulo, espero y les haya agradado, espero y dejen Review, me encantaría leerlos…. Hasta la próxima =0.0=


	2. Chapter 2

**ADVERTENCIA: faltas de ortografía, mala gramática, drama, Yaoi (obviamente) y posible Occ.**

 **Declaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, sino a Kouhei Horikoshi, si me perteneciera Todoroki x Midorya seria 100% Canon y Kat-chan x Uraraka también sería un hecho.**

 **Capítulo 2 Secuestrando al Amor**

Hoy definitivamente es un gran día aparentemente no hay nubes alrededor por lo que puedo descartar una posible tormenta… me levanto y sigilosamente me salgo del campamento ya que ninguno de mis compañeros y mucho menos Aisawa-sensei saben de mi plan… al cerciorarme que nadie me ha visto salgo de los límites y comienzo a dirigirme hacia el palacio Katsuki.

Cuando al fin llego, el sol aun esta saliendo pero puedo observar desde las sombras que hay mucho movimiento, seguramente es por el nombramiento a la concubina del emperador. Coloco bien mi cogulla* para ocultar mi rostro, miro alrededor buscando la parte trasera del castillo y bingo doy con ella, al parecer esa mujer tenía razón la vigilancia en esa zona es muy pobre ya que solo observo a cuatro guardias de los cuales dos están dormidos.

Los tomo por sorpresa dejándolos inconscientes me encargo de atarlos y amordazarlos para evitar que alerten a los demás guardias, tomo las ropas de uno de ellos y me la coloco para pasar colarme y poder observar un poco el movimiento de los guardias y los sirvientes.

Según el mapa que me dio Creatie existen ductos de aire en las habitaciones del castillo las cuales están conectadas, así que aprovechando el disfraz entró a lo que parece la cocina y comienzo a ver cómo está diseñado el ducto, el cual para mi buena suerte es bastante amplio dándome facilidad de movimiento, pero antes de comenzar salgó a dar una vuelta y encuentro que el palacio es totalmente diferente al que llegue a conocer años atrás, al parecer el emperador Bakugou tiene un ego demasiado grande ya que hay un montón de estatuillas con su rostro además de que parece ser una persona muy estrepitosa por la decoración en oro puro y jade.

Observo la estructura del palacio y encuentro con que las habitaciones de los soldados se encuentran cerca de las de los sirvientes como de la realeza, lo cual me da entender que es para asegurar la seguridad de ambos.

Comienzo a ver más y más movimiento además de que comienzo a escuchar comentarios como "Oye ya pronto comenzara todo es hora de que hagas tu trabajo Kaminari", aquello era repetido una y otra vez por un mujer de estatura media, cabellos negros y cortos que al parecer se llama Jirou.

Logre visualizar a Endeavor quien de dirigía hacia sus aposentos, dándome la oportunidad que eh buscado, entre a una habitación vacía del palacio, me quite el estúpido disfraz para entrar a los ductos, asegure mi cogulla y saque el mapa para comenzar a gatear, primero me ubique y seguí la dirección hacia mi izquierda girando un par de veces a la derecha, finalmente después de unos minutos según yo y el mapa ya estaba en la habitación de mi padre, primero verifico si se escucha algún ruido, como no escucho nada supongo que ya no está y por tanto bajo para observar la habitación, lo primero que veo es un adorno de un fénix de oro rojo que decora la alcoba, me giro y me encuentro con que era observado por un soldado, el cual se me hacía bastante conocido.

-Ore ore así que Creatie tenía razón, Half Cold Half Hot vendría a visitarnos…. Ne Ice-Fire quien te contrato, si coperas no te ira tan mal- me dijo con una cara burlona, mientras disfrutaba cambiarme el nombre.

Maldije a esa mujer en mis adentros, tengo que aceptar que solo es uno, pero aun así no puedo usar mi ninjutsu o sino me descubrirán. Tsk no me queda de otra que enfrentarlo usando taijutsu para dejarlo inconsciente y escapar.

-Mmm no vas a cooperar verdad entonces no me contendré- lo último lo dijo mientras venia hacia mí, logre esquivar el primer golpe, el cual parecía bastante fuerte, comencé a esquivar golpe tras golpe mientras que yo intentaba golpearlo ya sea con un golpe o una patada pero al parecer este samurái es bastante ágil, tal vez sea un soldado con cargo alto.

Mientras nos enfrentamos me di cuenta de donde lo conocía, aquel chico era el aprendiz de Endeavor, creo que se llamaba…

-Yoarashido-sama- alguien más lo llamo haciendo darme cuenta de que había más samurái preparados para apoyar a su superior. Maldije una vez más pero aproveche que Yoarashido se había distraído para alejarme y lanzar una bomba de humo, use a mi favor la confusión y volví al ducto.

Gatee un buen rato sin rumbo fijo, no quería perder tiempo echándole una vista al mapa. De pronto sentí crujir la madera y antes de poder hacer algo caí directamente hacia un futón, bueno a pesar de todo no tengo tan mala suerte, cuando abrí los ojos para identificar el lugar me encontré con una habitación simple, con pequeñas plantas y una espada con mango dorado justo a mi izquierda, gire un poco y odie mi suerte, la futura concubina del emperador se encontraba vestida con un kimono verde estampado con flores rosa, una túnica cubría su rostro y cabellos pero podía imaginarse lo asustada que estaría, antes de poder decir algo alguien llamo a la puerta.

Mire a los lados encantándome con el armario de la chica, por lo que le indique con una seña que guardara silencio mientas me introducía en el pequeño armario.

-Esperamos no molestar ni interrumpir nada- no escuche nada por parte de la chica lo cual me asustaba un poco tal vez pensaba delatarme- nos preguntábamos si vio a una persona extraña pasar por aquí… más bien a un ninja para ser más precisos- el silencio por parte de la chica seguí y eso me ponía de nervios –Muchas gracias, si ve algo no dude en avisarnos- al parecer se fueron aun con algo de duda salí del armario para encarar la verdad y al parecer la chica me había encubierto, me incline en señal de agradecimiento y a la vez me despedía.

-Deku-kun ya regrese- la futura concubina salto del susto al escuchar aquellas palabras provenientes de una chica castaña con un elegante kimono rosa pálido que al verme distorsiono su rostro alegre por uno lleno de terror –KYA… Ayuda el intruso esta aquí- grito inmediatamente la mujer. Entre en estado de desesperación y tome la espada que se encontraba a unos pasos de mí, la desvaine y tome a la futura concubina como mi rehén.

La chica castaña se quedó en shock al ver como el filo de aquella espada rosaba la garganta de la futura concubina, aproveche aquello y tome fuertemente el brazo de esta para comenzar a correr desenfrenadamente, pronto comencé a sentir como los guardias nos pisaban los talones y anqué yo quisiera aumentar el paso la chica no ponía nada de su parte.

Logramos salir del palacio sin un rasguño y podía presentir que la razón por la que no atacaban es porque no quería lastimar a la doncella, la cual tenía por cierto un nombre demasiado raro, como dijo la castaña molesta así "Deku", valla nombre para una chica.

Al salir comenzó a llover, y mientras más avanzábamos el agua intensificaba hasta convertirse en una tormenta, mi visión se veía afectada por la lluvia, haciendo que corriéramos a siegas, me detuve abruptamente al darme cuenta de que estábamos al filo del acantilado, donde en el fondo se escuchaba la furiosa corriente del rio, coloque a la chica delante mío como un escudo, y antes de poder buscar otra salida ya estábamos rodeados. A pesar de la lluvia pude observar que el mismísimo emperador encabezaba aquel ejército.

-Oye maldito hijo de p*t*, devuélveme a Deku ahora mismo…- dijo aquello con un rostro lleno de pura rabia y podía observar pequeñas chispas creándose en sus manos, si no mal recuerdo el emperador Katsuki Bokugou podía crear explosiones con sus manos, una habilidad que solo podía ser usada con una espada.

 _Las personas en este mundo tienen habilidades que dependiendo su crianza pueden ser usadas, en el caso de los samurái su habilidad siempre se presenta cuando empuñan su espada, y para nosotros los ninjas no hay necesidad de usar algún objeto para usarlo ya que lo hacemos atreves del cuerpo._ Las palabras de mi madre vinieron a mi mente como un recuerdo fugaz.

Como no tenía salida intente empujar a la chica hacia adelante pero para mí mala suerte resbale y me la lleve con migo hacia el acantilado, la chica extendió su mano hacia enfrente intentando llegar al emperador quien grito el nombre de la chica desesperado y esta grito "Kat-chan" no logre asimilar bien su voz porque automáticamente mi cuerpo acerco a la chica a mi pecho en un vago intento de protegerla, rápidamente golpeamos el agua, saque a la chica al superficie, pero pronto fuimos hundidos por la corriente quien nos arrastraba hacia una cascada, intente congelar el rio pero no podía concentrarme adecuadamente, al final ambos caímos por la cascada y en ese momento todo se volvió de color negro.

.

.

.

Desperté bastante adolorido al parecer tenia bastantes rasguños y mi cogulla ya no estaba, mientras asimilaba lo ocurrido encontré la manta de la chica a la que rapte, de seguro me odia, ya puedo imaginarme la ola de insulto que recibiré en cuanto la encuentre. Logre distinguir su kimono cerca de la orilla me acerque rápidamente encontrándome con unos cabellos verdes desordenados y unas mejillas pecosas… mi corazón dio un vuelco, mis ojos se humedecieron era "Midiroya Izuku" aquel niño que me había salvado años atrás… por lo visto es un doncel uno muy hermoso por cierto. Toque su rostro y me percaté de que estaba totalmente helado por lo que use aquel lado izquierdo que tanto odio, pero así podría mantener su temperatura normal. Lo tome en brazos lo cual me hizo sentir nervioso, nunca me había sentido de esa manera, es como si tuviese miedo a romperlo, aun con miedo lo acerque a mi pecho y comencé a emitir calor… lo cargue de esa manera por un rato por el bosque buscando un lugar donde descansar para mi buena suerte encontré una casa abandonada, me introduje en ella y visualice un futon algo viejo y polvoso pero no había nada mejor, lo coloque en este para poder quitarle la ropa mojada dejándolo en ropa interior, al hacerlo mi podía sentir mi cara arder, trate de no tocar mucho su piel y donde fue inevitable se sentía tan tersa, como si tocara la prenda de seda más fina, su piel es tan blanca y al parecer había una que otra peca adornado su pecho.

Yo también me quite la ropa mojada y encendí una fogata colgando alrededor de esta la ropa, era una suerte que al agua haya parado, así se podían observar las estrellas y la gran luna iluminaba el cielo.

-Midiroya- lo pronuncie casi como un susurro, recordando el día que nos conocimos.

Continuara…

…..

 **Gracias por leer, espero y dejen Review, me encantaría leerlos…. Hasta la próxima =0.0=**


	3. Chapter 3

**ADVERTENCIA: faltas de ortografía, mala gramática, drama, Yaoi (obviamente) y posible Occ.**

 **Declaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, sino a Kouhei Horikoshi, si me perteneciera Todoroki x Midorya seria 100% Canon y Kat-chan x Uraraka también sería un hecho.**

 **Capítulo 3 Palabras si sentido**

-Midiroya- lo pronuncie casi como un susurro, recordando el día que nos conocimos.

Me recargo sobre la delicada pared para poder relajarme un poco, mientras revivo las imágenes de aquel doncel, ahora que lo pienso él ha cambiado, ahora es mucho más hermoso y sus coquetas pecas son más notorias… me pregunto si sus hermosos ojos esmeralda aun tendrán ese brillo que cautivo mi corazón.

Pero que digo lo más seguro que Midorya esté totalmente enamorado del emperador... la diferencia entre su majestad y yo es demasiado grande… me pregunto si me recordara, seré el hombre más feliz si es así.

Poco a poco empiezo a sentir el cansancio y me dejo llevar a los brazos de Morfeo.

…

Los rayos del sol comienzan a molestarme causando que abra mis ojos y al hacerlo me encuentro que el doncel aún está profundamente dormido, me pongo de pie pero al hacerlo termino tirando algunas tablas provocando un fuerte estruendo el cual despertó al bello durmiente, quien rápidamente se incorporó de un brinco volteando hacia varios lados.

-¿Dónde estoy?- "Su voz cambio un poco pero sigue siendo armónica y dulce" no pude evitar pensar en aquello.

-…- no me atreví a contestarle bueno más bien no pude me puse demasiado nervioso, podía escuchar esa dulce voz reclamándome.

Me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y luego sonriendo cálidamente.

-Todoroki Shouto ¿Eres tú?- me cuestiono el pecoso y tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no sonreír como un idiota, porque en este momento estoy que salto de alegría.

-Sí y ¿tú eres?- Le dije con un tono frio y cortante sé que es estúpido pero no puedo evitarlo, si me involucro más con el terminare enamorándome más de lo que puedo soportar y de antemano sé que no seré correspondido.

Pude ver que su rostro se entristecía, aquello hacia que mi conciencia me golpeara una y otra vez.

-Dime tu nombre… tal vez te recuerde de esa manera- su semblante triste desapareció en segundos mostrando una mueca emocionada y esperanzada.

-Izuku... Midorya Izuku… nos conocimos en Zero hace diez años- me explico un poco nerviosos.

Me miro evaluando mi rostro así que hice una pose pensativo mientras que de reojo veía su rostro, el cual parecía al de un cachorro en espera de su recompensa, tuve que cubrir mi boca para suprimir una risa.

-Oh el del rio- conteste con indiferencia, pero aquello hizo que sus ojos se me mostraran algo, algo que no pude descifrar.

-Si… entonces sí… si me recuerdas- lo último lo dijo como un murmullo que a duras penas logre escuchar, llevo su mano izquierda al corazón pero pude notar rastros de sangre en ella.

-Te duele- le pregunte con poco interés, me miro y negó con fuerza – No mientas- estire mi mano para que me mostrara su brazo aunque titubeo un poco al final se rindió y me tendió su mano encontrándome con feas heridas que a mi parecer eran bastante profundas, trate de examinar otras partes de su cuerpo en busca de heridas pero fui bruscamente detenido…

-Solo estoy bus...- "Oh soy un idiota uno muy idiota" me regañe internamente pues no recordaba que Midorya se encontraba en ropa interior y los donceles son muy pudorosos. Me alejo en busca de sus ropas con la cara ardiendo por la vergüenza y puedo apostar lo que quieran que él está igual o más avergonzado que yo.

-Toma vístete- le tendí su ropa mientras yo me retiraba para que se vistiera. Al salir me encontré un árbol con manzanas rojas, me trepe a este para bajar cuatro manzanas dos para él y dos para mí.

Antes de bajarme me quede un rato sobre el árbol debatiéndome si llevarlo a la aldea o tratar de curar sus heridas por mi cuenta, no puedo evitar ser egoísta y querer pasar tiempo a solas con él e intentar enamorarlo, pero sus heridas se ven serias y siendo sinceros solo se primeros auxilios... después de pensarlo decidí llevarlo a la aldea para que Recovery Girl lo atienda.

Antes de entrar toco lo poco que queda de puerta para asegurarme de que ya está vestido.

-Todoroki-kun puedes pasar-

-Toma- le digo al mismo tiempo que le lanzo la manzana la cual atrapa ágilmente –Com…- no término de decirle porque ya la está mordiendo, al parecer es demasiado tonto como para desconfiar de mí, eso me hace entender que me estaba ayudando en el castillo o eso creo.

-Deliciosa…Mmm… Gracias Todoroki-kun- me agrádese con una hermosa sonrisa haciendo que me sonroje un poco.

-Esto te llevare a la aldea de Youhei- le explique.

-La aldea Youhei, la aldea secreta donde los ninjas son entrenados por el gran ninja Eraserhead, la que esta oculta en el hermoso bosque de las luciérnagas… pero si es tiempo de lluvia es imposible que podamos atravesar el rio, a no ser que ya estemos en el bosque de las luciérnagas, ya que estoy aquí aprovecharé para investigar sobre plantas medicinales seguramente le serian útiles a Uraraka-san e incluso podría investigar qué tipos de animales existen o tal vez buscaría el lugar donde se encuentran las liebres seguramente Kirishima-kun estará feliz de cazarlas…- y continuo divagando un buen rato mientras yo me perdía en su voz lejos de molestarme aquellas divagaciones me parecían graciosas, me hacían sentir feliz algo que en estos últimos años no eh sentido del todo.

-Vamos en marcha o se nos hará tarde- le interrumpí y al hacerlo me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

-Está bien- intento dar un paso pero perdió el equilibrio pero por suerte no termino en el suelo, tal y como presentía su tobillo estaba lastimado.

-Te llevare- declare, pero el hizo un puchero.

-No yo puedo caminar solo- defendió firmemente.

-No- me incline para que subiera en mi espalda –Sube-

-Todoroki-kun creo que puedo caminar solo no es ne-necesario que-que yo-yo su-suba a tu-tu e-espalda sería muy vergonzoso- tartamudeo, mientras ocultaba el rostro con las manos.

Me reí a carcajadas "Midorya solo tu destruyes la máscara que me esforcé por crear todos estos años" pensaba "espero que durante este viaje pueda darle un concepto menos doloroso a estos que siento". Le mire hacer un puchero, parecía un oso de peluche enfadado.

-Sube si caminas solo nos retrasaremos y te lastimaras más o quieres que te deje aquí- dije con un tono entre frio y divertido.

-Si lo planteas así, solo esta vez ok… solo no quiero ser una molestia para ti- podía imaginarme su cara haciendo un mohín al verse vencido.

-Sostente bien- cuando me puse de pie con él en mi espalda mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente con solo sentir su cercanía y su calidez.

-Todoroki-kun baka- dijo en tono bajo pegado a mi oído, lo cual me hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo.

-Jaja ne Midorya te habían dicho que pareces un niño caprichoso- pude sentir como ocultaba su rostro entre mi espalda aferrándose con fuerza a mí.

-Baka baka- me repetía haciendo una rabieta.

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro comencé a caminar con rumbo a Tsuki no Hikari, donde seria seriamente reprendido.

Continuara…

…...

 **Hola gracias por leer, por sus Follow, Favorite y Review… me hacen el día.**

 **Go men123: Gracias por leer esta loca idea espero y sea de tu agrado… con respecto al drama pues tratare de ser lo más compasiva posible, créeme que no será mucho drama, no soy fan de este, pero la historia lo necesita…**

 **AlexOkami: Gracias por leer… con respecto a Kat-chan no te preocupes aparecerá en el futuro y créeme no va a estar nada feliz de ver a su "Deku" con otro… Espero y te esté gustando el rumbo de la historia.**

 **Lo acepto este capítulo quedo como la típica comedia romántica pero culpo rotundamente a "Kamisama Haimemashita" ya que me inspire un poco en la relación entre Nanami y Tomoe ya se imaginaran para que parte, jeje no pude evitarlo".. si lo acepto soy culpable de exceso de Occ, pero que se le puede hacer"…. Bueno pues no me caería mal leerles así que dejen Review… jeje Nos estamos leyendo =0.0=**


	4. Chapter 4

**ADVERTENCIA: faltas de ortografía, mala gramática, drama, Yaoi (obviamente) y posible Occ.**

 **Declaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, sino a Kouhei Horikoshi, si me perteneciera Todoroki x Midorya seria 100% Canon y Kat-chan x Uraraka también sería un hecho.**

 **Capítulo 4 Bosque de las luciérnagas**

-Todoroki-kun baka- dijo en tono bajo pegado a mi oído, lo cual me hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo.

-Jaja ne Midorya te habían dicho que pareces un niño caprichoso- pude sentir como ocultaba su rostro entre mi espalda aferrándose con fuerza a mí.

-Baka baka- me repetía haciendo una rabieta.

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro comencé a caminar con rumbo a Youhei, donde seria seriamente reprendido.

Apenas comencé a caminar y pude escuchar los miles de "Wow es hermoso" que el chico en mi espalda gritaba elusivamente, a mi parecer Midorya tenía mucho tiempo encerrado ya que se asombraba hasta por ver una roca, ok estoy exagerando pero falta poco para que lo haga.

-Oye Todoroki-kun que es eso- señalo hacia una flor roja con líneas blancas en las hojas.

-Es una flor llamada _Koori no hi*_ , es venenosa así que ni se te ocurra tocarla- le sentencie con voz monótona.

-Oh es hermosa, es una lástima que no pueda tocarla, supongo que es su manera de protegerse, al ser una flor hermosa y delicada, fácil de herir por ello debe ser letal, para proteger su fragilidad…- y continuo hablando tanto que me perdí en mis pensamientos.

"Ahora que lo pienso esa flor me describe a la perfección, es como si… no no imposible no creo que… o podrá ser"

-Si es una lástima… si te involucras con ella solo serás herido… no?- aquello lo dije sin pensar.

-A veces vale la pena involucrase, aunque de antemano sepas que serás lastimado… de esa manera tal vez solo tal vez puedas aliviar el sentimiento de soledad que le inunda…- aquello me sorprendió, al parecer Midorya es la persona más amable y tonta que conozco, una que al parecer no le importaría ser lastimado con tal de poder ayudar a otros… tal como aquel día el sería un perfecto héroe, me pregunto porque dejaría aquel sueño… temo por la respuesta porque creo tenerla.

Suspiro audiblemente cosa que no pasa desapercibida por el doncel.

-Todoroki-kun, ¿Sucede algo?- pregunta con cierta preocupación.

-No es nada… solo recordaba algo-

-Mmm… si estás cansado deberías descansar… no me gustaría que...-

-¿Qué?- podía imaginarme su rostro completamente sonrojado.

-Te las-lastimaras o te so-sobresforzaras- termino escondiéndose en mi espalda.

-Ok descansare al llegar ahí- señale un pequeño agrupamiento de árboles de cerezo y peras.

-Wow se ve hermoso Todoroki-kun tienes gustos fabulosos- me dijo totalmente animado.

No conteste por el contrario me sonroje, agradecía a los dioses mil veces por tener a Midorya en mi espalda.

Cuando llegamos baje con delicadeza poniéndome en cuclillas para que Midorya pudiese ponerse de pie.

-Gracias Todoroki-kun- dijo con un ligero sonrojo que adornaba sus pecas, mientas desviva la mirada a cualquier punto evitando el contacto visual.

-No hay de que… después de todo es mi culpa- "Maldición Shouto en que estás pensando, se suponía que no tocarías ese tema".

-Todoroki-kun no f- un ruido interrumpió la plática, "Gracias Izanagi-sama", me gire bruscamente sacando un kunai, volteé hacia el doncel y con la mirada le di a entender que volvería pronto.

Salte hacia el lugar donde provenía aquel ruido, al no encontrar nada, me incorpore mientras observaba mi alrededor en busca de alguna señal de peligro, escuche que un arbusto tras de mí se movía y sin pensarlo lance el kunai, solo esperaba que Midorya no me hubiera seguido.

Me acerque al arbusto para ver que era y me encontré con un conejo había sido víctima de mi arma, lo levante de las orejas y lo lleve, tal vez podríamos comer conejo asado.

Al estar frente de Midorya este me miro con rostro que decía "Me alegro que estés bien", es tan fácil de leer.

-Todoroki-kun que le hiciste al pobre y esponjoso conejo- me miro de manera de reproche, yo solo sonreí.

-Al parecer era el culpable- le dije cortante.

-PERO NO TENIAS QUE MATARLO- me estaba gritando y por su cara parecía molesto.

-Fue un accidente además tenemos que comer algo- ups me miro de mala manera.

-No tengo hambre- hizo un puchero y cruzo sus brazos aunque esto último le genero dolor pero trato de disimularlo y seguir con su cara de enfado.

-Grrrrrrr- reí a carcajadas al escuchar que su estómago se estaba revelando en su contra. Al mirarlo pude ver que su cara estaba roja completamente al parecer quería desaparecer. "Jajaja es tan lindo" me abofeteé mentalmente al pronunciar que era lindo, se suponía que este viaje serviría para desenamorarme no para enamorarme más.

-Todoroki-kun baka- me dijo con las manos cubriendo su rostro.

Aun con una sonrisa en la cara comencé a preparar el conejo.

…

Midorya comió más a fuerzas que voluntariamente ya que al parecer en la manera en que mate al conejo fue injusta, pero al fin y al cabo terminamos de comer y retomamos el camino hacia la aldea.

Durante el resto del camino por unos momentos el doncel parecía que me aplicaría la ley del hielo, pero no duro tanto al encontramos con un montón de canarios, provocando que este comenzara nuevamente a emocionarse y perderse en sus cavilaciones.

Cuando pude divisar una línea de árboles de cerezo y una placa de madera tallada apresure el paso ya que faltaba poco para entrar a los límites de la aldea.

-Midorya ya casi llegamos- le saque de sus pensamientos.

-Enserio, Waw cuanto habrá cambiado- eh que cuanto habrá cambiado, acaso ha venido antes, estuve a punto de preguntarle a que se refería pero para mi sorpresa me encontré con un chico de cabellos negros, piel blanca, ojos carmesí, alto pero no tanto como yo, su rostro daba una impresión de ser una persona seria y justa, vestía un kimono azul marino con un _Hakama*_ negro y su espada a un costado, recargado sobre un árbol que al vernos me miro de manera severa.

-Tsukuyomi- dije tranquilamente.

Continuara….

 ***Koori no hi_ significa Fuego de hielo o Fuego en hielo… (según mi diccionario de japonés-español), la flor no existe (o eso creo) salió de mi imaginación. Y lo sé el nombre es tan cliché pero era eso o ponerle Ritsu.**

 ***Hakama_ Es un pantaloncillo que se coloca encima del kimono y que regularmente es usado en prácticas de Kendo.**

 **Con respecto a Tsukuyomi pues ya se imagina quien es y pues según yo así se vería si fuera una persona normal.**

 **Bueno agradezco que hayan llegado hasta aquí, espero y les esté gustando el rumbo de esta historia que aun sigue con temas Shojo, pero no desesperen pronto entraremos a la fase Shonen.**

 **Ahora la pregunta es ¿Por qué Tsukuyomi está esperando a Todoroki?, ¿Cuál será la reacción de Aizawa al verle con Midorya?, Aceptaran a Midorya, ¿Porque Todoroki no llevo a Midorya a la cuidad?, porque la autora esta haciendo estas preguntas… Pues descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo…**

 **Gracias leer y por sus Follow, favorite y sus Review.**

 **Go men123: Hola me alegro leerte otra vez, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado… y pues Deku es la cosita más tierna del mundo así que no lo pude evitar y disculpa que los capítulos sean tan cortos tratare de hacerlos más lagos… Mil gracias por leer esta historia… Nos estamos leyendo. ┐0 0┌**

 **AlexOkami: Es un placer leerte de nuevo… Acepto que Todoroki es algo raro y paranoico pero que le puedo hacer; Espero seguir leyéndote próximamente y que este fic este siendo de tu agrado. Gracias por leer =0 0=**

 **DalhiaOP: Gracias por tu Review, me algro que este fic sea de tu agrado, espero y lo siga siendo... Espero leerte nuevamente =0.-=**

 **Nos Vemos en el Próximo Capitulo =0w0=**


	5. Chapter 5

**ADVERTENCIA: faltas de ortografía, mala gramática, drama, Yaoi (obviamente) y posible Occ.**

 **Declaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, sino a Kouhei Horikoshi, si me perteneciera Todoroki x Midorya seria 100% Canon y Kat-chan x Uraraka también sería un hecho.**

 **Capítulo 5 Un hermoso castigo**

-Tsukuyomi- dije tranquilamente.

El nombrado solo asintió para darse la vuelta y escoltarnos a la aldea, el trascurso fue silencioso ya que Midoriya se encontraba escondido en mi espalda, me causaba gracia que me viera como un escudo, me hacía sentir realmente feliz el sentir que yo soy su refugio.

Caminamos unos minutos más viendo el atardecer y en el momento en que llegamos a la aldea el sol se encontraba oculto mientras la luna comenzaba a salir, suspire mientras caminábamos en las pequeñas calles que conducían a la enfermería donde Recovery Girl atendía a los heridos.

-Todoroki ve con EraserHead-sama ahora creo que si esperas más tiempo las cosas empeoraran- se detuvo para mírame de manera sebera.

-Tsk primero llevare a Midoriya con Recovery Girl- le dije mientras comenzaba a avanzar dejándolo atrás.

-Yo lo llevare… solo no empeores las cosas-

A regañadientes acepte ya que quería ayudarme aunque la parte más recóndita y la que nos sabía que existía me decía que el solo quería quedarse a solas con Izuku, cosa que deseche en un instante, conocía a Fumikage y es una persona muy apegada a lo convencional así que dudo que tenga intenciones ocultas.

Me puse de cuclillas nuevamente para bajar al doncel, este cuidadosamente bajo de mi espalda pero sin soltar mi ropa, me puse frente a él, me pude dar cuenta de lo sonrojado y cansado que se veía… me dolía dejarlo pero no tenia de otra.

-Midoriya iré con EraserHead, así que ve con Tokoyami… él no te hará daño, en cuanto acabe iré a verte- Izuku asintió tímidamente y vi a Tokoyami acercarse lo tomo en brazos cosa que no me agrado pero no podía decir nada.

-Eto T-Tokoyami-kun podría bajarme puedo solo- sus suplicas fueron totalmente ignoradas, pero fui capaz de ver su hermosos sonrojo, por un momento nuestras miradas se encontraron y una corriente eléctrica se extendió por todo mi cuerpo mientras una disimulada sonrisa se pintaba en mis labios. Los observe irse unos momentos antes de buscar la casa de Aizawa-sensei.

Me encontré con una casa bastante deteriorada, con decoración escasa y bastante solitaria, sin duda las cosas se parecían a su dueño.

-Aizawa-sama, solicito mi presencia- dije mientas tocaba la puerta.

-Entra- le escuche decir.

El jefe se encontraba sentado frente a una pequeña mesa de madera con rollos y cartas en ellas y por su expresión debería ser algo bastante tedioso, quito los ojos de los documentos para mirarme, y al hacerlo su rostro se trasformó en molestia pura.

-Todoroki… ah nunca me imaginé que alguien tranquilo como tú HICIERA UNA ESTUPIDES COMO ESA… SABES CUANTOS PROBLEMAS OCACIONASTE Y TODO POR UN ROMANCE OCASIONAL- elevo la voz dejándome en shock.

-Romance Ocasional- fue lo único que pude responder.

-Si "Romance Ocasional", no puedo creer que te hayas fugado con la futura concubina del emperador… y más de ese emperador- cada vez se veía más molesto.

-No hay tal "Romance Ocasional"… así que eso es lo que se dice- lo último lo dije como un susurro.

-Lo se… fuiste para matar a tu padre, eso ya lo venía venir… Pero no puedo creer que involucraras a una doncella en esto, pobre chica el susto que debió pasar, además de que ahora la ven como una cualquiera aunque la emperatriz ha dado la cara por ella y la esté defendiendo no quita que el pueblo la trate de traidora… dime que ya te disculpaste por lo menos con ella- al ver mi rostro se dio cuenta de que aún no lo hacía.-Y qué esperas-

-No lo hare- le respondí –No quiero hacerlo-

-Como quieras… Donde esta yo me disculpare en tu lugar y le pediré que convenza a su majestad de que no tome represarías contra nosotros-

-En la enfermería… está herida- le seguí el juego ya luego se daría cuenta de que es un chico.

-Ah herida, agradezco que sea época de lluvia y el nivel del rio sea tan alto que nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a cruzarlo… Tendremos tres meses para que TU pienses en cómo conseguir salir vivo de esta- suspiro – Sabes el emperador Katsuki es conocido por ser una persona agresiva y sin escrúpulos, así que una escapas de aquí o aceptas tu destino… con respecto al castigo lo pensare, por ahora ve a realizar tus tarea que estas atrasado por un día- se puso de pie y salió de su casa mientras yo le seguía, ambos tomamos rumbos diferentes, el hacia la enfermería mientas yo me dirigí al bosque para buscar leña y encargarme de la caza.

Durante varias horas estuve buscando un ciervo o incluso un oso ya que no solo era alimento para mí sino para todos en la aldea, aunque no pasábamos de 30 habitantes. Cuando regresaba a juzgar por la posición de la luna pasaba de la media noche, cuando llegue y deje el ciervo en el comedor, me encontré con Aizawa quien me dijo que le siguiera.

Llegamos a la enfermería, donde me encontré con un dormido Midoriya.

-Se quedara en tu casa- me dijo tranquilamente, cosa que intente impedir ya que uno le haría algo indebido o terminaría volviéndome loco, al parecer Aizawa-sensei se dio cuenta de que intentaba quejarme.

-Es parte de tu castigo, además tendrás que hacer las tareas de Tokoyami además de cubrir sus horas de guardia… así no tendrás la suficiente energía para propasarte con Midoriya- su mirada era seria –Ya le pedí disculpas y está dispuesto a calmar a el emperador y tratara de protegerte de su ira-

-Tsk dile que no la necesito…-antes de poder decir más Aizawa me dio un buen golpe que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio.

-Eres demasiado egoísta, él es un chico bastante noble que a pesar de lo que hiciste no está enojado, en cambio…- suspiro -Mañana que despierte lo llevaras a tu casa y te aseguraras de que este cómodo y que nada le falte me entiendes.-

-Entiendo- salí de la enfermería sin ates darle un vistazo al doncel. Me sentía enojado y frustrado, además ya lo sabía Midoriya es demasiado inocente, demasiado para su bien y claro que calmaría al emperador ya que él sabe perfectamente como… Tsk me frustra.

Al llegar a mi casa abrí después de tantos años la habitación de mi madre, tome una escoba y una franela para ponerme a limpiarlo, si Midoriya se quedaría con migo solo me quedaba esta opción ya que seguramente se negaría a dormir en la misma habitación que yo.

-Ah madre no me entiendo… por que el amor es tan complicado- recargue mi espalda sobre la pared mientras observaba cada cosa de la habitación, lo cual provocaba que mis ánimos se fueran por los suelos.

Me fui a dormir después de la limpieza, con una sola persona en mi mente.

El amanecer me despertó avisándome de que era hora de ir por el doncel, para la ocasión me vestí normalmente con un kimono azul marino con un hakama negro, al terminar de vestirme alcance a ver una espada samurái envainada de color dorado grabada con un dragón verde, si no mal recordaba era la espada de la cual se aferraba tanto Izuku cuando caímos al rio, es increíble que aún no haya preguntado por ella, en fin la tome y la coloque en la habitación de mi madre, para devolvérsela más tarde.

Cuando llegue al comedor me encontré con que el doncel vestía un Yukata verde pálido, el cual debió ser un regalo de Asui Tsuyu, también pude notar que su brazo derecho estaba vendado y al parecer inmovilizado, al verlo así de lastimado la culpa me empezó a bombardear, pero lo que no me agrado para nada fue que se encontraba felizmente charlando con Tokoyami, tal imagen me recordó a la vocecilla que me decía que ese cuervo intentaba algo con Mi doncel… bueno no es mío pero… demonios que me haces Midoriya.

-Buenos días- me senté enfrente de Izuku quien al escucharme sonrió descaradamente haciendo que mi corazón latiera desenfrenado.

-Buenos días Todoroki-kun- me dijo con un leve sonrojo, lo cual le hacía verse más lindo.

-Buenos días Todoroki – "Que tienen de buenas… Aléjate de Midoriya" quería golpearlo y lanzarlo lejos, además me irritaba ya que ahora tengo que hacer todas sus tareas.

-Sabes Todoroki-kun… Tokoyami-kun me ha estado hablando de cómo son las cosas en la aldea y quisiera… quisiera ayudar no me gusta ser una carga- confeso, lo cual me agrado es inocente pero con una gran determinación. "Más puntos a su favor".

-No es necesario… Pero si insistes podrías hacerte cargo de la limpieza de mi casa, no sé si Aizawa-sensei te diría… P-Pero vivirás en m-mi casa- lo último lo dije bastante avergonzado.

-Algo así me comento Aizawa-sama… Estaré encantado de ayudarte… Cuida de mi- parecía no más bien se encontraba muerto de nervios y vergüenza, instintivamente lleve mi mano a la cabellera verde para alborotarla un poco, hundí mis dedos descaradamente perdiéndome por un rato en las suaves hebras.

-Su comida Rabit- casi me caigo al escucharla, me había sumido tanto en mis pensamientos que no note a la chica rana. Al dirigir mi mirada al frente lo primero que vi fue a Midoriya completamente sonrojado mientras tocaba con su mano izquierda el lugar donde yo había posado mi mano, aquel acto fue confuso, una parte de mi cerebro decía que el doncel disfruto el pequeño afecto, pero otra me decía que este se estaba acomodando los cabellos despeinados.

Mire en dirección a Tokoyami quien me miraba como diciendo "Que mierda acaba de pasar"

-Gracias Asui-chan- ella había insistido en que usara aquel honorifico así que solo le complací.

-Gracias Asui-san- Midoriya agradeció con una sonrisa nerviosa, lo cual me hacía pensar que su sonrisa auténtica por ahora era solo para mí.

-Tsuyu-chan por favor no me gusta que seas tan formal. Rabit- se quejó la chica peliverde.

-Está bien T-Tsuyu-chan… jeje- Asui satisfecha siguió con su labor.

-Itadakimasu- dijimos al unísono para comenzar a comer.

Me di cuenta de que el doncel la estaba pasando puesto que no podía utilizar los palillos con la mano izquierda, por lo que sin preguntarle tome un pedazo de carne de su plato con mis palillos.

-Abre la boca- le dije cálidamente, después de todo es raro que yo mime a alguien, pero digamos que se lo debo, después de todo es mi culpa.

-N-no y-yo puedo- no le deje terminar.

-Di Ah- y muy a su pesar termino cediendo ante mi petición.

Su cara estaba completamente roja y juraría que la mía se encontraba de esa manera, estaba tan pendiente de él que ni en cuenta tome las miradas raras de los demás, aunque podía sentir la mirada sorprendida y a la vez represiva de Tsukuyomi.

Cuando terminamos nos despedimos de Tokoyami para dirigirnos a mi casa, el camino fue bastante incomodo ya que reinaba un silencio sepulcral el cual no sabía cómo romper, para variar mi casa quedaba bastante retirada de la aldea, lo cual fue petición de mi madre, ya que ella no quería incomodar a los demás con la presencia de _ese hombre_ en fin cuando llegamos lo invite a pasar y este entro de manera tímida.

-Es hermosa, esos son copos de nieve- señalaba la decoración de las puertas, yo solo asentí y le brillaron los ojos acto que me hizo sonrojar.

-Antes de decirte donde dormirás… esto es tuyo- le entregue la espada dorada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Gracias Todoroki-kun… gracias- se abalanzo sobre mí para atraparme en un cálido abrazo, del que mentiría si dijera que lo quería deshacer.

Nos separamos y limpie sus lágrimas con mis dedos, acto que el acepto. La situación se prestaba para besarlo, pero a pesar de las ganas que tenía me aparte de manera discreta para no alterarlo.

-Te mostrare tu habitación-

-Mmm… Eto Todoroki-kun gracias de nuevo- se acercó a mí y me plato un beso en la mejilla, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y desviaba la mirada.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco al grado de no saber cuándo lleve mi mano a la mejilla, podría apostar que mi rostro era todo un poema en este momento, cando un poco de mi cordura regresaba le mire evaluando sus reacciones en busca de un significado a lo ocurrido, encontrándome con que Izuku hiperventilaba por los nervios, cosa que me hizo reír, mi risa casual lo altero un poco pero también lo relajo.

-D-Donde d-dormiré- me pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

-S-Sígueme- maldición me encontraba nervioso quería encontrar significado a lo ocurrido, pero si le preguntaba terminaría incomodándolo, así que concluí que era un beso de agradecimiento.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y con un ademan le invite a entrar, el observaba cada detalle de esta maravillado.

-Es hermosa Todoroki-kun-

-Era de mi madre… espero que sea de tu agrado, si necesitas algo la habitación siguiente es la mía- me disponía a salir, pero el tomo mi ropa con su mano deteniendo mi partida.

-Y tu madre donde esta-

-Ella… murió- conteste con voz monótona.

-Lo siento… y-yo no debí preguntar-

-No te preocupes eso paso hace mucho- lo que nunca me imaginé es que el me abrazara por la espalda mientras repetía una y otra vez "lo siento" –No te disculpes es molesto-

Me soltó y me gire para verlo, pequeñas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, él estaba llorando por mi madre… aquello me enterneció pero no podía desahogarme no ahora… después de todo aquellas heridas quedaron en el pasado y no hay necesidad de abrirlas nuevamente.

Limpie sus lágrimas y le despeine los cabellos para posteriormente salir de la habitación. Fui directo a la mía donde me recargue en la pared, lleve mis manos a la cara recordándome una y otra vez que era y cual era mi objetivo.

" _¿Cuál es mi objetivo? vengar el sufrimiento de mi madre, ¿Que harás para lograrlo? Matar a mi padre, ¿Qué eres? Soy un shinobi sin emociones, alguien que no es digno de la bondad de Midoriya; él es luz y yo soy la obscuridad… El ama al emperador… yo jamás seré el emperador… no puedes confundir su amabilidad con algo más… Maldición voy a volverme loco"_

Continuara….

 ***Hakama_ Es un pantaloncillo que se coloca encima del kimono y que regularmente es usado en prácticas de Kendo.**

 **Agradezco de corazón que hayan llegado hasta aquí, lo se me estoy pasando con lo Shojo pero prometo que pronto comenzaremos con un poco de shonnen. Díganme que tal les está pareciendo, ya se cansaron del romanticismo sin sentido.**

 **Gracias por leer, por sus Follow, favorite y sus Review.**

 **Go men123: Hola de nuevo y perdona la demora… Con respecto a Todoroki Tsundere es necesario ya que es un ninja y por tanto sus emociones deben estar enfrascadas o eso creo, aunque Deku pone su mundo de cabeza, más que Tsundere yo lo consideraría un poco paranoico y masoquista. Cómo pudiste leer el castigo no fue tan malo e incluso vivirán juntos, en lo que concierne a Deku-kun no va a sufrir (POR AHORA) así que tranquila. Por cierto Gracias por leer "Nos Estamos Leyendo"… ┐0 0┌**

 **DalhiaOP_ Kya que emoción volverte a leer, gracias y con respecto a lo de porque Deku conoce la aldea es un misterio, que rebelare a su debido tiempo. Nos estamos leyendo =0.0=**

 **Nos Vemos en el Próximo Capitulo =0w0=**


	6. Chapter 6

**ADVERTENCIA: faltas de ortografía, mala gramática, drama, Yaoi (obviamente) y posible Occ.**

 **Declaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, sino a Kouhei Horikoshi, si me perteneciera Todoroki x Midorya seria 100% Canon y Kat-chan x Uraraka también sería un hecho.**

 **Capítulo 6 Dulces obsesiones**

" _¿Cuál es mi objetivo? vengar el sufrimiento de mi madre, ¿Que harás para lograrlo? Matar a mi padre, ¿Qué eres? Soy un shinobi sin emociones, alguien que no es digno de la bondad de Midoriya; él es luz y yo soy la obscuridad… El ama al emperador… yo jamás seré el emperador… no puedes confundir su amabilidad con algo más… Maldición voy a volverme loco"_

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en que comenzó a llover, por el sonido y los múltiples rayos que comenzaban a caer recordándome que gracias a estas tormentas tendría a Midorya en mi casa por tres meses, será algo problemático ya que no puedo pensar claramente cada vez que lo tengo cerca y mucho menos cuando lo veo sonreír.

-Todoroki-kun- el causante de mi locura estaba frente a mi habitación.

Abrí la puerta rápidamente encontrándome con un sonrojado Izuku.

-Midoriya sucede algo-

-Todoroki-kun esto me gustaría darme un baño… me preguntaba – no le deje terminar ya que lo tome de la mano para llevarlo frente a una pequeña habitación donde se encontraban las aguas termales ya que en esta aldea también es famosa por estas aguas.

-Aquí esta, quieres que te ayude- antes de que pensara mal le señale el brazo.

-Ah si no te molesta me podrías ayudar con el obi* me cuesta desatarlo- me dijo tímidamente.

Entramos a la habitación, me coloque frente a él, tratando de controlar mis impulsos el cual se estaba yendo al demonio ya que él estaba poniendo una cara bastante provocativa según yo, con su sonrojo resaltando sus pecas y desviando la mirada a cualquier punto. Lleve mis manos hacia su cintura para quitarle el obi, mientas desataba el nudo mi mente trabajaba al mil, hubo un instante donde me vi a mi mismo desatar el obi para después besar su blanco y seguramente suave cuello, me abofeteó internamente para controlarme.

Cuando termine me gire hacia la puerta para salir antes de cometer una estupides.

-Iré con Asui por ropa para ti-

-Si… gracias Todoroki-kun-

Salí aun con la lluvia por lo que cree una pared de hielo sobre mí para evitar mojarme. Llegue a la casa de Asui para pedirle ropa para Midoriya ya que sabía que una de sus tareas era hacer la ropa para los miembros de la aldea.

Me invito a entrar y me mostro un montón de kimonos y yukatas para él, la mayoría de color verde pasto y otros de color gris intenso y azul marino. Tome la ropa y agradecí a la chica rana para después regresar.

Cuando entre a esta me encontré con que Midorya salía del baño con solo una toalla amarada en su cintura mostrando su perfecto pecho el cual estaba bien trabajado para ser un doncel, pero aquello no le quitaba la delicadeza y finura a su cuerpo, me quede un buen rato como bobo examinándolo con la vista hasta que este reacciono y con sus brazos cubrió su pecho, cerraba los ojos fuertemente, mientras su rostro se volvía completamente rojo.

-E-Eto yo lo siento- le di la espalda de inmediato, respire hondo y cerré mis ojos –Midoriya voy a voltear pero tendré los ojos cerrados, acércate y toma tu ropa cuando estés en tu cuarto me avisas-

-Está bien… lo siento Todoroki-kun-

Me gire con sumo cuidado y con los ojos cerrados, gracias a mi entrenamiento pude escuchar sus finos pasos, de pronto sentí una corriente eléctrica en mi espalda al sentir el contacto entre nuestras manos.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos- los abrí lentamente y no entendí bien el porque me sentía desilusionado al no tenerlo frente a mí.

El silencio gobernó la casa hasta que la lluvia paro, lo cual indicaba que podía seguir con mis tareas y las de Tokoyami.

-Midoriya iré a realizar mis deberes así que debes estar en el comedor a las 2:30 de la tarde yo estaré ahí, puedes usar todo lo que está en la habitación… ah y antes de que preguntes los instrumentos de limpieza están en una esquina en la estancia- le dije detrás de su puerta la cual se abrió causando que saltara por la sorpresa. Izuku vestía un kimono verde con estampados de pétalos blancos resaltando sus ojos esmeralda.

-Ten cuidado… te aseguro que tu casa estará reluciente cuando vuelvas- me dedico una sonrisa amplia y radiante provocando que inconscientemente correspondiera, aparte la vista y le acaricie los cabellos hundiendo mis dedos en el, al volver la vista al frente mire con sorpresa el rostro del doncel el cual parecía un gatito, juraría que podía escucharlo ronronear. Mi autocontrol se fue esfumo provocando que le besara la frente, mi acción fue tan impulsiva que tanto él como yo nos sorprendimos, ambos sonrojados solo nos dijimos un simple "Hasta luego" antes de que me fuera.

…

Cuando termine de cazar, entrenar a los novatos y barrer la entrada de la aldea me dirigí al comedor donde me di cuenta de que Midoriya era bastante sociable ya que a su alrededor se encontraba Asui, Tokoyami, Ojiro, Ashido y el fastidioso Aoyama. Verlo conversar amenamente con los demás me hizo sentir como un tonto ya que estaba tan celoso de ellos que sin darme cuenta estaba congelando el suelo.

Con pesar me acerque a ellos para comenzar a comer y como la vez pasada yo alimente a Midoriya quien a su pesar aceptaba mi ayuda. Después de terminar de comer me despedí y me fui a entrenar un rato.

Mi entrenamiento consistía en un calentamiento basado en trotes, flexiones, una vez terminado comencé a escalar los árboles para brincar de un árbol a otro mejorando mi velocidad, al finalizar el entrenamiento de velocidad entrene mi puntería la cual es bastante exacta solo lo hago para no perder practica y así me la pase hasta que casi obscurece, por lo que solo pase al comedor por una cena rápida ya que todos se habían retirados, bueno no todo me sorprendió el ver a Izuku sentado esperándome.

-Debiste irte a casa- le reproche de manera fría.

-No había quien me daría de comer- lo dijo después de girar su rostro. "Maldición lo había olvidado".

-Ya veo te estoy malcriando- no sé qué es pero cuando estoy con Midoriya me nace la habilidad de interactuar e incluso bromear.

-…- el no contesto nada solo se sonrojo violentamente. Cuando termine de cenar ambos caminamos hacia casa aunque hubiera preferido que en silencio, pero Izuku me conto cada detalle de su día y claro como hizo amigos, pero lo que menos me agrado de la conversación era el hecho de que elogiaba bastante a Tokoyami lo cual me hacía arder en celos… era increíble el como yo hacia sus deberes para que el pudiera conquistar libremente a él doncel, así que intente cambiar el tema de conversación, porque si seguía escuchando "Tokoyami esto, Tokoyami el otro" juro que no responderé por lo que le haga.

-Mi casa esta como la deje o será que la destruiste y por eso me esperaste- le dije con tono de burla.

-Todoroki-kun eres cruel, tal vez no pueda usar bien mi brazo derecho pero aunque me tarde limpie la casa sin hacerle un rasguño- hizo un tierno puchero.

Le sonreí y de nuevo acaricie su despeinado cabello, cuando llegamos ambos entramos y le ordene que fuera a dormir ya que en unos minutos tendría que hacer guardia y no solo mis tres horas sino las tres horas de Tokoyami por lo que no estaré básicamente en la noche.

Le dese una buena noche y me fui para empezar mi turno de guardia ya que no éramos la única aldea de ninjas que se encontraba en el bosque sino que había otra más hacia el norte que colindaba con el reino de B.

El nombre del líder era algo así como Shinsou Hitoshi quien a su corta edad ya controlaba bien a su gente, pero era bien sabido que él tenía el poder de controlar las mentes, por tanto nunca me metería con ese sujeto, da miedo.

Las tres horas se fueron desquiciadamente lentas, y más porque no había movimiento ni nada parecido, cuando por fin llego Aoyama me fui directo a casa. Me encontraba a punto de entrar a mi dormitorio cuando la curiosidad pudo más conmigo.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación encontrándome con un doncel totalmente dormido, aunque su posición parecía algo incomoda por lo que me acerque para acomodarlo sin que se despertara, por un momento me quede observándolo, conté sus pecas las cuales daban un total de 8 en la mejilla, me empecé a preguntar si tendría más en el cuerpo, sin querer mis dedos se posaron en sus labios los cuales son suaves y seguramente dulces como es su personalidad.

Sin querer le bese en la frente y me quede otro rato más observándolo, tan pacífico y sin sospechar de lo que estaba haciendo… pero el solo tenerlo de esta manera me tranquiliza como si todos mis problemas se borraran y solo exista un pequeño mundo donde solo somos él y yo.

 _Continuara…_

 ***Obi: Es el cinto que se coloca en la cintura del kimono o del yukata.**

 **Espero y sea de su total agrado, falta poco para comenzar el drama…. Hoy es el último día de la TodoDeku Week *llora* fue una gran semana aunque no pude terminar mi aporte para el día 3 *Snif Snif* pero si para el día 7, pasen a leerlo se llama "Flores" es un pequeño Omake espero y les guste.**

 **Gracias por leer, por sus Follow, favorite y sus Review.**

 **DalhiaOP: Gracias por tu Review y no desesperes que no falta mucho para la aparición de Kat-chan… Bueno nos estamos leyendo =0.0=**

 **Nos Vemos en el Próximo Capitulo =0w0=**


	7. Chapter 7

**ADVERTENCIA: faltas de ortografía, mala gramática, drama, Yaoi (obviamente) y posible Occ.**

 **Declaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, sino a Kouhei Horikoshi, si me perteneciera Todoroki x Midorya seria 100% Canon y Kat-chan x Uraraka también sería un hecho.**

 **Capítulo 7 Sorpresas**

Había pasado más de un mes y el brazo de Midoriya ya se encontraba completamente sano, por lo que ahora se involucraba en la cocina y la costura para ayudar a Asui, ya que no le eh permitido el ayudarme en mis deberes, él es un doncel y aunque suene un poco ofensivo pero la verdad es que me daría un infarto si lo viera realizar tareas peligrosas o bastante pesadas.

Durante todo este tiempo mi relación con Izuku es la misma de siempre, aunque eh podido controlarme un poco gracias a las visitas nocturnas que hago a su habitación, verlo dormir pacíficamente hace que mi mente se mantenga estable y serena, que la necesidad de alejarlo y a la vez atraerlo disminuya, incluso puedo hablar fríamente de nuevo y comportarme como siempre… quien diría que la mejor medicina para mi cordura seria acosarlo cuando duerme.

Creo que me logre acostúmbrame a su compañía, incluso eh olvidado la razón por la que él está aquí, siempre me mantengo al margen sobre su vida con el emperador por miedo a escuchar lo mucho que lo ama.

No soy paranoico soy realista, por alguna razón él estaba por convertirse en el doncel de su majestad.

Por ahora solo tengo que terminar de entrenar a los jóvenes novatos de la aldea, ya que soy el encargado del entrenamiento básico, según Aizawa-sensei es porque tengo más paciencia; los niños son bastante listos y siempre me pone atención lo que facilita el entrenamiento, por ahora mis alumnos han avanzado a el entrenamiento de equilibrio medio el cual consiste en que prueben su valor y habilidad sobre una cuerda suspendida de enganches.

Durante las siguientes dos horas solo observe y di consejos básicos a mis estudiantes quienes se esforzaban al máximo para no caer, me agradaba ver lo fuerte que son, sin duda serán grandes ninjas en el futuro… al verlos me recuerdan un poco mi niñez cuando mi madre me entrenaba, aún recuerdo cuando me enseño a controlar el hielo, soy consciente de que mi semblante se tornó un poco melancolico "Me alegro que Midoriya no esté cerca… puedo imaginarme la ola de preguntas" sonreí ante aquel pensamiento fugas.

Cuando el entrenamiento termino, note que Tokoyami se dirigía a el área de entrenamiento para lanzamiento y técnicas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque Fumikage la usaba para practicar el esgrima, ya que él no es un shinobi como los demás él es un noble samurai, ¿Cómo llego a una aldea de ninjas? según el jefe una vez que mi viejo tomara el control del ejército real y cambiara las ideologías tradicionales, sus padres decidieron traerlo aquí para que creciera con las viejas costumbres y bajo la protección de una gran leyenda como los Aizawa Shouta. A veces me pregunto si al enterarse de quien es mi padre el me odiaría, ya que ese viejo fue la causa de que sus padres lo dejaran.

Por simple curiosidad fui a observar su entrenamiento, aunque no era la primera vez, me desconcertó verlo con una Shinai* en vez de su amada Dark Shadow, pero lo que me sorprendió mas fue ver al peli verde llegar con una shinai seguido de Aizawa-sama.

-Tokoyami-kun disculpa la tardanza- escuche al ojiesmeralda.

-No te preocupes acabo de llegar- le respondió el cuervo.

Me quede viendo embelesado mientras mi mente trataba de buscar una explicación al porque Midoriya traía consigo una shinai.

-Midoriya recuerdas cual es la posición de ataque- pregunto el jefe.

-Si- contesto el pecoso mientras adobaba dicha posición, colocando el pie izquierdo hacia atrás mientras tomaba con firmeza la shinai con las dos manos, se inclinaba un poco mirando de frente a su adversario.

Cuando me di cuenta Tokoyami también había adoptado la misma posición, Aizawa los observo a los dos para después dar inicio al enfrentamiento.

-Comiesen- ordeno.

El primero en atacar fue el doncel, lo cual me causo una contracción en el estómago, vi como ambas shinei arremetían entre si tratando de contener el ataque del otro, la manera en que Midoriya se movía parecía casi profesional, pero mi preocupación no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

Cuando se alejaron un poco observe que Tsukuyomi daría el primer golpe, lo cual me daba ganas de interponerme y llevarme lejos al doncel, pero mis miedos se desvanecieron al ver como respondía de manera audaz y rápida al movimiento contrario.

-Ya veo Tokoyami-kun, vas por un kote*- después de eso Izuku flexiono ágilmente su shinai, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba un golpe para golpear el abdomen del cuervo. –Men*- declaro su primera victoria.

Se separaron nuevamente para comenzar una vez más y como iba observando me daba cuenta de que Izuku no era para nada el frágil chico que pensaba, sino alguien fuerte y no solo por las habilidades de combate sino que también lo era de corazón y alma. Es inevitable enamorase de él.

Aunque me pregunto por qué no está en el ejército real, supongo que su amor por el emperador pudo más que todo… pero ahora que lo recuerdo mi padre es el capitán de ese ejército, además es el consejero real, creo que por ser un doncel se le negó aquella oportunidad.

 _Las doncellas y donceles solo sirven para darnos hijos fuertes, no para pelear…_ aquellas palabras tan venenosas resonaron en mi mente recordándome lo cruel que era aquel hombre. Tal vez la vida de Izuku no sea la que creo… ahora que veo lo fuerte y habilidoso que es quiero conocer todo sobre él.

Me había perdido en mis cavilaciones, que no me di cuenta de cómo Tokoyami se encontraba con la shinai en el cuello, mientras el pecoso gritaba un efusivo _–Tsuki*_ -

-Ganaste Midoriya- acepto un derrotado cuervo, mientas ambos hacían una reverencia como agradecimiento por el enfrentamiento.

-Je eso parece… por cierto Tokoyami-kun este será nuestro horario de entrenamiento ¿verdad?- "Que entrenar a solas con el cuervo, no eso sí que no" los celos me invadieron, yo a duras penas podía convivir un poco con él.

El cuervo solo asintió y pude notar un casi invisible sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Muy bien ya déjense de tonterías, toma- le tendió la espada que le regrese ase mes y medio.

-One for All- la llamo Midoriya.

-Ahora muéstrame lo que puedes controlar-

El doncel desvaino la espada y por primera vez pude observar que la hoja era totalmente dorada, con un solo filo; después se colocó en modo de ataque mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente. Pude ver como su piel brillaba un poco mientras líneas rojas aparecían en esta, de un momento a otra estas desaparecieron mientras la espada chispeaba luces verdes, simulo un corte balanceado con poca fuerza la espada mientras decía – _Smash-_ entonces una gran ráfaga fue provocada, el polvo que se levantó no me dejo ve a primera instancia los daños, pero una vez que esta cortina se levantó observe que el árbol mas cercano había sido despedazado, después me gire para ver la reacción del doncel quien tranquilamente envainaba la katana nuevamente.

Estaba anonadado casi podía apostar que tenía la boca abierta por la impresión pues nunca en mi vida había visto un poder tan inmenso, solo había escuchado que un samurái bastante reconocido llamado "All Might" era capaz de acabar con un ejército con solo blandir su espada. Aquel poder era tan seméjate que llegue a pensar que Izuku fuera hijo no reconocido de este gran héroe.

Al parecer Aizawa se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me dio una señal para que me acercara a ellos.

-Todoroki llevaras a Midoriya la próxima semana a la aldea Huo para que tenga su máscara- pero si se iría en mes y medio porque Aizawa quería que tuviese mascara, aquello me dio curiosidad.

-Mascara para que- pregunte fríamente cruzando los brazos, y pude escuchar al jefe soltar un suspiro.

-Le gusto la máscara de Tokoyami y por amabilidad le ofrecimos buscarle una, además pronto será el festival de esa aldea… así podrá distraerse un poco antes de irse, no crees Todoroki- asentí derrotado.

-Gracias Todoroki-kun-me agradeció el doncel dedicándome una hermosa y amplia sonrisa-

Después de eso cada quien tomo su camino ya que aún tenía tareas que hacer y si quería llegar pronto a la cena tenía que ponerme a trabajar.

Cuando por fin termine me dirijo a el comedor donde escuche las charlas escandalosas y sin sentido, las soportaba solo porque podía escuchar la hermosa voz del pecoso. Cuando la cena termino ambos nos dirigimos hacia la casa, mientras Izuku me contaba todo lo que había echo, aunque odiaba cuando todo era Tokoyami esto, Tokoyami lo otro, lo toleraba pero esta vez le interrumpí al no poder controlar más mis celos… la verdad es que no querían compartirlo con nadie.

-Enséñame a usar una espada- declare de la nada.

-Eh- pareció confuso.

-No lo volveré a repetir así que escucha bien… Enséñame a usar una espada- que buena idea, así pasaría un poco más de tiempo conmigo que con el estúpido cuervo.

-De verdad- sonrió ampliamente y yo solo asentí ocultando mi rostro en mi flequillo –Claro empezaremos mañana mismo- declaro feliz mientras yo ocultaba mi sonrisa con el brazo.

Continuara…

...

 ***Shinai: espada que consiste en cuatro listones de bambú unidos por correas de cuero y mango de cuero. (Kendo)**

 ***Kote: Se trata de seccionar uno de los antebrazos con la que sostiene la espada el adversario. (Kendo)**

 ***Men: Consiste en un golpe vertical que golpea al frente del adversario con el shinai. (Kendo)**

 ***Tsuki: Es un golpe que rara vez se utiliza ya que se debe tener bastante agilidad ya que conciste el golpear el lado del cuello. (Kendo)**

 **Disculpen la tardanza pero tuve que volver a escribir este capítulo ya que lo tenía listo para el viernes pero no me gusto… para aquell s que esperan la aparición de Kat-chan tendrán que esperar un poquito más ya que eh decidido extender un poco más la trama, tal vez lleguemos a los 20 capítulos o mas dependiendo de cómo se desenvuelva la historia… Espero no aburrirlos y nos estamos leyendo.**

…...

 **AlexOkami: Hola y gracias por tu Review espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado… nos estamos leyendo.**

 **MissShootingStar: Hola gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te esté gustando… kya me emociona la idea de que dibujes a Tokoyami, ya que soy pésima dibujando *se va a llorar a un rincón*, espero y te animes… bueno nos estamos leyendo.**

 **DalhiaOP: Hola gracias por tu comentario… ojala te haya gustado este capítulo, por cierto nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Gracias por leer, por sus Follow y favorite.**

 **Nos Vemos en el Próximo Capitulo =0w0=**

 **Nex Cap: "Festival parte 1" (y vuelve el romance ;p )**


	8. Chapter 8

**ADVERTENCIA: MENCION DE PAREJAS QUE QUIZA NO SEAN DE SU AGRADO, faltas de ortografía, mala gramática, drama, Yaoi (obviamente) y posible Occ.**

 **Declaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, sino a Kouhei Horikoshi, si me perteneciera Todoroki x Midorya seria 100% Canon y Kat-chan x Uraraka también sería un hecho.**

 **Capítulo 8 Festival 1ª parte**

-Enséñame a usar una espada- declare de la nada.

-Eh- pareció confuso.

-No lo volveré a repetir así que escucha bien… Enséñame a usar una espada- que buena idea, así pasaría un poco más de tiempo conmigo que con el estúpido cuervo.

-De verdad- sonrió ampliamente y yo solo asentí ocultando mi rostro en mi flequillo –Claro empezaremos mañana mismo- declaro feliz mientras yo ocultaba mi sonrisa con el brazo.

Aquella conversación volvía a mi mente mientras Midoriya acomodaba mis brazos para que tomara correctamente la shinai*, me sentía bastante tonto ya que no sabía empuñar correctamente esta y según el doncel mi posición era errónea, seguramente parecía un inútil ante el peliverde.

Entrenamos arduamente durante los siguientes días hasta que logre empuñar y maniobrar de manera correcta una espada, cada día para mí fue preciado ya que solo éramos él y yo… cada toque accidental u obligatorio de nuestras manos siempre me hacían temblar causando que mi corazón se acelerara.

Cuando me di cuenta se había llegado el día de llevarlo al festival de la aldea vecina por lo que desidia buscar un buen atuendo, tome mi yukata bicolor, el lado derecho es rojo con pétalos blancos mientras el lado izquierdo es blanco con pétalos rojos, peine mi cabello como siempre y coloque las mejores zouri* que tenia ya que el recorrido es bastante largo, aunque afortunadamente el relieve es bastante plano por lo que evitaremos escalar.

Cuando salgo de la habitación me encuentro con que Midoriya viste un yukata color verde olivo, con pequeños brillos, al parecer no puede peinar su cabello ya que lo trae desordenado como siempre, en su mano lleva un kinchaku*, al parecer solo lleva zouri aunque a mí me hubiera gustado verlo con okobo*.

-Estás listo Midoriya- sé que la pregunta es obvia pero es necesaria.

-Estoy listo… ya quiero conocer la aldea vecina y estar en el festival, ne Todoroki-kun habrá fuegos artificiales- lo último lo dijo con un hilo de voz casi inaudible y con un notorio sonrojo.

-Si en todo festival hay fuegos artificiales- levanto la vista y me miro con ojos brillosos que denotaban su emoción.

Nos despedimos de los demás para comenzar la trayectoria d horas ya que iríamos por un atajo. Durante el camino me contaba cómo fue convencido por Asui para utilizar el yukata.

-… entonces me dijo que combinaría con el tema del festival aunque no estaba muy convencido pero si es algo así como una costumbre pues no me queda de otra más que usarlo… ah por cierto Todoroki-kun me encanta tu yukata es demasiado hermoso y te sienta de maravilla, te hace ver mucho más atractivo- lo último no logre escucharlo ya que fue más que un murmullo.

-Gracias Midoriya tú también te ves muy bien, el color te sienta y combina con tus ojos- le declare y pude observar como su hermosa piel blanca se teñía de rojo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-G-Gracias T-Todoroki-kun- me encanta ponerlo nervioso.

-Midoriya extrañas el palacio- realmente quería saber, ya no importaba si mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Por su cara pude ver que estaba un tanto confundido por lo que le mire con determinación y coloque mi mano sobre su hombro para que se animara a contestar.

-Más que extrañar el palacio extraño a las personas que viven ahí, como Uraraka-san digo Uraraka-sam, jeje es la costumbre, a Iida-kun, también a Kirishima-kun, oh también Jorou-san, Kaminari-kun, Sero-kun, aunque casi no habláramos… jeje y a muchos más-

Su semblante se tornó un poco triste y me maldije mentalmente por permitir que mi curiosidad ganara.

-Uraraka-sama es la emperatriz verdad, por lo que eh escuchado es una mujer amable y bella ¿no?-

-Si ella es muy amable y sociable, a pesar de que al principio se encontraba en el palacio en contra de su voluntad nunca fue grosera o caprichosa, siempre nos trató muy bien, por eso me alegro que Kat-chan haya logrado enamorarla ella se merecía una inmensa felicidad- me contesto con una voz melancólica, a mi parecer es él la envidia.

-Ya veo y sobre Iida el quien es, su nombre no me suena-

-Ah es que Iida-kun es el guardia personal de Uraraka-san, él le hizo compañía durante el primer año, siempre la procuro y cuido… a mi parecer Iida-kun estaba enamorado de ella, pero eso era un amor unilateral… es triste no amar y no ser correspondido- con aquella frase su semblante se volvió depresivo – Espero que algún día encuentre a alguien que logre hacerle feliz así como Kirishima-kun lo logro- su semblante se volvió un poco menos sombrío.

-¿Kirisima?-

-Mmm como lo explico ah ya se… mira Kirishima-kun, y yo crecimos juntos, pero Kat-chan siempre prefería jugar con él que conmigo por lo que ambos eran inseparables, además de que siempre entrenaban juntos, por lo tanto para Kirishima fue imposible el no enamorarse del emperador, quien solo lo veía como su mejor amigo, pero cuando Kat-chan cambio este utilizo el amor de Kirishima-kun para su satisfacción personal sin importarle el daño que le hacía, un día solo lo nombro chigo* del general Fatgum sin su consentimiento y cuando se enteró de su nombramiento se devasto maldijo mil veces a Kat-chan pero al final de cuentas termino aceptando el cargo y con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que Fatgum-sama era una persona amable que lo trataba con delicadeza y amor, sano sus heridas internas haciéndolo feliz- sonrió alegremente como si el anhelara vivir lo mismo.

\- Y tú… tú estás enamorado de alguien- le pregunte descaradamente mientras él se pintaba de mil colores.

-Ah e-eto y-yo s-si pero no es correspondido, él está enamorado de alguien más- contesto nostálgico luego me miro -¿y tú?-

-Claro, pero al igual que tu es un amor no correspondido… me pregunto si algún día yo podre ser la persona que le haga feliz- conteste mientras observaba el cielo mientras me mordía la lengua para no declararle mis sentimientos.

-Ya veo- su semblante se tornó extraño ni siquiera podía descifrar que tipo de expresión era aquella – Espero que esa persona te corresponda… si yo fuera esa persona lo haría sin pensar… porque me gustas- lo último no logre captarlo ya que la voz con la que hablaba era demasiado débil.

-Puedes repetir lo último no logre escuchar- vi cómo se sonrojo para luego negar bruscamente con la cabeza, por lo que no le di importancia y deje de insistir.

El resto del camino estuvo gobernado por un silencio sepulcral el cual decidí romper cuando divise una hermosa rosa blanca silvestre, su pureza, su belleza y sus espinas me recordaban al chico alado de mi por lo que no dude dos veces en cortarla y dársela.

-Para mí- pregunto dudoso.

-Hay alguien más- le conteste mientras embozaba una sonrisa pícara.

Izuku tomo la rosa y me regalo una brillante sonrisa que logro deslumbrarme… sin duda no pasara mucho para que pierda el control de mis emociones.

-Gracias Todoroki-kun- agradeció mientras sonreía y la colocaba en su cabello como un prendedor, al parecer la había colocado mal por lo que la tome y se la coloque, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca y el deseo de saborear sus labios se asomó en mi mente pero afortunadamente logre alejarla.

Después de caminar un rato más divise la aldea, por lo que le informe y este puso una cara emocionada, mientras sus ojos esmeralda se llenaban de curiosidad e ilusión.

Informe al guardia a que veníamos además de preguntar dónde se encontraba Hatsume Mei, quien se encargaba de la elaboración de máscaras y equipamiento del tipo militar ya fuese para shinobis como para samuráis, trabajaba en el palacio pero se negó a dejar su hogar.

El guardia me informo su ubicación, tome la mano de Midoriya para dirigirnos hacia la casa de esa loca, podía escuchar los murmullos de Izuku a mi espalda, al parecer parecía bastante emocionado.

-Hola soy Hatsume Mei en que puedo ayudarlos- me hablo de la nada y muy cerca de mi rostro, parecía emocionada, pero al reconocerme su rostro se distorsiono a uno indiferente. – Half Cold Half Hot que te trae por aquí-

Estuve a punto de contestarle pero ella visualizo al doncel que se escondía tras de mí, mientras se aferraba a mi yukata. Ella se abalanzó sobre él y escuche un "Estas muy cerca" por parte del doncel, por lo que me di a la tarea de quitársela de encima, ella se quejó llamándome "Tacaño".

-Él es Midoriya Izuku y necesitamos una máscara… así que has tu trabajo-

-Ya, ne Izuku-kun podría hacerte unas preguntas- ya me lo imaginaba hacia que antes de que me corrieran me fui, sabía que para hacer una máscara ella necesitaba saber cómo eras para crear una máscara adecuada que describa al dueño. En mi caso yo vine cuando tenía 12 y está me hizo infinidad de preguntas bastante bochornosas, pero al final ella me entrego mi mascara de zorro color blanca y líneas rojas puestas artísticamente.

Después de un rato Midoriya llego a mi lado declarando haber acabado, que esa mujer comenzaría su labor, mientras tanto nosotros comenzamos a recorrer la aldea, encontrando con que apenas se estaban colocando los puestos y los artistas se preparaban para su función.

-Waw hace mucho que no venía a un festival, estoy muy emocionado-

-Mm- antes de poder decir más Midoriya tropezó y rápidamente lo sujete de la cintura para evitar que cayese, provocando que nuestros cuerpos se acercaran peligrosamente, el volteo hacia mí y me perdí en sus ojos esmerada que deslumbraban como mil diamantes, sujete con más fuerza su cintura pegándolo más a mí, le vi sonrojarse mientras cerraba los ojos, mi corazón latía fuertemente mientras mi mente solo pensaba en acortar los centímetros que separaban nuestros labios y descubrir su sabor, sentir si eran tan suaves como yo imaginaba.

Comencé a acercarme más y más hasta…

Continuara…

 **Glosario:**

 ***Shinai: espada que consiste en cuatro listones de bambú unidos por correas de cuero y mango de cuero.**

 ***Zouri:** **Son chancletas de tejido, paja o cuero. Se sujetan al pié mediante una tira que se fija en el punto entre los dedos pulgar e índice y se ancla a los lados interior y exterior del pié** **.**

 ***Kinchaku: Es un bolsito para llevar dinero o lo que se te ocurra.**

 ***Okobo:** **Son zapatos muy altos, femeninos (como todo lo incómodo) que se utilizan en las ocasiones en las que se utiliza la ropa tradicional japonesa como en las fiestas, bodas, etc.**

 ***Chigo: como los samurái practicaban un tipo de pederastia llamado Wakashudō o Shudō, donde el nenja es el activo y el mayor de la pareja mientras el chigo o wakashu es el pasivo de la relación, o sea quien aprende del mayor.**

 **Lo siento jejeje pero no pude evitarlo, no me maten.**

 **Espero y les esté gustando lo sé no fue tan romántico como esperaba, lamento la decepción, por cierto espero y haya sido de su agrado las parejas mencionadas, sobre todo el pobre Kirishima, snif snif, fue una decisión un tanto difícil el colocarlo o no.**

 **Pido disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar es solo que me estoy viendo Hibrid Chid de nuevo, para inspirarme un poco…**

 **AlexOkami: Hola gracias por tu Review espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y no te haya desilusionado jejeje… nos estamos leyendo.**

 **MissShootingStar: Hola creo que te quede a deber el romance pero ya sabes empecé a escribir y pues las cosas se me salieron de las manos jeje, y esperare ansiosa para poder ver a Tokoyami … ah por cierto shouto se ve tan lindo cuando se encela, creo que será necesario ponerlo en esas situaciones más seguido ok no jiji. Nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Gracias a todos y todas por leer, también agradezco sus Follow y favorite.**

 **Nos Vemos en el Próximo Capitulo =0w0=**

 **Nex Cap: "Festival parte 2" (ahora si el romance ;p )**


	9. Chapter 9

**ADVERTENCIA: faltas de ortografía, mala gramática, drama, Yaoi (obviamente) y posible Occ.**

 **Declaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, sino a Kouhei Horikoshi, si me perteneciera Todoroki x Midorya seria 100% Canon y Kat-chan x Uraraka también sería un hecho.**

 **Capítulo 9 Festival 2ª parte**

Sujete con más fuerza su cintura pegándolo más a mí, le vi sonrojarse mientras cerraba los ojos, mi corazón latía fuertemente mientras mi mente solo pensaba en acortar los centímetros que separaban nuestros labios y descubrir su sabor, sentir si eran tan suaves como yo imaginaba.

Comencé a acercarme más y más hasta…

-Izukuuuuu- grito la peli rosa provocando que ambos nos separáramos bruscamente con un notorio sonrojo, el cual paso desapercibido por la inventora.

-H-Hat-Hatsume-san jejeje que necesita- el doncel contesto bastante nervioso y con un notable sonrojo, maldecí mil veces la llegada de esa mujer estuve a punto de probar los labios del chico que me gusta.

-Ya está tu mascara de conejito, mira es tan linda, esta echa de madera y bambú tallada a mano ah la pintura es totalmente vegetal por lo que durara mucho tiempo, además las líneas de aquí- señalo líneas verdes dibujadas en esta- demuestran lo valiente que eres, estas de aquí muestran lo amble y sencillo que logras ser…- así siguió por un buen rato, pero terminare esto durante los fuegos artificiales.

Al fin esta obscureciendo por lo que no tardaba en dar inicio las funciones especiales del festival, ya que este festival es bastante diferente a los otros, porque al caer el sol los mejores ninjas muestran sus habilidades asombrando a los visitantes, después eres libre de pasear por los puestos de comida o juegos para después admirar lo fuegos artificiales que dan por culminado el festejo.

Hatsume por fin nos deja solos ya que tiene que preparar su puesto y función, así que aprovecho para guiar a Midoriya hacia la plaza principal donde se llevara a cabo la función, al parecer aún no hay mucha gente por lo que encontramos asientos cerca del escenario de madera.

No esperamos mucho ya que pronto todo está lleno y los artistas están subiendo al escenario para dar la bienvenida.

-Hola buenas tardes o debería decir noches tengan todos ustedes, primero que nada Bienvenidos al Festival de verano en Huo, diviértanse como cada año y recuerden quedarse hasta el final para apreciar los hermosos fuegos artificiales- termino de dar la bienvenida un chica pelinegra que si no mal recuerdo se llama Kodai, aunque me sorprendió que como cada año Shinsou no haya hecho aparición, seguramente este ocupado o inclusive no se encuentre en la aldea sino en el reino B.

Enseguida subió un chico peli plata al cual conocía bastante bien su nombre es Tetsutetsu ese chico sí que es bastante duro literalmente, acepto que cuando me tocó enfrentarlo fue bastante difícil vencerlo.

Por su parte Izuku miraba embelesado mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido que lejos de incomodarme me resultaban de lo más tierno.

Lo observamos romper grandes rocas con sus brazos demostrando la dureza de su cuerpo, bueno pues su habilidad era endurecer su cuerpo y cuando lo hacia su piel adquiría el mismo color que su cabello.

Izuku comenzó a murmura cada vez más. Diciendo que aquella habilidad se parecía a la de su amigo, la gente de alrededor nos miraba raro, cosa que me causaba bastante gracia.

Y hace pasó cada uno de los mejores hijas de Huo, inclusive pudimos ver la presentación de Shiozaki quien era una maestra en el arte de la vegetación, ya que su habilidad consiste en hacer que su cabello se convierta en ramas espinosas.

Al terminar las presentaciones a caminamos entre los puestos de comida.

-Midoriya que se te antoja-

-Eto tal vez tokoyaki o dango-

-Serán ambos- lo arrastre al mejor puesto de tokoyaki el cual pertenecía a Honenuki un inseparable amigo de Tetsutetsu.

Pedimos nuestra orden y nos dispusimos a comer mientras observábamos cada puesto, al terminar de comer le sugerí colocarse la máscara a lo cual accedió y yo me coloque la mía del lado izquierdo cubriendo ese perfil, mientras Midoriya cubrió su lado derecho, aquello me pareció como si ambos hubiésemos serrado nuestro mundo del exterior, durante el resto del recorrido hablábamos de como eran los ninjas de Huo, hasta que los peces dorados hicieron su aparición y el peli verde como buen niño corrió entusiasmado para atrapar uno.

Después de cuatro intentos fallidos Izuku parecía cada vez más deprimido por lo que tome la decisión de deprimirlo más.

-Eres un maestro en el uso de la espada y no puedes atrapar un simple pez- el doncel hizo un puchero y adoptó una mueca molesta.

-Ah yo el gran Todoroki-sama te hará el honor de regalarte uno- me puse de cuclillas a lado de el para ágilmente sacar uno, cuando le extendí la red para que reclamara su premio este me veía con los ojos iluminados como buen niño pequeño recibiendo su primer regalo.

-Gracias Todoroki-kun- ah como quisiera decirle que me llame Sho-chan o Shouto, pero me parece vergonzoso así que no lo hare.

Colocaron al pe en un recipiente para seguir nuestro camino hacia un puesto de manzanas acarameladas, solo compramos una ya que no se me antojaba algo tan dulce bueno si los labios de Izuku pero esos los tomaría después.

Ya estaba decidido, mientras caminábamos planeaba perfectamente como seria nuestro primer beso.

" _Si hago que tropiece nuevamente y lo sujeto de la sintura esta vez sin dudarlo lo besare o mientras estamos viendo los fuegos artificiales le tomo la mano provocando que nuestras miradas se cruces acercándonos cada vez más para finalmente unir nuestros labios… creo que el ultimo suena mejor"_

-Todoroki-kun quieres manzana- más que pregunta parecía más una orden.

-Claro- me acerque de manera seductora a la manzana mordiéndola lenta y apasionadamente.

-N-No sabía que te gustaban tanto- se sonrojo bastante.

Continuamos dando vueltas disfrutando del ambiente y de las personas, hasta que Midoriya vio a un niño pequeño llorar y este no pudo evitar correr a su auxilio.

-Qué te pasa pequeño- la manera en que lo consolaba era bastante tierna y por un momento me imagine teniendo una familia a su lado.

-Se acabó mi dinero y no pude llevarle un regalo a mama- lloriqueo el niño.

-Toma puedes regalarle este lindo pez dorado-

-gracias señor-

-No me agradezcas sino al chico serio de allá- me señalo.

El niño corrió hacia mí y me agradeció con una sonrisa la cual no pude evitar corresponder.

Observamos al pequeño correr y no pude evitar tomar la mano del doncel.

-Todoroki-kun- tartamudeo.

-Vamos pronto comenzara el festival- comenzamos a caminar con rumbo a una loma cercana donde se podían apreciar mejor los fuegos artificiales. Caminamos tomados de la mano sin intenciones de soltarnos, aquel agarre era tan cálido que me mantenía tranquilo.

-Waw se ve toda la aldea desde aquí-

-Empe…-fui interrumpido por el estruendo del primer fuego artificial.

Tomamos asiento en el pasto para apreciar el espectáculo de colores, era hora de poner mi plan en acción por lo que coloque mi mano sobre la suya, esperte que el volteara cosa que nunca paso ya que estaba tan centrado observando emocionadamente cada uno de ellos, subí mi vista al espectáculo perdiéndome en los colores de estos.

" _No hay prisa… presiento que soy correspondido_ " pensé con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Continuara…..

 **Que tal quedo tal vez un poco cliché pero tierno, por fin Todoroki se da cuenta de que es correspondido kya….**

 **¿Qué pasara el próximo capítulo? ¿Todoroki podrá besar a Deku? O ¿Serán separados? Es drama así que TODO puede pasar jajaja.**

 **DalhiaOP: Hola gracias por tu comentario… see lo se soy algo perversa jeje espero y te haya gustado el capítulo nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Gracias a todos y todas por leer, también agradezco sus Follow y favorite.**

 **Nos Vemos en el Próximo Capitulo =0w0=**

 **Nex Cap: "Mi mayor deseo"**


	10. Chapter 10

**ADVERTENCIA: faltas de ortografía, mala gramática, drama, Yaoi (obviamente) y posible Occ.**

 **Declaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, sino a Kouhei Horikoshi, si me perteneciera Todoroki x Midorya seria 100% Canon y Kat-chan x Uraraka también sería un hecho.**

 **Capítulo 10 Mi mayor deseo**

Tomamos asiento en el pasto para apreciar el espectáculo de colores, era hora de poner mi plan en acción por lo que coloque mi mano sobre la suya, espere que el volteara cosa que nunca paso ya que estaba tan centrado observando emocionadamente cada uno de ellos, subí mi vista al espectáculo perdiéndome en los colores de estos.

" _No hay prisa… presiento que soy correspondido_ " pensé con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Al finalizar el espectáculo regresamos al centro de la aldea para despedirnos y comenzar el viaje de regreso, aunque Hatsume trato de convencerme de quedarnos pero no me fio muy bien de estos ninjas así que eh decidido partir, así aprovechare para mostrarle al doncel mi lugar secreto.

Conociéndolo se emocionará bastante y perderá el sueño y cansancio en cuento vea la hermosa vista además hoy no hay nubes obstruyendo la vista de la luna llena la cual iluminará el camino.

El camino es bastante bullicioso gracias a cierto peli verde que no se cansa de contarme todo lo que vivimos ese día, sin importarle que yo también estuve en cada uno de los eventos, después de un rato por fin llegamos a lo que mi madre y yo llamamos Tsuki no Hikari, se podía observar un lago bastante brillante gracias a las estrellas y la luz de la luna, una cascada en medio del lago que provenía de cause del rio.

Alrededor el pasto era verde y florido, las flores tenían colores extravagantes además de brillar al contraste de la luz, mire a Midoriya dándome cuenta de que sus ojos brillaban igual o incluso más que el lago.

-Quieres darte un baño, el agua siempre esta tibia- giro el rostro para observarme mientras asentía aun maravillado… pareciese que un ratón le comió la lengua, no contestaba ni gritaba entusiasmado solo miraba de manera asombrada y sin palabras, realmente me sentía feliz de compartir este lugar con él.

-…-

-Iré a buscar las mantas que mi madre y yo dejábamos escondidas, cuando estés listo puedes ir ahí- señale unos arbustos que escondía un prado lleno de luciérnagas y flores.

-Si… gracias por traerme aquí- me sonrió ampliamente provocando que correspondiera esta.

Le deje para buscar las mantas escondidas, el simple hecho de estar aquí me trae recuerdos tanto agradables como nostálgicos… después de todo aquí venía con mi madre para levantarle el ánimo después de una visita de mi viejo.

Cuando las encontré empecé a preparar el lugar donde dormiríamos el día de hoy, si es que podíamos dormir, acomode las mantas de tal manera que estuvieran juntas, así podría asegurarme de que nada la pasara.

Paso un rato y fui por leña para encender una fogata para entrar en calor ya que la noche podría ser un poco fría. Me adentre al bosque recogiendo leña seca la cual era demasiado escasa, cuando termine me dirigí a el lago y sin darme cuenta tome el camino que me llevaría a la parte donde él se encontraba bañando… cuando me di cuenta de donde estaba me di la vuelta enseguida pero me percaté de que él no se encontraba por lo que decidí bañarme.

Retire toda mi ropa y tranquilamente entre en el agua la cual estaba totalmente tibia, tan agradable para mi piel, me relaje un rato hasta que un ruido me altero, voltee bruscamente encontrándome con Midoriya de espaldas tan ajeno a mi presencia.

Estaba a punto de irme pero era la primera vez que podía observar su espalda desnuda, la curiosidad pudo más conmigo así que termine estudiando su espalda, pero me arrepentí en seguida ya que encontré muchas cicatrices en esta, si buscaba en sus brazos también tenía, aquellas cicatrices parecían recientes por la profundidad y la visibilidad de estas.

Mi cuerpo automáticamente se dirigió hacia él, abrazándolo por la espalda causándole un pequeño brinco por el susto.

-T-Todoroki-kun q-que- pregunto bastante nervioso.

-Como te las hiciste- pregunte con un tono frio y pude notar como el cuerpo entero de Izuku se tensaba ante mi pregunta.

-F-Fue un a-accidente- a pesar de estar de espaldas me di cuenta de que bajo la mirada.

-Mientes… quien te las hizo son resientes- le exigí mientras tocaba una de las cicatrices con suma delicadeza.

-N-No m-miento… n-no t-toques ahí p-por f-favor ah- lo acepto las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

-Lo hare si me dices la verdad- negocie mientras mi mano izquierda viajaba por toda su espalda.

-Ah- el doncel arqueo la espalda cuando llegue al final de la espalda.

-Parece que no piensas decirme la verdad- le susurre cerca del oído para después lamer su cuello, hace unos instantes mi autocontrol se fue al carajo.

-T-te lo diré solo… solo si…- solté un poco el agarre y este aprovecho para guiarse dejándonos cara a cara. –Solo si tú me cuentas como te hiciste esta- acaricio tiernamente la cicatriz de mi ojo izquierdo aquella herida que más que daño físico significo un gran dolor emocional, el comienzo y la razón de mi sed de venganza.

Suspire hondo, tenía curiosidad quería saber quién le había dañado y si rebelar mi pasado era necesario para calmas mi ansiedad no me importaría hacerlo.

-De acuerdo- con aquellas palabras el me abrazo fuertemente y no me quedo más que corresponder el abrazo. Estábamos tan sumidos en las emociones que olvidamos algo importante ambos estábamos DESNUDOS y abrazados no fue hasta que nuestros miembros se rosaron que caímos en cuenta en la situación, nos separamos abruptamente totalmente sonrojados.

-L-Lo siento- musito el doncel.

-No yo lo siento… me deje llevar… deberíamos salir de agua-dije sin mirarlo, aun no podía mirarlo a la cara me sentía fatal por aquella falta de respeto de mi parte, si Aizawa-sensei me viera estaría entre sus vendas a punto de morir por falta de oxígeno.

Ambos aun sonrojados salimos mientras lo dirigía una pequeña depresión cerca del prado, donde la vista hacia la cascada y hacia la luna se podía apreciar mucho mejor.

-Tu primero Midoriya- le ordene aun sin mirarlo.

-Porque yo primero Todoroki-kun- hizo un mohín.

-Todoroki-

-Eh-

-No me gustan los honoríficos-

-Oh ya-

-Comienza que no tengo toda la noche-

-Eh no tu primero-

Lo mire fríamente dejándole claro que yo no empezaría.

-Ha ok… por donde debo empezar- palmea sus mano en sus mejillas para comenzar a contarme su pasado.

Continuara…..

 **Hola jeje seguro esperaban la aparición de Kat-chan pero aun no es tiempo, ahora se viene lo sad, el pasado de Midoriya será rebelado…**

 **Gracias a todos y todas por leer, también agradezco sus Follow y favorite.**

 **Nos Vemos en el Próximo Capitulo =0w0=**

 **Nex Cap. Los fragmentos del pasado (Midorya)**


	11. Chapter 11

**ADVERTENCIA: MUERTE DE PERSONAJES,faltas de ortografía, mala gramática, drama, Yaoi (obviamente) y posible Occ.**

 **Declaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, sino a Kouhei Horikoshi, si me perteneciera Todoroki x Midorya seria 100% Canon y Kat-chan x Uraraka también sería un hecho.**

 **NOTA: este capítulo es narrado por Deku, la narración tiene saltos de tiempo desproporcionales y si sentido, porque usare la edad de Deku como referencia. NO todo lo que se describa en este capítulo será lo que le dice a Todoroki, los fragmentos de los cuales serán reblados para este estarán en** _ **cursivas**_ **.**

 **Capítulo 11 Fragmentos del pasado (Midoriya)**

Acababa de cumplir los tres años y mama me había traído a el mercado para comprarme ropa nueva, pero mi curiosidad me alejo de ella lo suficiente para perderme, es por eso que ahora estoy sentado en una esquina de la calle mientras mis lágrimas caían sin censura por mis mejillas.

\- Estas bien- una voz bastante bonita me saca de mis cavilaciones, encontrándome con un chico de cabello bicolor.

-No encuentro a mi mami- solloce.

-Te llevaré con tu mama- el niño me tendió la mano.

Cuando tome su mano se sentían tan cálida, que no quería soltarla, aquel chico era mi segundo héroe favorito ya que el primero es el gran All Migth.

Después de deambular por el mercado nos detuvimos, algo confundido voltee a verlo dándome cuenta de que me observaba meticulosamente provocando que me sonrojara, al parecer se dio cuenta y desvió la mirada apenado, aquella mueca hizo un vuelco en mi corazón.

-Ella es tu madre- señalo a mi madre, por lo que le solté para correr hacia ella, pero me frene para agradecerle, el solo asintió y se fue antes de poder preguntarle su nombre.

…

 _Era de noche había salido de casa para poder casar luciérnagas aunque mi madre me prohibió salir, a veces no entiendo por qué se preocupa tanto si ya tengo 7 años, ya puedo cuidarme solo, o eso creo._

 _Al darme cuenta de que hoy no hay ninguna luciérnaga lo cual es raro ya que vivo muy cerca del bosque de las luciérnagas, regreso a casa, al dar la vuelta todo se ilumina espontáneamente. Rápidamente me dirijo a casa, cuando llego esta está en llamas así que rápidamente entro encontrando a mi madre tirada en el suelo con manchas de sangre en su cuerpo._

 _-Mama… Mama despierta- le grito pero ella no reacciona._

 _Intente secarla de casa pero estaba muy pesada así que trate de salir por ayuda pero algo me golpeo y termine inconsciente._

…

 _Al despertar me encontraba en la espalda de un sujeto rubio y musculoso, trate de bajarme aun desorientado, al parecer se dio cuenta de que estaba consciente y me bajo de su espalda._

 _Al verle a la cara no pude contener mi emoción, nunca creí que podría estar tan cerca de mi gran héroe All Migth, pero mi felicidad no duro mucho ya que recordé que mama se encontraba inconsciente en nuestra casa la cual era devorada por el fuego._

 _-Estas bien shonnen- me hablo._

 _-M-Mi mama d-donde e-esta- logre preguntar._

 _-Cuál es tu nombre shonen-_

 _-Izuku… Midoriya Izuku- conteste._

 _-Muy bien Midoriya-shonen tómatelo con calma tu mama… ya no está con nosotros shonen… tu mama murió… lo lamento-_

 _Estaba en shock no podía creer lo que mi héroe decía, no era posible mi mama no podía estar… de pronto sentí mis lágrimas en mis mejillas siendo imposible retenerlas comencé a llorar aún más._

 _Sentí los fuertes brazos de All Migth rodear mi espalda, consolándome._

…

Tres años después de la tragedia de mi aldea, yo vivía en el palacio ya que All Migth me había adoptado como su hijo, y no solo eso también me había heredado su poder "One for All".

El día de hoy nos dirigíamos a la aldea Youhei donde el mejor amigo de Toshinori-sensei vivía. Cuando llegue pude observar lo bien que estaban distribuidas las casas, trate de buscar chicos de mi edad para jugar un poco ya que los chicos del palacio rara vez jugaban conmigo. Desilusionado me senté frente a la casa donde Toshinori-sensei hablaba con Aizawa-san.

Cuando termino su reunión nos retiramos para pasear un rato por el festival del reino, el cual se hacía por el cumpleaños del príncipe Kat-chan, recordando aquello busque un regalo para dárselo una vez que regrese al palacio.

No soy un gran amigo del príncipe, pero desde que llegue él fue bastante amable conmigo, siempre me llevaba a jugar, incluso algunas veces Kirishima se nos unía, al verlos juntos podía darme cuenta de que eran muy buenos amigos ya que algunas veces me sentía excluido de sus juegos y platicas.

Mientras caminaba encontré la orilla del rio mire un árbol y pensé que podría ver los fuegos artificiales desde ahí, me dirigí hacia el pero el primer estruendo del espectáculo llamo mi atención, luego escuche como algo caía al rio, me di la vuelta encontrándome con un niño que trataba inútilmente de nadar contra la corriente. Sin pensarlo me lance a su auxilio no sin antes atar mi cintura con una cuerda unida a un árbol.

Comencé a nadar hasta alcanzarlo y sacarlo del rio. Al estar fuera no pude evitar sonrojarme aquel chico era el mismo que me salvo de perderme hace bastante, nunca podría olvidad aquel cabello bicolor.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte una vez que vi como abría los ojos.

-Si… Gracias- lo examine mientras le escuchaba, su voz tan varonil provocaba que mi corazón latiera desenfrenado.

-No hay de que, para eso son los héroes… parece que estas bien… me pregunto si tendré que llevarte a un médico o a casa- comencé a pensar en voz alta una mala costumbre mía- Mmm que haría Toshinori-sensei en este caso… oh casi lo olvido… Mi nombre es Midiroya Izuku-

Me presente con la ilusión de obtener esta vez su nombre, estaba tan emocionado y nervioso que sonreí como idiota.

-Todoroki Shouto y nuevamente gracias- Todoroki Shouto que hermoso nombre, nunca lo olvidare.

\- Es un placer Todoroki-kun… por cierto con esas ropas mojadas vas a enfermarte- le entregue mi haori* verde obscuro que traía puesto–Toma póntelo- lo observe ponérselo mientras sonreí con satisfacción, aquel chico se veía tan lindo pero su mirada se veía tan rota que me dieron ganas de abrazarlo e intentar arreglarlo

-Gracias-

-No es nada… Ten más cuidado- Mire hacia la ciudad y me gire para observar sus facciones con más detalle tratando de memorizarlos, desde el color de su cabello como sus hermosos ojos bicolor – Estabas viendo los fuegos artificiales ¿Verdad?-

El solo asintió ante mi pregunta, quería escucharlo una vez más y grabar su hermoso tono de voz.

-Eto creo que es hora de irme- lastimosamente tenía que irme, pero antes le bese la frente como un impulso, me di la vuelta para esconder mi sonrojo.

-Gracias de nuevo- escuche mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Espero volverte a ver Todoroki-Kun- le dije, porque realmente deseaba volverlo a ver, quería que ese rostro inexpresivo sonriera y que sus ojos fríos y vacíos se iluminaran.

Después de estar un poco lejos encontré un puesto perfecto donde vendía figurillas de dragones, así que desidia cómprale al príncipe un dragón rojo.

Después de mi compra me dirijo con Tosinori-sensei quien al verme mojado empieza a regañarme.

-Nadar en el rio es peligrosos, menos mal que aún no empieza la temporada de lluvias…- continuo pero no pude evitar sonreír al recordar al chico semi pelirojo. -Me estas escuchando shonen-

Asentí para después dirigirnos al palacio donde Kat-chan se encontraba aguardándome, le entregue el obsequio y me retire a mi habitación para cambiar mis ropas mojadas.

…

 _Cuando tenía 15 Kat-chan me convirtió en su cupido, ya que me enviaba a entregar las múltiples cartas a la princesa del reino Uragravit, de quien me había echo amiga durante uno de los viajes que tenía con All Migth, una vez me anime a leer lo que le escribía y me reí como nunca lo había echo en mi vida ya que eran cosas sin sentido y estaba tan lejos de ser una carta de amor pero a pesar de todo Uraraka-san las esperaba con ansias._

 _Durante ese tiempo también se empezaron a escuchar rumores de que un grupo rebelde llamado The Villain quienes empezaban a realizar vandalismo en todo el reino._

 _En una noche tranquila mientras hacía guardia junto a Kirishima fuimos atacados por The Villain, en mi caso tuve que enfrentarme al segundo al mando de la organización que si no mal recordaba se llama Tomura, aunque no termine muy bien de esa pelea me rompí varios huesos y algunas heridas profundas pero no perdí se podría decir que el huyo después de que su líder "All for One" quien tenía la capacidad de robar las habilidades de otros y hacerlas suyas, perdiera ante All Migth._

 _Al enterarme de que este había sido derrotado me encontré con un All Migth en un mal estado, su cuerpo entero estaba demacrado, no quedaba rastro del héroe musculosos y brillante. No pude contener mis lágrimas, llore nuevamente, el me acaricio el cabello mientras sonreía amablemente._

 _-Eres el siguiente Midoriya-shonen- me dijo aun con una sonrisa, mientras sus ojos se cerraban para seguramente nuca volverlos a abrir. Nuevamente me quede solo, nuevamente había perdido a mi familia y no pude hacer nada otra vez, me sentí inútil._

 _Pero All Migth no había sido la única perdida sino que el emperador Katsuki también había murto obligando a Kat-chan tomar el reino._

 _El día de la coronación fue al día siguiente ni siquiera le dieron el tiempo necesario para sopesar la pérdida de su padre. También se nombró a Endeavor como el concejero real y capitán del ejército._

 _Con ello Kat-chan cambio drásticamente dejo de ser el chico amable y se convirtió en alguien frívolo y cruel tal como lo era Endeavor-sama, las cosas cambiaron en el palacio, me prohibieron estar en el ejército ya que la nueva política decía que las doncellas y donceles solo deben atender el hogar, a su pareja e hijos._

 _Como me negué al principio fui azotado por el mismo Kat-chan quien según él me estaba mostrando cual era mi lugar. Poco después el emperador contrajo matrimonio con Uraraka-san quien se convirtió en mi mejor amiga y la persona que me protegía de Kat-chan, además contaba con Iida-kun quien siempre me estaba protegiendo de los varones pervertidos._

…

 _Ahora que cumplo los 20 años Kat-chan me a escogido como su concubino ya que según el yo debo conocer mi lugar además de conocer mi función la cual es solo satisfacerlo y darle hijos, al principio me negué rotundamente inclusive intente huir pero para mí mala suerte Sero-kun me descubrió y obviamente me delato._

 _-Así que intentando escapar, que mal agradecido que pasar5a si el emperador se entera de esto- Endeavor me golpeo en el estómago después de decirme aquello provocando que callera inconsciente._

 _Cuando desperté me encontraba atado con cadenas en el calabozo, vestido con un simple kimono gris. Antes de preguntar qué pasaba sentí el primer golpe del látigo en mi espalda y no pude ahogar un grito._

 _-Así aprenderás mocoso a conocer tus funciones y lugar- Endeavor continuo golpeando – Ahora en una semana será la ceremonia si intentas algo tu amigo Iida o Kiminari pagaran tu incompetencia-_

 _Aquella amenaza fue más que suficiente para que aceptara mi realidad._

 _El día había llegado, Uraraka-san me ayudaba a vestirme para la ceremonia._

 _-Lo siento Deku-kun, sé que tu aun… por el tal Todoroki-_

 _-No te preocupes Uraraka-san, eso quedo en el pasado, además creo que jamás lo volveré a ver- le sonreí falsamente._

 _\- Ire por un poco de maquillaje, espérame aquí- asentí y coloque el velo, mientras pensaba en el chico que me salvo y había salvado._

 _Me estaba arreglando cuando escuche que algo caía, di la vuelta encontrándome con un joven con el rostro cubierto…_

Continuara…..

 ***Haori: Chaqueta cruzada de tres cuartos, es ropa formal. Ropa típica japonesa.**

 **Hola que tal les parecio, la verdad esque tuve muchos problemas para escribirlo talvez no sea tan sad como queria pero bueno tampoco queria ser tan mala con el pobre Deku… Espero y haya sido de su agrado y nos estamos leyendo.**

…

 **Guest: Hola gracias por tu Review, aquí esta la actualización espero y te haya gustado… nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Gracias a todos y todas por leer, también agradezco sus Follow y favorite.**

 **Nos Vemos en el Próximo Capitulo =0w0=**

 **Nex Cap. Los fragmentos del pasado (Todoroki)**


	12. Chapter 12

**ADVERTENCIA: MUERTE DE PERSONAJES, faltas de ortografía, mala gramática, drama, Yaoi (obviamente) y posible Occ.**

 **Declaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, sino a Kouhei Horikoshi, si me perteneciera Todoroki x Midorya seria 100% Canon y Kat-chan x Uraraka también sería un hecho.**

 **NOTA: Shouto-kun vuelve a narrar a partir de este capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 12 Fragmentos del pasado (Todoroki)**

Desde que tengo memoria mi madre siempre ha cuidado de mí, mi padre nunca vivió con nosotros, según ella él era una persona muy ocupada y no tenía tiempo de vernos. Yo creí todo lo que madre decía ya que siempre embozaba la sonrisa que tanto me tranquilizaba.

Un día cuando cumplí 5 un hombre de barba y bigote discutía con mi mama.

-Me lo llevare- aquel hombre demandaba.

-No puedes, ya te los llevaste a ellos… no es suficiente… él es apenas un niño, solo déjame entrenarlo- mi madre decía como suplica.

No logre escuchar más ya que Aizawa-sama llego a casa y tuve que recibirlo, cuando entro su cara de fastidio cambio a una de molestia, el hombre lo miro severo para irse sin siquiera mirarme.

-Mama quien era ese señor-

-Nadie hijo… nadie- sonrió.

Después de que mama hablara con Aizawa-sama esta me llevo al área de entrenamiento, donde me mostro las técnicas básicas para ser un ninja, durante semanas entrene mi equilibrio y velocidad. Según mi madre y otros ninjas yo soy un genio, aun no entiendo bien el significado de aquello pero sabía que eso hacia feliz a mama.

Después las visitas del hombre samurái eran cada vez más frecuentes; un día después de que ese hombre viniera mama estaba llorando abrazándose a sí misma.

-Mama que tienes, porque lloras- mama levanto la vista y limpio sus lágrimas para darme un fuerte abrazo.

-Bien estoy bien- mi madre comenzó a sollozar y solo pude abrazarla.

Después de un buen rato mama se recompuso y me pidió que la siguiera, eso hice, me llevo por todo el bosque hasta encontrar una cascada rodeada de muchas flores de colores, tan raras y hermosas. Pude observar que mama estaba tranquila por ende yo también me tranquilice disfrutando de la maravillosa vista además de un baño caliente en el lago.

Pasamos la noche en aquel lugar al que nombramos Tsuki no Hikari, aquel que en el futuro se volvería nuestro lugar sagrado.

Un día no pude aguantar más mi curiosidad y le pregunte a Aizawa-sama si él conocía al hombre que visitaba a mama y el solo me dijo que aquel hombre es conocido como Endeavor un gran samurái del ejército del reino.

Las visitas de aquel hombre se volvían más frecuentes durante el invierno, pero siempre que venía mi madre tenía un semblante triste, poco a poco empecé a tomarle rencor al tal Endeavor ya que siempre provocaba muecas tristes en mi madre.

…

Cuando cumplí los 11 años aquel hombre junto con mi madre discutían fuertemente.

-Él ya tiene 11 años, puedo apostar que ya controla el hielo a la perfección así que me lo llevare-

-No no… ya perdí a tres hijos no te dejare llevártelo a él… seguramente en uno años me vendrás a decir lo mismo… vendrás a decirme que murió- y mama comenzó a llorar.

-CALLATE dije que me lo llevare y eso hare, como si me importara, si muere simplemente vengo y te hago otro… ya que solo sirves para darme hijos-

-NO TE LO LLEVARAS… YO SOY UNA SINOBI Y COMO TAL NO…- un fuerte golpe la callo, haciéndola caer al suelo.

No pude contenerme más y corrí a su lado.

-Así que este es Shouto- sonrió al verme pero aquello me causo escalofrió. –Te iras conmigo, dejaremos a tu inútil madre y te convertiré en mi sucesor, sé que tu podrás superar a Toshinori- me dijo mientras me miraba.

-No quiero- murmure.

-Eh quieres quedarte en esta aldea donde nunca serás alguien al igual que tu madre- me miro severamente.

-No quiero ir con usted… porque es malo, hace llorar a mi madre y además la golpeo… yo yo no puedo perdonar eso- lo enfrente.

-Ya vez lo que causas, eres una inútil ni siquiera pudiste criarlo como se debe- le dio un golpe nuevamente a mi madre, aquello me hizo enojar.

-Le dije que deje en paz a mi madre… vallase y nunca más vuelva- casi grite aquello, el hombre me miro colérico, desvaino su espada dejado ver las flamas las cuales se concentraron en su mano la cual se acercaba a mi ojo izquierdo.

-Esto es para que entiendas tu eres un varón y tu madre es una doncella, las doncellas y donceles solo sirven para dar hijos y criarlos… pero tu madre ni eso puede hacer bien… mírate te echo a perder- solo podía medio escuchar sus palabras ya que el dolor nublaba mi mente en ese momento.

-Endeavor déjalos, ya escuchaste al niño no quiere ir contigo además ya no eres bienvenido a ese lugar… Vete- escuche como Aizawa-sama llegaba.

Después de ello me quedo una horrenda cicatriz en mi ojo izquierdo.

-Aizawa-sama usted me dirá quien es Endeavor y porque me quería llevar con él-

-Muy bien te lo diré porque creo que tu madre nunca lo hará- suspiro perezosamente –Endeavor se llama Todoroki Enji, es un samurái que ha vivido bajo la sombra del gran All Migth- aquello lo dijo en tono de sarcasmo – Ese hombre para tu desgracia es TU PADRE-

Estaba en shock ese hombre era mi padre, aquello era realmente doloroso.

-Entonces porque- pregunte.

-Ese hombre es un sujeto muy frio, además ustedes no son hijos legítimos de Endeavor… tu madre y ese sujeto nunca se casaron-

-Tengo hermanos-

-Si tres en total… dos varones un una doncella-

-Porque no están con mama-

-Tu padre los arrebato de ella una vez que nacieron… nunca los conoció además que dos de ellos fallecieron hace unos años- aquello procesaba en mi mente y sin querer me di cuenta de cuando fue aquello, si no mal recordaba debió ser cuando mi madre me llevo por primera vez a Tsuki no Hikari.

-Entonces porque yo…-

-Se lo debes a All Migth*-

…

Con el paso de los años mi madre comenzó a enloquecer, cada vez que me veía gritaba o deliraba, incluso intento matarme en algunas ocasiones… verla en ese estado me resultaba bastante doloroso. Mi madre al verme siente que ve al hombre que le hizo la vida miserable. Cada día que pasa el odio que siento hacia Endeavor crese pero no al grado de tomar venganza.

Como mi madre no puede seguir en el negocio ninja conseguí algunos trabajos pero no era suficiente para subsistir… así que me vi en la necesidad de trabajar como ninja profesional Aizawa-sensei quien se había echo cargo de mi desde que mi madre se "enfermó" me autorizo para misiones de adultos gracias a que había cumplido con los estándares necesarios.

Mi primera misión consistió en la infiltración a una casa Shougun para robar algunos pergaminos con las estrategias de guerra, la cual fu un éxito además de que recibí una buena paga.

Mi segunda misión fue bastante complicada ya que para un joven de 14 años el quitar la vida era algo bastante traumático, aunque gracias a mi rostro inexpresivo nadie se dio cuenta. Después de aquello manchar mis manos de sangre se volvió tan normal que ya no sentía remordimientos.

Cuando cumplí los 15 escuche que mi héroe All Migth habia muerto, aquello me entristeció pero no me atreví a ir al funeral. Ese año estuvo lleno de tragedias ya que no solo mi héroe murió sino que también mi madre.

-Shouto se un buen chico… no dejes que ese lado izquierdo te envenene- aquellas palabras fueron las ultimas que escuche de sus labios, mu hubiera gustado haber encontrado el verdadero significado pero solo creí entenderlas. Así que me jure nunca usar mi lado izquierdo además de vengar a mi madre.

Durante todos esos años solo la imagen del doncel que me salvo en el rio me mantenía cuerdo, ya que mi vida se volvió tan obscura y fría. Me acostaba con mujeres por información o simplemente por capricho, Aizawa-sensei solía regañarme pero después dejó de hacerlo porque a pesar de sus esfuerzos yo no entendía nada.

Empecé a frecuentar bares de los callejones obscuros donde varios The Villain residían, las misiones que se encontraban en ese lugar eran de las peores pero bastante bien pagadas, además de que ahí conocí a Creatie, la traficante de información más eficaz y sexi del reino.

Continuara…..

 **Hola aquí culminan los Flash back… lo se me paso de Occ jeje pero no lo pude evitar.**

 **Todoroki volverá a redactar a partir de aquí, tal vez en un futuro la perspectiva de nuestro bebe Deku-kun vuelva a hacer aparición.**

 **Endeavor de Tirano… no se ustedes pero yo creo que le sienta bien, aunque es un gran héroe no me acaba de caer bien hizo sufrir mucho a mi Shouto.**

 ***Bueno el describir que hizo All Migth se iba a volver tedioso, así que lo aclarare en este apartado:** bueno pues en resumen nuestro héroe favorito se enteró de la relación de Endeavor con la mama de Shouto, también se enteró de que ella nunca conoció a sus hijos… entonces cuando la mujer esta embarazada de Shouto, nuestro héroe le pide a Recoveri Gild que le atienda durante el parto y es así como Endeavor no se puede llevar a Shouto. (Como se enteró pues eso es cosa de Aizawa).

…..

 **DalhiaOP:** Hola oye creo que ahora vas a odiar a Endeavor aún más, con respecto a su muerte sigo pensándomela, no creo que deba morir yo creo que debe vivir con el remordimiento de sus actos el resto de su vida ┐0_0┌… Ambos tienen un pasado sad, así que creo que ambos encajan perfectamente justo… bueno espero y no me haya pasado de sad en este cap y haya sido de tu agrado; gracias por leer y nos estamos leyendo.

 **Go men123:** Hooola cuanto tiempo… con respecto a eso no te preocupes no pasa nada me alegra saber que aun lees esta historia tan rara… Era necesario hacerlo de la perspectiva de deku ya que el capítulo anterior era algo así como los flash back de Naruto (ok no), en cierto modo los pequeños detallitos que describí se verán reflejadas en los capítulos futuros… Como ya sabes en este cap Todoroki vuelve con el protagonismo y como mencione antes la perspectiva de Deku aparecerá en el futuro cuando sea necesario… Gracias por volver XD nos estamos leyendo.

 **Gracias a todos y todas por leer, también agradezco sus Follow y favorite.**

 **Nos Vemos en el Próximo Capitulo =0w0=**

 **Nex Cap. Solo dos palabras.**


	13. Chapter 13

**ADVERTENCIA: *LEMON*, faltas de ortografía, mala gramática, drama, Yaoi (obviamente) y posible Occ.**

 **Declaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, sino a Kouhei Horikoshi, si me perteneciera Todoroki x Midorya seria 100% Canon y Kat-chan x Uraraka también sería un hecho.**

 **Capítulo 13 Solo dos palabras**

Al finalizar mi pasado solo quedo un silencio sepulcral, gire el rostro para encarar a Midoriya y al hacerlo me encontré con unos brillosos ojos esmeralda por un instante quede atrapado en aquellas gemas, mi mete quedo en blanco hasta que vi caer algunas lágrimas de aquellos ojos por simple reflejo lleve mis manos hacia sus mejillas limpiándolas. Cuando me di cuenta de mi atrevimiento me dispuse a quitar mi mano pero la mano de Izuku no me lo permitió ya que de manera suave coloco la suya sobre la mía mientras cerraba los ojos embozando una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa. Por un momento pensé que no tardaría en ronronear, "Parece un gato" pensé.

Por impulso me acerque un poco más a él, con mi mano libre rose sus labios los cuales al tacto eran suaves "Me pregunto si serán tan dulces como parecen". Aquel acto provoco que este abriera repentinamente sus ojos, al hacerlo nuestras miradas se conectaron por unos segundos que a mí me parecieron horas. Sin previo aviso nuestros labios se unieron en un corto, cálido y dulce beso, no hubo necesidad de un plan o de un accidente.

-Midoriya- musite rompiendo el silencio.

-Izuku… dime Izuku-

-Entonces llámame Shouto- negocie y lo vi asentir para después volver a unir nuestros labios solo que esta vez el beso se volvió más demandante y profundo. Al separarnos me encontré con su rostro enrojecido y pequeñas lagrimas contenidas en los ojos esmeraldas, sin poder contenerme las lamí provocando un suspiro en el doncel.

Me separe para poder cargarlo al estilo princesa hasta donde se encontraban las mantas, al llegar ahí lo deje sobre ellas de manera delicada como si fuera de cristal. Me coloque encima de él para volver a besarlo, esta vez de manera salvaje y desesperada. Mordí su labio inferior para poder introducir mi lengua dentro de su boca aquel acto fue correspondido torpemente por el peli verde, el roce entre nuestras lenguas era tosco pero excitante.

-Shouto- logro musitar después de que nos separamos en busca de aire.

-Izuku dime si quieres que me detenga-

En respuesta apreso mi cuello con sus brazos envolviéndome en un beso profundo y torpe que sin protestar correspondí. Mis manos buscaron el obi el cual desate de manera rápida y ágil, una vez desatado metí mis manos debajo del yukata acariciando su piel.

Le desvestí en cuestión de segundos y me aleje un poco para apreciar la hermosa vista, su piel relucía ante la luz de la luna. El rostro de Midoriya estaba completamente rojo pero con una mirada lujuriosa, volví a besarlo profundamente mientras acariciaba sus pezones, mientas escuchaba sus gemidos ahogados en el beso.

Nos separamos y comencé a trazar un camino de besos que comenzaron por el cuello tan blanco y dulce, parando en su pezón el cual lamí para luego morderlo.

-Ah S-Shouto ah ah- gemía el pecoso siendo estos música para mis oídos.

Después de un rato seguí con el camino de besos, recorrí su abdomen, pase a sus muslos dejando marcas en ellos para después centrar mi atención en su palpitante miembro, el cual necesitaba atención urgente.

Los gemidos de Izuku aumentaban a medida que avanzaba y no se diga cuando mi lengua rozo la punta de su miembro, alce la vista encontrándome con un avergonzado pecoso pero a pesar de ello sus ojos me invitaban a seguir.

Introduje su miembro en mi boca, mi lengua saboreaba este, sentí cuando sus pequeñas manos se sumergieron en mi cabello halándolo con fuerza.

-Sh-Shouto ya ya no ah me voy a… ve-venir ah- en efecto se vino en mi boca y sin pensarlo dos veces traje su semilla. Me apoye en mis brazos dándole la cara, relamí mis labios al encontrarme con la lujuriosa mirada esmeralda.

-Es mi turno- dijo aquello con una voz lasciva mientas desataba mi obi quitando el yukata junto con la ropa interior dejándome completamente desnudo, este al verme se sonrojo violentamente sin despegar sus ojos de mí, de pronto sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi bien formado pecho, cada lugar donde tocaba quemaba. Me empujo hasta dejarme recostado, él se sentó sobre mi abdomen mientras me besaba de manera profunda robándome el aliento, bajo hacia mi cuello lamiendo con su caliente y áspera lengua, dejando un camino de saliva, su trayectoria se detuvo en mi palpitante pene, que fue prontamente atendido, su lengua vipera empezó a lamer despacio y tartarosamente hasta que decidió introducir completamente mi miembro en su boca, poco a poco perdía en control así que le tome de los cabellos penetrando su boca.

-I-Izuku m-me v-vengo… ah- y deje escapar mi semilla en su boca. Le vi tragársela provocando que mi miembro endureciera de nuevo.

Invertimos posiciones nuevamente, él estaba debajo mío, su cuerpo se encontraba perlado en sudor dándole un toque aún más sexi, tentándome más.

-Me vuelves loco Izuku… si no quieres es hora de que me detengas… si sigo no poder detenerme- le advertí, pero sinceramente deseaba que no me lo pidiera.

-Te necesito Shouto-

-Entonces abre las piernas- le ordene.

El obedientemente las abrió mientras desviaba la mirada sonrojado.

Atraje su rostro una vez más obligándolo a conectar nuestras miradas para después besarlo apasionadamente.

-Mmm- sonto un gemido.

Coloque tres dedos en la boca del pecoso y le ordene lamerlos hasta estar bien lubricados, los saque para volver a besarlo, metí el primer dedo esperando su reacción.

-Ah- soltó un gemido el cual no parecía de dolor así que continuó mi labor.

Baje a su cuello y comencé a morderlo dejando marcas bastante visibles, con mi mano libre comencé a jugar con sus pezones, aprovechado que su entrada se relajaba más introduje otro de mis dedos comenzando a preparar la entrada con un movimiento de tijera así que no tarde mucho en introducir el tercer dedo para sacarlos y meterlos simulando penetraciones. Los gemidos del doncel incrementaban inclusive movía las caderas en busca de más.

A mi parecer ya estaba listo y por tanto retire los dedos de su interior para colocar mi miembro.

-Esto quizá valla a dolerte- le explique.

El aferro sus manos a mi cuello abrzandome con fuerza mientras mi miembro entraba lentamente en el estrecho y caliente agujero.

-Ah Sho-Shouto Ahhhhh- grito de dolor pero no me detuve.

-Izuku e-estas b-bien- pregunte una vez que mi miembro entro completamente.

El solo asintió, yo no me moví hasta que Izuku estuviese acostumbrado a mí, lo cual no tardo mucho ya que movió sus caderas dándome a entender que ya estaba listo. Comencé con envestidas lentas pero profundas, entrelace nuestras manos mientras le regalaba un dulce beso.

-Sho-chan… se siente bien q-quiero m-mas- me suplico provocando que mi cordura desapareciera, las envestidas se volvieron más rápidas y profundas, pronto logre tocar aquel punto sensible, Midoriya aferro sus uñas en mi espalda y juraría que me hizo sangrar.

-Shouto ah-

-Volteate- le ordene y él lo hizo de manera rápida. Le separe las piernas para volver a penetrarlo, acaricie sus cicatrices las cuales habían sido hachas por la misma persona que había echo la mía. Me acerque a su oreja para morderla y lamerla.

-Te amo Izuku- murmure cerca de su oído mientras lo penetraba.

-Yo t-también S-Shou-chan… yo también te ah amo- dijo entre gemidos.

Ah Shou-chan aquello sonaba tan tierno, me gustaba.

Unas estocadas más y nos vinimos juntos, el sobre las mantas y yos en su interior.

-S-Shou-chan-

-I-Izuku-

Salí de su interior para recostarme a su lado mientras acariciaba sus cabellos verdes totalmente desordenados. Repentinamente se dio la vuelta quedando frente a mí, no dijimos nada, no había necesidad de hacerlo aquel acto lo había dicho todo.

La mano del doncel se posó en mi cicatriz, después de acerco y la beso tiernamente. Me dio la cara para sonreírme yo solo lo abrace y él se escondió en mi pecho, tome una manta para cubrirnos. Al poco rato ambos caímos en brazos de Morfeo.

...

Al despertar me encontré con la más tierna imagen, sé que muchas veces lo había visto dormir pero esta era diferente ya que se encontraba aferrado a mí además del hecho de que estaba desnudo, sonreí ante la imagen para después besarle la frente lo cual provoco que abriera de manera perezosa sus ojos. Al verme se sonrojo pero me regalo la más hermosa sonrisa, no pude evitarlo y le bese tiernamente en los labios para después abrazarlo.

-Buenos días Shouto- o vaya parece que se le olvido el Shou-chan.

-Buenos días Izuku- le conteste sonriendo de igual manera.

-Te amo- le escuche decir mientas se escondía en mi pecho.

-Lo se… yo también te amo- lastimosamente tuvimos que levantarnos y volver a la aldea ya que las nubes amenazaban una tormenta.

Nos dimos un baño juntos, tuve que hacer uso de mi autocontrol para no hacerlo mío una vez más en el lago, al terminar nos vestimos y recogimos las mantas para llevarlas a casa y lavarlas ya que después de lo de anoche no podíamos dejarlas así.

Comenzamos el viaje tomados de las manos no hablamos pero no era necesario hacerlo no aun… para mi fortuna no había nadie merodeando así que fuimos rápidamente a casa, el entro a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y yo hice lo mismo. Encontré el anillo que mi madre una vez me dio.

"-Es un anillo de compromiso toma es tuyo… dáselo a tu alma gemela-"

Continuara…

 **Hola que tal me quedo el hard jeje… ok soy un asco escribiendo lemon.**

 **Bueno creo que se nos viene una boda, ustedes que dicen habrá boda o no habrá boda hagan sus apuestas pero recuerden que esto es drama y TODO puede pasar.**

…

 **Go men123:** Hooola disculpa que el capítulo anterior no haya sido tan largo, pero no lograba visualizar muy bien el pasado de Todoroki, En efecto son los hermanos de los cuales ni sus nombres nos han dado; al igual que tu espero que algún día nos den información sobre ellos… Gracias por leer espero que te haya gustado el Hard y nos estamos leyendo…

 **Gracias a todos y todas por leer, también agradezco sus Follow y favorite.**

 **Nos Vemos en el Próximo Capitulo =0w0=**

 **Nex Cap. Unión**


	14. Chapter 14

**ADVERTENCIA: faltas de ortografía, mala gramática, drama, Yaoi (obviamente) y posible Occ.**

 **Declaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, sino a Kouhei Horikoshi, si me perteneciera Todoroki x Midorya seria 100% Canon y Kat-chan x Uraraka también sería un hecho.**

 **Capítulo 14 Unión**

"-Es un anillo de compromiso toma es tuyo… dáselo a tu alma gemela-"

Tome el anillo entre mis manos para colocarlo cerca de mi corazón, recordaba la calidez de mi madre y lo feliz que fui a su lado.

Cuando termine de colocar mi kimono azul marino salí encontrándome con Izuku en el umbral, este al percatarse de mi presencia se sonrojo levemente apartando la vista.

-En que piensas- le pregunte.

-Lo increíble que es ser amado- me contesto sin mirarme.

Lo abrace por la espalda robándole un suspiro, hundí mi cara en su cuello mientras sentía como sus manos se posaban sobre las mías.

-Cásate conmigo ahora mismo- me atreví a susurrar.

-C-Casarnos a-ahora- contesto nervioso.

-Si- le solté y me coloque frente a él le tome las manos mientas le mostraba el anillo –¿Quieres unir nuestras vidas para toda la eternidad?-

Se sonrojo bastante por un momento pensé que me diría que no ya que su rostro se puso bastante serio, pero enseguida mostro una radiante sonrisa para después arrojarse a mis brazos.

-Si, Si quiero- nos separamos un poco, le coloque el anillo en su dedo corazón una ve puesto nos dimos un casto beso.

-Debemos ir a ver a Aizawa-sensei para poder comenzar los preparativos- aunque no me gustara necesitaba que ese hombre nos ayudara en los preparativos.

-Vamos- me tomo de la mano para comenzar la caminata a la casa de Aizawa, durante el trayecto Midoriya hablaba demasiado me encantaba verlo tan entusiasmado.

Llegamos a la casa de sensei y estuvimos cerca de 20 minutos hasta que me arte y entre, me encontré con la imagen más traumática de mi vida, observe como Izuku llegaba detrás mío y por instinto le cubrí los ojos salvándolo del trauma, pues Aizawa se encontraba en un futon amarillo totalmente despeinado mientras babeaba en exceso, lo peor era que estaba completamente desnudo.

Salimos inmediatamente.

-Shouto porque estas tan pálido- pregunto el pecoso inocentemente.

-Estoy bien jejeje- mentí.

Al llegar al comedor Asui me robo inmediatamente a Izuku.

-Todoroki- me saludo Tokoyami.

-Tsukuyomi- le regrese el saludo, lo cual le sorprendió ya que solía ignorar saludos pero hoy estaba de buen humor gracias a cierto doncel, él cual es ahora mi prometido.

-Hoy te vez extrañamente feliz- comento Aoyama.

Estuve a punto de contestarle pero cierta rana interrumpió.

-Y este anillo Midoriya-chan-

-Ah esto- le vi ponerse nervioso hace que decidí ayudarlo.

-Yo se lo di- todos me miraron sorprendidos.

-Eso quiere decir que tú y Midoriya-chan van a…- asentí dándolo la razón.

-Kya hay que planear todo, yo ayudare a Tsuyu-chan con el vestuario… hare de Midoriya todo un top model claro no tan genial como yo pero…- ahogue una risa al ver como Tokoyami le golpeaba.

-Ya hablaron con Aizawa- pregunto Tokoyami.

-Por la cara con la que llego Todoroki creo que fue a buscarlo a casa- se burló Ojiro.

-Que gracioso Ojiro- le conteste.

Desayunamos entre pláticas y felicitaciones por parte de todos. Después de un rato me atreví a visitar una vez más a sensei.

-Que quieren mocoso- nos recibió tan "amablemente".

-Nos vamos a casar- le solté de golpe, observe primero como su rostro aburrido se sorprendía y después volvía a la normalidad.

-Ah y que quieren que los felicite- contesto.

-Queremos que nos case sensei usted es como una figura paterna para mi… asi que quisiera que nos diera su consentimiento- por primera vez le hable sinceramente desde el corazón.

-Por favor- suplico Izuku quien se escondía en mi espalda.

-Ya lo venía venir- coloco su mano su frente simulando dolor de cabeza – Está bien cuando quieren casarse-

-Mañana mismo si es posible- conteste entusiasmado cosa que sorprendió a los presentes.

-No puedo hacerlo mañana en una semana… déjalo o tómalo-

-Echo- concluí.

…

Durante toda la semana estuvimos tan ocupados en los preparativos que apenas dormíamos, tanto porque aun teníamos tareas que realizar.

Asui tenía secuestrado cada tarde a Midoriya confeccionando el kimono adecuado para la boda pero ninguno le convencía, así que se me ocurrió regalarle el kimono favorito de mama, uno que solo usaba en eventos.

El kimono era azul cielo, con pequeños copos de nieve estampados, cuando se lo mostré quedo encantado al parecer solo necesitaba algunos ajustes por lo que Asui se ofreció para hacerlas.

-Solo falta un día para por fin unir nuestras vidas- comente mientras veíamos las estrellas que estaban siendo cubiertas por las grandes nubes.

-Ya quiero que sea mañana… aunque estoy nervioso- confeso el pecoso.

-Todo estará bien-

…

Hoy era el día, Midoriya había sido raptado por Asui y Aoyama desde el amanecer por tanto me encontraba solo en casa, pronto seria la hora de entrar al templo por tanto me meto a bañar, al terminar me visto, me coloco el kimono negro junto con unas geta* no tan altas de madera.

Peino mi cabello de lado dejando más visible mi rostro. Cuando termino algo nervioso me dirijo al templo, al salir de casa me encuentro con que Okiro me esperaba.

-Nervioso-

-Un poco- confieso.

-Felicidades quien iba a decir que te casarías con el mismo chico del que te enamoraste desde los 10 años- claro se me había olvidado que Ojiro me había escuchado decir su nombre años atrás.

-Gracias… supongo-

-No te preocupes nunca le diré con cuantas mujeres te has acostado- estuve a punto de golpearlo.

-…-

Llegamos al templo donde Aizawa-sensei nos estaba esperando, me coloque aun lado del altar donde Midoriya entraría acompañado de los miembros de la aldea.

Solo espere uno minutos y pude observar como Izuku caminaba hacia mí, mi corazón latía fuertemente mientras mis nervios comenzaban a traicionarme.

La imagen parecía celestial ya que el doncel trae consigo el kimono de mi madre, mientras su piel había sido pintado de blanco cubriendo sus pecas, y parte de su rostro era cubierto por un Wataboshi*.

Cuando estuvimos frente a frente tome sus manos y frente al altar comencé a decir mis votos.

-Yo Todoroki Shouto juro amarte en la salud y en la enfermedad así como en los momentos felices como en los momentos tristes… prometo que a mi lado nunca pasaras hambre, dolor ni te faltara amor…- y continúe hasta que un cuervo apareció dando a entender que sucedía algo en el exterior.

-Tokoyami que sucede- Aizawa algo alterado pregunto interrumpiendo la ceremonia.

\- Un dragón, un dragón rojo se acerca a la aldea- aclaro bastante shokeado Tokoyami.

-K-Kat-chan- murmuro mi prometido.

Continuara…

 **Hola que creen si Kat-chan hará su aparición muy pronto, muajaja.**

 **¿Qué pasara? ¿Midoriya se ira con Kat-chan? ó ¿Escapara con Shouto?**

 **Bueno advierto que el próximo capítulo será narrado desde la perspectiva de Midoriya.**

 **EN CONCLUSIÓN DOY POR INAUGURADO EL CLÍMAX DE ESTA HISTORIA**

….

 **DalhiaOP:** Hola y si las cosas pintaban demasiado bien por eso Kat-chan vino a arruinar todo, pero no te preocupes tratare de no ser tan cruel (no prometo mucho pero lo intentare)… Gracias por leer nos estamos leyendo ┐0.0-

 **Go men123:** Hooola Bueno Aizawa aún no se entera de aquellito, pero él no fue el que vino a romper la burbuja de felicidad sino el gran Kat-chan jeje, bueno me alegra que te esté gustando el Fic que por cierto ya está a más de la mitad… ahora si se viene lo bueno jaja ok no… gracias por leer espero y haya sido de tu agrado nos estamos leyendo XD.

 **Gracias a todos y todas por leer, también agradezco sus Follow y favorite.**

 **Nos Vemos en el Próximo Capitulo =0w0=**

 **Nex Cap. Hasta el fin del mundo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**ADVERTENCIA: faltas de ortografía, mala gramática, drama, Yaoi (obviamente) y posible Occ.**

 **Declaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, sino a Kouhei Horikoshi, si me perteneciera Todoroki x Midorya seria 100% Canon y Kat-chan x Uraraka también sería un hecho.**

 **Capítulo 15 Hasta el fin del mundo**

-Tokoyami que sucede- Aizawa-sama algo alterado pregunto interrumpiendo la ceremonia.

\- Un dragón, un dragón rojo se acerca a la aldea- aclaro bastante shokeado Tokoyami.

-K-Kat-chan- murmure.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto mi futuro esposo.

-Kat-chan ese dragón es del emperador Katsuki- repetí mientras comenzaba a temblar, solo era cuestión de segundos para que apareciera.

-¿Qué harás Todoroki entregarte y aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos o huir?- aquellas opciones fueron dadas por Aizawa-sama, internamente yo deseaba que tomara la segunda ya que conozco a Kat-chan y sé qué tipo de castigo le espera a Shouto.

Sentí como mi prometido me tomaba con más fuerza las manos dándome seguridad, por un instante pensé que tomaría la primera pero al mirar sus ojos bicolor supe que sin dura huiríamos.

-Huir es mi una opción- al fin declaro mi amado.

-Les daré un poco de tiempo así que váyanse-

Asentimos mientras corríamos tomados de las manos con dirección al bosque. Yo era prácticamente arrastrado por Todoroki, del cual solo eh podido más que observar su espalda durante todo el recorrido. A pesar de que estamos bastante lejos puedo escuchar el bullicio de la aldea.

-DEKU- escucho demasiado lejos la voz de Kat-chan provocando que mis nervios empiecen a crisparse "Mantén la calma Shouto está contigo" me repito una y otra vez hasta calmarme un poco.

-Midoriya todo está bien- aquellas palabras me hacen bastante bien ya que anulan por completo mis miedos, sin duda mi prometido es realmente genial.

Solo asiento y acelero mis pasos para no ser un estorbo, después de varios metros o quizá kilómetros nos detenemos en lo que parece ser la orilla del rio.

-Iremos a Hou de acuerdo- me dice mientras me sujeta con más fuerza, se da la vuelta quedando frente a frente, me sonrojo violentamente pero no puedo apartar la vista de la apasionada mirada de Shouto.

-Shouto- digo antes de que me bese sutilmente.

-Izuku- nos separamos para comenzar una vez más el recorrido.

Una hora más tarde llegamos a la mitad del camino, ambos estábamos exhausto por lo que decidimos descansar un poco.

-Lo siento- me disculpe pues que Kat-chan estuviera aquí causando problemas era mi culpa.

-No te disculpes… tarde o temprano teníamos que enfrentarnos al emperador-

-Yo Midoriya Izuku prometo amarte y respetarte en la salud y en la enfermedad en la tristeza como en la felicidad, amarte el resto de mi vida y seguirte de ser necesario hasta el fin del mundo- musite mis votos ya que había sido interrumpido lo cual sorprendió a Shouto.

-Ahora estamos unidos para toda la vida- me regalo un tierno beso provocando que mi corazón diera un vuelco emocionado.

Tal vez no pudimos terminar la boda pero estábamos cerca de estar juntos para toda la vida o eso creía yo. Cuando nos disponíamos a ir se escucharon voces por lo que Todoroki me abrazo mientras nos escondíamos en un tronco cercano.

-Juraría que escuche algo por aquí- escuche la voz de Sero.

-Debieron pasar por aquí- me sorprendí al escuchar la voz de Mirio Togata, si él estaba aquí eso significaba que también esos dos. Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo pues ellos tres eran llamados lo "Tres grandes" del ejercito por sus buenas habilidades.

-Mirio-kun concéntrate- la voz de la mujer era sin duda de Midnigth.

-No es por nada pero creo que están aquí- hablo Amajiki-san.

Sentí como Todoroki me jalaba para salir de ahí en dirección contraria sin que nos vieran. Empezamos a correr sin rumbo fijo.

-Creo que los perdimos- suspiro calmado Todoroki.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- el rostro de Mirio-san estaba plasmada en el árbol más cercano mirándonos mientras embozaba una sonrisa. Todoroki volvió a sujetar mi mano para comenzar a correr pero de pronto nos vimos acorralados solo quedaba un camino libre por el que comenzamos nuevamente la huida pero fuimos detenidos bruscamente por un acantilado.

-Shouto- me abrazo.

-Recuerdas que un shinobi siempre debe estar preparado para todo- me pregunto y no supe si lo hacía para distraerme o para hacerme sentir mejor.

-Porque lo dices-

Llegaron rápidamente, estábamos claramente en desventaja pues nos rodeaban 5 personas, un comandante, los tres grandes y Sero-kun.

Observe a Todoroki quien empuñaba dos kunai listo para defenderse de ser necesario.

El primero que dio un paso en frente fue Sero-kun quien intento atraparlo con sus vendas pero ni si quiera logro tocarlo ya que quedo totalmente congelado, y así fue como por primera vez veía la habilidad de Shou-chan.

-Hermoso- musite haciendo que Todoroki sonriera de lado.

Después pude observar como Amajiki-san desvainaba su katana y activaba su habilidad la cual consistía en obtener la habilidad de lo que comía.

Se colocó en posición ofensiva, pronto se encontraba a punto de cortar a Shouto pero él fue más ágil y logro esquivar el primer golpe, pero la velocidad de Amajiki era considerablemente rápida parecía un águila en caza, pronto me di cuenta de que usaba la rapidez de vuelo del águila.

Pero a pesar de ello Todoroki lograba esquivar los golpes mientras creaba hielo de manera rápida que funcionaba como escudo, después de un rato Shou-chan logro leer los movimientos de Amajiki-san pudiendo contraatacar con cuchillas de hielo.

Podía escuchar como el metal de la katana y el kunai chocaba una y otra vez sin encontrar un vencedor. Todoroki comenzó a usar sus habilidades fundidas con sus armas, lanzando shuriken que congelaban el lugar, para protegerme de los ataques coloco un muro de hielo a mi alrededor pero afortunadamente aun podía ver el combate.

La velocidad de Amajiki desapareció poco a poco y era remplazada por fuerza y resistencia algo que parecía a un cangrejo, eso dificulto un poco la pelea para Todoroki ya que su hielo era destrozado apenas lo creara sin importar el grosor de este aunque también las envestidas de la espada se tornaron más difíciles de contener con los kunai.

Me sentía impotente sin poder ayudarlo, si lo intentaba sin mi espada solo causaría problemas por lo que abstuve de entrometerme. Estaba tan concentrado observando la pelea que no me di cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás mío.

Todoroki se dio la vuelta viendo la escena, aquello le distrajo provocando que la katana de Amajiki causara un profundo corte en su brazo derecho.

-Izuku- grito hacia mi dirección mientras se acercaba.

-Sho…- mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse entumecido y no podía moverme si no mal recordaba esta era la habilidad de Midnigth-sama. Cuando me di cuenta Todoroki era atacado por Hadou-san, aquello ocasiono que Todoroki callera al acantilado.

-SHOUTO- logre gritar antes de quedar totalmente inconsciente.

Continuara…

 **Lose no tienen por qué decírmelo eso fue demasiado pero realmente era necesario.**

 **Quiero leer sus teorías que creen que pasara, Todoroki morirá o sobrevivirá… que le espera a Deku en el palacio, como reaccionara Katsuki al darse cuenta de que Deku ya no es vir….n.**

 **Plus Ultra (Siempre quise decirlo :p)**

… **.**

 **Go men123:** Holis bueno como viste desidieron escapar aunque la huida no salio muy bien jeje… si lo se esto se acerca a su final quien lo diría que por fin llegaría al climax en uno de mis ff jeje… gracias por leer espero y no haya quedado tan sad jeje; nos estamos leyendo.

 **MissShootingStar:** Siento lo de la boda pero ellos concluyeron sus votos eso es lo que cuenta. Bueno la razón por la que huyeron y no se casaron fue para no causarle problemas a la aldea ya que ellos no tienen por qué soportar la ira de Bakugou… Ah por eso no te preocupes yo entiendo espero y te esté gustando el ff, ya estamos cerca del final así que seguiré esperando ver el fanart de Tokoyami-kun jeje (no te estoy presionando ni nada jeje)… Gracias por leer este intento de ff y nos estamos leyendo.

 **Gracias a todos y todas por leer, también agradezco sus Follow y favorite.**

 **Nos Vemos en el Próximo Capitulo =0w0=**

 **Nex Cap. Mi hogar es el infierno.**


	16. Chapter 16

**ADVERTENCIA: NARRA DEKU, faltas de ortografía, mala gramática, drama, Yaoi (obviamente) y posible Occ.**

 **Declaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, sino a Kouhei Horikoshi, si me perteneciera Todoroki x Midorya seria 100% Canon y Kat-chan x Uraraka también sería un hecho.**

 **Capítulo 16 Mi hogar es el infierno**

Desperté bastante desorientado, mi vista aún estaba borrosa así que pasaron algunos minutos para que pudiera reconocer mi habitación, la cual estaba perfectamente arreglada, además me encontraba sobre el futon.

Me levante de golpe así que termine mareado y por consecuencia en el suelo. Mi mente era un caos no lograba recordar bien lo que había pasado.

-Recuerdo que estaba con Shou-chan… nos íbamos a casar y entonces…- abrí los ojos como plato al recordar lo que había pasado –Shou-chan-

Comencé a llorar amargamente lo había visto caer de un acantilado así que lo más seguro era que… no no algo me dice que aún está bien, él es fuerte y sobre todo un gran ninja.

Me vuelvo a incorporar para dirigirme a la puerta la cual no puedo abrir dándome a entender que estoy encatarrado en la habitación seguramente hasta que Kat-chan llegue.

-Hay alguien afuera- pregunto pegado a la puerta.

-Midoriya ya despertaste- escucho la voz de Kiminari.

-Kiminari-kun podrías decirme que paso con Sh… digo el shinobi- no podía dejar que supieran que Shou-chan y yo nos conocíamos, eso solo le causaría más problemas.

-Pues veras cayó en un acantilado y según los cálculos de Amajiki-sempai el shinobi murió-

Coloque mis manos en mi boca para acallar mis sollozos, mientras mis lágrimas corrian por mis mejillas sin parar, me recargue en la pared dejándome caer mientras abrazaba mis piernas. "No es cierto… no eso no… Shou-chan" mi corazón comenzó a estrujarse y mi mente era un caos total, mi mente me decía que era verdad ya que YO lo vi caer, pero mi corazón me decía que era mentira.

-Oye Midoriya estas bien- pregunto preocupado, trate de recomponerme.

-S-Si- conteste simplemente trate de que mi voz no sonara tan cortada pero no funciono.

-No te cr…-

-Kiminari-kun vengo a ver a Midoriya… son ordenes de la emperatriz- logre escuchar la voz de Iida-kun por lo que trate de calmarme.

-Adelante Jefe- escuche como abrían la puerta

-Midoriya- me miro en el suelo al parecer no me veía muy bien que digamos ya que su rostro serio se tornó preocupado –Que tienes te sientes enfermo, te duele algo… tal vez solo estas mareado por lo de la comandante- las preguntas de Iida envés de animarme me hacían más dócil, por tanto termine llorando amargamente sin acallar mis sollozos.

-I-Iida-kun snif d-dime que es mentira snif- le implore entre llantos.

-Que tienes Midoriya- me abrazo fuertemente y yo me aferre a su espalda para intentar calmar un poco mi dolor.

-Shou-chan no está… no él no puede me prometió estar conmigo para siempre… el no- después de decir aquello volví a llorar amargamente en el hombro de mi mejor amigo.

-Quien es Shou-chan- me miro a los ojos y su expresión se alteró un poco –No me digas que es- le cubrí la boca nadie debía saber aquello no quería perjudicar más a Shouto.

-Ssh no lo digas… solo dime que él está bien si- le mire mientras trataba de embozar una sonrisa pero al ver su expresión me di cuenta de lo mal que me salía.

-Escuche que cayó a un profundo acantilado, además de que recibió una buena cortada por parte de Suneater y tu mejor que nadie sabes qué pasa con aquella katana- lo había olvidado por completo aquella espada estaba bañada en veneno, estaba tan concentrado en la batalla que olvide aquel echo, si la caída no mataba a Shou-chan tal vez el veneno la haría –Además recibió un golpe directo de Hadou-senpai, pero eso no sería gran problema-

Aun estaba en shock por haber olvidado algo tan importante, algo que le podía costar la vida a mi prometido.

-Es mi culpa sin tan solo me hubiese acorado… además de que no pude ayudarle – mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente mientras la culpa me inundaba.

-Si te hace sentir mejor mandare a alguien de confianza para buscarlo-

-Harás eso por mí- le mire un poco ilusionado.

-Si eres mi mejor amigo… iré ahora mismo… Uraraka-san vendrá así que trata de no verte tan mal o la harás preocuparse-

-Gracias-

Le vi irse mientras yo trataba de aferrarme a la posibilidad de que estuviese bien y rogaba por que los subordinados de Iida lo encontraran con vida.

…

Cuando me calme llego Uraraka-san quien al verme se lanzó sobre mi provocando que ambos cayéramos al piso.

-DEKU-KUN- me abrazo hasta casi asfixiarme. –Estaba tan preocupada por ti-

\- Uraraka-san me estas asfixiando- se dio cuenta y me soltó.

-Cuéntame que te hizo ese malnacido- la mire con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué?... oh no me digas que te enamoraste de tu captor- trate de negarlo pero claro no puedo mentirle a la gran emperatriz. –Cuenta como pazo… hasta donde llegaron- lo último lo dijo con una voz melosa.

-T-Te acuerdas que hace un tiempo te dije que me había enamorado- baje la mirada bastante avergonzado.

-Si me acuerdo, de un chico de cabellos extraños… el que salvaste no- solo asentí y ella misma se dio cuenta de lo demás –Oh Deku-kun eso es tan romántico, tu amor de la infancia te secuestro y luego kya- juraría que Uraraka-san tiene un derrame nasal.

-Ah eso…- no pude evitar ponerme nervioso.

Oculte mi cara con mis manos y fue ahí cuando mi mejor amiga se dio cuenta del anillo de compromiso.

-Kya DEKU-KUN te casaste- me abrazo fuertemente.

-N-No aun no… íbamos a casarnos pero ya sabes jejeje- y nuevamente mi mirada se volvió triste.

Parece que no necesite decirle nada a ella, ya que sola se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, así que me abrazo.

-Él va a esta bien vas a ver… cambiando de tema como se llama- trato de animarme.

-Shouto… Todoroki Shouto- ella se quedó pensativa por un rato.

-Todoroki me suena pero no recuerdo de donde- hablo más para ella misma que para mí.

-Eh-

-No nada… y ese kimono- señalo mí ya sucio y destrozado atuendo, sentí un poco de tristeza la ver tan valiosa prenda en tan mal estado.

-Mi vestuario para la boda- conteste

-Ne te traeré nuevas ropas y mandare arreglar tu kimono-

-De verdad- ella asintió –Eres la mejor Uraraka-san.

Así seguimos conversando sobre lo que había pasado los últimos meses.

…

El día acababa y aun no tenía noticias de Todoroki mi alma comenzaba a pender de un hilo pero trate de no llorar quería ser positivo así que me convencía de que mi prometido no mi esposo estaba bien, al parecer el clima no iba a cooperar ya que comenzaba a llover intensamente.

-Shou-chan quiero verte- susurre viendo las gotas de lluvia caer.

El estruendo de la puerta abrirse me asusto, voltee inmediatamente encontrándome con Kat-chan.

-K-Kat-chan- musite.

-Deku- me sorprendió aquel apodo siempre iba acompañado de un insulto –Crei que nunca volvería a verte- confeso aunque ocultaba su rostro entre las sombras.

-Kat-chan yo- me interrumpió al abrazarme, después se retiró para mirarme a la cara.

-Se mío Deku- aquella petición me sorprendió pero más el tono suave y tranquilo con que lo pedía.

-N-No puedo- conteste sin mirarlo.

-Eres mi concubino- dijo tratando de no perder la calma.

-N-No lo soy aun-

-Para mí ya lo eres… eres de MI propiedad-

-No lo soy- le dije haciéndolo perder la calma.

Me apretó las mejillas fuertemente mientras me sostenía la mirada.

-Valla el inútil de Deku se enamoró… jaja eres un maldito libro abierto- me miro con rabia causándome escalofríos. –Pero se te olvido una cosita-

-De que hablas Kat-chan yo no…- no me dejo terminar.

-E-R-E-S M-I-O- recalco la frase. –trate de ser amable pero parece que te va lo " _M_ *" así que lo haremos por las malas-

Me tumbo sobre el futon posicionándose enzima mío, yo trate de quitarlo pero lamentablemente mis músculos seguían entumecidos.

-Kat-chan para por favor… no quiero…- me puso la mano en la boca.

-Cállate maldito bastardo sabes cuánto me costó encontrarte… así que ahora voy a disfrutar mi premio- sonrió ladinamente.

Retiro la mano de mi boca y comenzó a besarme de manera demandante, le mordí el labio para que me dejara.

-Maldito-

Espere un golpe pero este nunca llego, en cambio sus labios bajaron a mi cuello, su8 rose se sentía tan repúgnate ya que el único que podía tocarme de esa manera era el amor de mi vida.

-B-Basta mh- reprimí un gemido ante la intromisión de su mano bajo el kimono.

-Pronto seras mio doncel-

Empezó a desatar el obi de manera rápida, después se incorporó un poco para observarme con una mirada llena de lujuria que en un instante fue remplazada con una llena de odio, sin duda había visto las marcas que dejo Todoroki en mi cuerpo.

-Maldito Deku- sus manos se posicionaron en mi cuello aferrándose a este con bastante fuerza.

-K-Kat…- trate de zafar su agarre pero era inútil.

-Dejaste que otro… como te atreves ERES MIO solo mío… Te MATARE- su mirada delataba su locura –No no te matare-

Soltó el agarre y pude respirar nuevamente.

-Kat…- me abofeteo antes de terminar.

-Fue tu culpa- me dijo de repente.

-Que-

-El murió por tu culpa… y si de milagro sobrevivió el morirá por tu culpa-

-No Kat-chan- trate de suplicar pero me miro de manera fría.

-No me llames así cuantas veces te lo eh dicho yo soy EL EMPERADOR, llámame Katsuki-sama o su majestad-

-Su Majestad yo…-

-Voy a mandar a buscarle si está vivo – sonrió macabramente –LO MATARE de la manera más dolorosa y cruel que exista y tu… no dejare que te pierdas ni un segundo de su tortuosa muerte… así que reza porque ese maldito shinobi esté muerto- me amenazo y no pude evitar llorar.

Continuara….

 **M*: Hace referencia al masoquismo, mientras S hace referencia al sadismos.**

… **.**

 **Hola aquí un poquito tarde con la actualización pero más vale tarde que nunca.**

 **No lo tomen a mal Kat-chan esta ardido pues Todoroki le quito lo que él creía suyo, sé que me pase un poquitito con el drama pero me deje llevar y pues ahí tienen el resultado.**

 **P.D.: En el próximo capítulo Todoroki vuelve a narrar la historia, por lo que retrocederemos un poco... solo un poquito.**

 **Plus Ultra**

…

 **Go men123:** Hola lamento no poderle dar más trama a la huida pero no se me ocurrió que más poner así que decidí ir directo al drama… bueno no tarde mucho en regresar a Todoroki a la acción pronto ira por su princesa en peligro… Deku está triste pero tiene esperanzas de que este bien, pero más que deprimido se siente culpable. Espero y este cap no haya sido de tu agrado… gracias por leer realmente me haces el día con tus cometarios y pues nos estamos leyendo.

 **MissShootingStar:** Ohh prueba de química ehh realmente odio la química jeje… bueno soy paciente aunque no es por nada pero cada vez quedan menos capítulos, pero no te apures yo comenzare la cuenta regresiva faltando 3 cap para el final. See Todoroki sigue vivo o eso creo, bueno aunque para los planes de Kat-chan es mejor que no lo este jejeje…. Bueno muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar; realmente me muero de ganas por ver a Tokoyami-kun jeje (no es por presionar ni nada de eso), bueno pues nos estamos leyendo.

 **DalhiaOP:** Se cómo pudiste leer el regreso a casa fue algo amargo, aunque trate de maquillar un poco su sufrimiento ya que no gozo con la idea de hacer sufrir mucho a Deku… Bueno para el rescate aún falta otro poquito pero no desesperes…. Espero y te gustara el cap… gracias por leer y comentar me haces el día… Chao nos estamos leyendo.

 **Gracias a todos y todas por leer, también agradezco sus Follow y favorite.**

 **Nos Vemos en el Próximo Capitulo =0w0=**

 **Nex Cap. Shinsou… un héroe!**


	17. Chapter 17

**ADVERTENCIA: faltas de ortografía, mala gramática, drama, Yaoi (obviamente) y posible Occ.**

 **Declaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, sino a Kouhei Horikoshi, si me perteneciera Todoroki x Midorya seria 100% Canon y Kat-chan x Uraraka también sería un hecho.**

 **Capítulo 17 Desconocido**

-Izuku- grite al percatarme de que una mujer se encontraba cerca de él.

Le vi caer al suelo así que me apresure para llegar a su lado dándole la espalda a mi adversario, sostuve la herida del brazo para detener un poco el sangrado. Estaba tan concentrado en salvar a mi lindo esposo que no me percate de cuando la otra mujer término golpeándome provocando que terminara sosteniéndome en el filo del suelo.

-SHOUTO- escuche a Midoriya gritar desesperado, intente subir pero el chico pelinegro se posiciono de frente.

-Te hare un favor, muere aquí y no tendrás que enfrentarte a la ira de Katsuki-sama- me dijo sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

Coloco su pie sobre una de mis manos provocando que me soltara a causa del dolor, lamentablemente solo quedaba sujeto de mi brazo lesionado, el simple hecho de estar sosteniéndome me causaba demasiado dolor.

-I-Izuku-

-Dijiste algo- pregunto el pelinegro, mientras pisaba mi otra mano y aunque me esforcé por no soltarme no lo logre.

La caída me lleno de adrenalina, afortunadamente pude sujetarme de una rama para aminorar el impacto en el rio. Cuando caí a este trate de nadar pero la corriente era tan fuerte que ni congelando el agua conseguía librarme.

Poco a poco mis brazos comenzaron a entumecerse y pronto caí en la inconciencia. "Izuku" fue mi último pensamiento.

…

Desperté desorientado y un poco mareado.

-Izuku- murmuro mientras me incorporo rápidamente, miro alrededor para darme cuenta de que estoy en una habitación deteriorada con una ventana pequeña donde puedo ver el campo. Intento buscar al pecoso pero no logro dar con él, e inmediatamente recuerdo que esos sujetos se lo llevaron.

-Por fin despiertas- la voz me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, me gire para confrontarle.

-¿Quién eres?- dije un poco alterado al ver a una mujer de cabellos blancos y mechones rojos, tenía cierto parecido a mi madre así que pensé que estaba soñando.

-…- no recibí ninguna respuesta, solo sonrió tiernamente mientras se acercaba a mí con vendajes y supuse que los cambiaria.

Desvendo mi hombro dejando ver la herida fresca, tenía un color purpura rojizo que me dio a entender que había sido envenado.

-Gracias te debo una- me miro, no pude descifrar si era ternura o lastima.

-Buscas a ese chico… al peli verde ¿verdad?- me pregunto sorprendiéndome.

-Sí, es mi esposo- bueno en cierta forma ya lo éramos ¿no?.

Sonrió ampliamente ante mi respuesta. Desapareció de la habitación volviendo casi enseguida con un poco de agua.

-Vas a ir por el- que pregunta tan tonta, claro que iré por él. Ahora que lo pienso debe estar pasándola realmente mal.

-Te ayudare un poco- me miro decidida.

-Por qué lo harás-

-Porque quiero-

-Pero…- no supe que preguntar.

-Muy bien cuando logres rescatarlo vengan a esta casa… será tuya es la única manera que tengo de ayudarte-

-Pero eso te pondrá en peligro-

-Yo no vivo aquí… es solo un capricho jejeje- rio nerviosa.

-Ah- musite no muy convencido.

-Anda ve a tu aldea y prepárate el emperador está buscándote ya sea vivo o muerto… al parecer descubrió **tu** travesura jiji- rio ligeramente apenada.

-Oh- abrí los ojos sorprendido – Como sabes eso-

-Jeje me lo conto un pajarito- coloco su mano en su boca ocultando sus reacciones.

Suspire frustrado no entendía a esta mujer que al parecer me ha obsequiado esta casa. La observe y esta se dio cuenta de eso, me sonrió tiernamente y por un momento juraría que fue exactamente igual a la de mama… se acercó a mí y beso mi frente.

-No mueras Shouto-kun- me dijo antes de irse. "Un momento como sabe mi nombre"

-Oy dim…- desapareció de mi vista antes de terminar mi pregunta.

Dejando aquello me levante y salí de la casa al hacerlo me di cuenta de que estaba en una de las aldeas más lejanas del reino UA, si no mal recordaba se llamaba Noumu, un lugar tan alejado y olvidado que ni el mismo emperador recorrería, después de todo fue un gran regalo.

Me apresure ya que mi princesa debe estar en peligro después de todo el emperador se enteró de aquello, y después de meditar me di cuenta de la única manera de haberlo averiguado. Pare en seco ante mi conclusión, apreté fuertemente mis puños "Como se atrevió… nunca le perdonare el haberlo tocado" dije sintiendo como mi lado izquierdo comenzaba a inquietarse.

Al tranquilizarme un poco comencé a correr en dirección a la aldea pero el problema será como atravesar el violento rio.

Comenzaba a cansarme ya que la aldea queda demasiado lejos del pueblo, pero para mí fortuna encontré a un par de nobles que paseaban a caballo, me escondí de estos para poder asaltarlos.

Cuando estuvieron más cerca coloque un poco de tela en la mitad de mi rostro para ocultar mi identidad, salte sobre el caballo del varón, le derive y me lleve a todo galope al corcel.

Como lo preví llegue rápidamente al rio, baje del corcel para amararlo en un árbol, después estuve planeando como cruzarlo, al final tome la opción de crear un puente de hielo, aunque de antemano sé que hacerlo es una violación a las costumbres y sobre todo a la religión.

Pero en estos momentos no estaba para ponerme a pensar en otra cosa, cometería sacrilegio pero era por una causa desesperada. Con mucho trabajo construí un pequeño puente con una altura considerable sin pensarlo dos veces lo cruce para correr en dirección a la aldea.

Llegue principalmente a mi casa donde lo primero que hice fue cambiarme, coloque tela negra sobre mis brazos y torso como vendajes, para después colocar el samue* negro junto con el tabi* y waraji*de igual color.

Busco en mi almacén la nijatō*, una cuerda, una docena de shuriken* y kunai*, explosivos, fukiyas*, unas cinco endan*, cuatro metsubushi* y por ultimo kusarigama*.

Todas mis armas la oculte en bolsillos del samue*, me coloque por ultimo me coloque la cogulla y sobre esta mi mascara en forma de zorro.

Salí de casa con la ilusión de no encontrar a nadie y afortunadamente la suerte me sonreía. Camine no más bien corrí hacia la orilla para pasar nuevamente el puente que hice, al pasar lo destruí para que nadie pudiese seguirme ya que la misión es básicamente suicida.

Monte el caballo con dirección al palacio, recordé el mapa que aquella "mujer" me había dado buscando la mejor manera de distraer a lo guardia o mejor aún como secuestraria a una mucama o cocinera para que me dijera donde tienen a mi esposo, después me escabulliría por la parte trasera como la última vez, después de aquello encontraría la habitación de Izuku y sin tanto rodeo mataría a los guardias para llevarlo con migo. Ese era mi primer plan si algo salía mal improvisaría uno nuevo.

Cuando al fin llegue al palacio unos cuantos metros antes deje al caballo bien sujeto a los arboles ya que según mis planes seria nuestro vehículo de escape. Avance silenciosamente por las copas de los árboles, me acerque a la planta baja de un árbol quedando sobre una gruesa rama para observar el movimiento externo del palacio.

Y tal y como dijo la mujer extraña había demasiados guardias lo cual hacia que mi plan fuese un poco imposible. Suspire un poco frustrado pues mi ansiedad por verlo me estaba nublando la razón. Volví a mirar alrededor encontrando con una mucama de cabellos negros y cortos, sin duda había encontrado a mi víctima.

Este acto se sentía como un deja-vu solo que es esta ocasión no era una venganza sino un rescate. Me moví un poco cautelosamente en dirección a la chica pero…

Continuara…

 **Samue: es un set de pantalón y chaqueta estilo kimono.**

 **Tabi: calcetín que tiene una abertura entre el dedo pulgar e índice.**

 **Waraji: sandalia japonesa rustica hecha con cuerdas de paja de arroz.**

 **Ninjatō: espada corta y plana (como la que usa Sai de Naruto).**

 **Shuriken: estrejas ninja.**

 **Kunai: cuchillos o cuchillas.**

 **Fukiyas: cerbatanas con dardos venenosos.**

 **Endan: bombas de humo.**

 **Metsubushi: bombas segadoras.**

 **Kusarigama: hoz unida a una cadena que a su vez está unida a un peso de metal.**

….

 **Hola bueno pues como pueden ver Todoroki está bien y por fin ha ido por su linda princesa en peligro jejeje. Ah se me olvidaba mil disculpas sé que el nombre de este capítulo no es el mismo que di como adelanto pero como comprenderán no me gustó mucho como redacte ese así que opte por cambiar el rumbo de las cosas y envés de Shinsou decidí que la heroína de Shou-chan fuese su hermana, ya que con shinsou venia mucho drama innecesario.**

… **.**

 **Go men123:** Hola lo sé para mí fue de suma importancia dejar claro la amistad incondicional de ambos, él se merece algo bueno en la tormenta que está viviendo, pero afortunadamente Todo-kun ya va al rescate jeje, y bueno pues Kat-chan es el villano temporal por así decirlo. Y con respecto a la pelea entre esos dos está MUY cerca jeje y claro aún es secreto lo que pasara muajaja… Gracias por leer nos estamos leyendo.

 **DalhiaOP:** Ohh si Kat-chan es el villano en este arco por eso tenía que ponerlo en ese papel pero como dije solo esta ardido y no piensa en las consecuencias de sus actos después de todo estuvo bajo la tutela de Endeavor, y como leíste Todoroki va a el rescate jeje…Gracias por leer y nos estamos leyendo.

 **Gracias a todos y todas por leer, también agradezco sus Follow y favorite.**

 **Nos Vemos en el Próximo Capitulo "Plus Ultra" jeje =0w0=**

 **Nex Cap. Reencuentro**


	18. Chapter 18

**ADVERTENCIA: Violencia, faltas de ortografía, mala gramática, drama, Yaoi (obviamente) y posible Occ.**

 **Declaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, sino a Kouhei Horikoshi, si me perteneciera Todoroki x Midorya seria 100% Canon y Kat-chan x Uraraka también sería un hecho.**

 **Capítulo 18 Reencuentro**

Y tal y como dijo la mujer extraña había demasiados guardias lo cual hacia que mi plan fuese un poco imposible. Suspire un poco frustrado pues mi ansiedad por verlo me estaba nublando la razón. Volví a mirar alrededor encontrando con una mucama de cabellos negros y cortos, sin duda había encontrado a mi víctima.

Este acto se sentía como un deja-vu solo que es esta ocasión no era una venganza sino un rescate. Me moví un poco cautelosamente en dirección a la chica pero sentí la presencia de una persona acercándose a mi dirección por lo que tuve que moverme con dirección a la copa del árbol.

"Maldición son demasiados" pensé mientras veía la manera de entrar al palacio. Lastimosamente solo podía moverme por medio de las copas de los árboles, dificultando mi movilidad y mi visión.

Estuve así hasta el anochecer, pronto seria el cambio de turno y lo usaría para poder introducirme, tal vez use la misma artimaña de la otra vez, así que me dispuse a buscar una víctima para despojarle de su uniforme junto con el kabuto* y el menpō*.

Y encontré al sujeto perfecto, a simple vista tenía las mismas complexiones que yo, así que silenciosamente me acerque a él, salte a su espalda cuando estaba distraído, y colocando las manos en su boca lo tire al suelo evitando algún ruido. Le golpe en el estómago dejándolo inconsciente, le quite el uniforme y le ate bien las manos y pies para que no pudiese delatarme.

Me coloque la armadura encima de mis ropas, al colocarme el menpō deje mi mascar debajo. Comencé a caminar entre los demás guardias mientras fingía vigilar, paso más de una hora muestras yo actuaba con naturalidad esperando poder entrar al palacio.

Cuando por fin llegaban los remplazos los demás soldados comenzaron formarse, no entendía cuál era la razón pero les seguí el juego. Empecé a oír cuchicheos acerca de nuevas órdenes y no sé qué, no lograba escuchar muy bien debido al viento.

Entonces le vi llegar, mi viejo vestía una armadura azul marino con un kabuto rojo con adornos dorados, lo cuales parecían flamas. Apreté los puños con rabia mientras los recuerdos del sufrimiento de mi madre empezaban a bombardearme.

Tuve que sacudir la cabeza un poco para tranquilizar mi sed de venganza ya que no estaba en ese lugar por un capricho sino para rescatar a mi doncel. Cuando gire la vista al frente me di cuenta de que Endeavor y el maldito de Yoarashido empezaban a mirarme mientras cuchicheaban entre ellos.

"Maldición", saque una endan para usarla en el momento adecuado.

-Muy bien mocosos, el emperador a dado órdenes nuevas- pude sentir su mirada sobre mí- Quiere que mañana mismo salgan a buscar al shinobi intruso en los pueblos o aldeas, también recorran el rio… lo quiere vivo entendieron, aunque si encuentran el cadáver tráiganlo el sabrá que hacer- corto para murmurar algo a un chico peliblanco con una buena proporción muscular.

Le escuche seguir con la orden pero empecé a prestar más atención a mi alrededor sin llamar la intención, pero sin darme cuenta el kabuto es retirado junto con el menpo, lo cual me sorprende ya que no sentí ninguna presencia. Me gire para ver quien me había descubierto y lo único que visualice fue aquellos artefactos flotar en la nada.

"Hay solo dos opciones que alguien posea la habilidad psíquica o que posea la habilidad de invisibilidad".

-Valla creo que no tuvimos que ir de expedición- mi viejo hablo con vos burlona.-Atrápenlo- ordeno.

De pronto me vi rodeado de muchos soldados por lo que me quite la estúpida armadura ya que no tenía caso seguir usándola, hice uso de la endan para tratar de huir pero al lanzarla el humo fue despejado con facilidad gracias a una ráfaga de viento, así que pensé en usar una metsubushi pero una bola de fuego me impidió hacerlo, al parecer mi viejo intentaría capturarme.

-Shinobi hoy caerás ante mí- dijo mientras intentaba cortarme con su katana.

-Tsk-

Esquive cada golpe mientras trataba de para cada corte con la ninjato, pero pronto su espada se encendió en fuego alterando un poco mi lado izquierdo, por ende yo empecé a usar mi habilidad congelado todo mi alrededor.

-Hielo eh- dijo antes de empezar a derretir mis ataques.

Comencé a congelar las llamas, por suerte nadie se acercaba solo era una batalla entre Endeavor y yo. Esta batalla podría haber sido satisfactoria meses atrás pero ahora solo quería escapar si me atrapaban todo estaría acabado lo más seguro es que yo terminara muerto y mi pecoso devastado, yo no quiero eso yo solo quiero un final feliz.

Los ataques de Endeavor cada vez eran más rápidos y precisos cerrando mis vías de escape, comencé a crear armas de hielo las cuales eran destruidas al instante, esta pelea me daba a entender que estaba muy lejos de ganarle pero eso no significaba que seguiría peleando. Los ataques comenzaron y pronto dejo de ser un choque de armas ya que comenzamos con ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. Pronto mi lado derecho comenzó a congelarse dándome a entender que estaba en mi límite.

-Eso es todo shinobi- me miro con arrogancia –Usa ese lado izquierdo- aquello no me lo esperaba, al parecer ya se había dado cuenta de quién soy, pero aun así no lo haría, nunca usare ese lado tan repulsivo que solo me recuerda el dolor de mi madre y de mi esposo.

Al darse cuenta de que no lo haría me ataco con más fuerza.

-I-Izuku- logre decir como un murmullo antes de caer en la total inconciencia.

…

Empecé a recobrar el conocimiento, mientras trataba de asimilar en donde me encontraba, el lugar es frio y húmedo, las paredes son de roca y el piso es de tierra, frente a mi hay unos barrotes de hierro que fungen como puerta además hay cadenas apresando mis muñecas.

-Ya despertaste maldito Mitad-Mitad- escuche una voz lo que me hizo girar rápidamente para encararle y no era nada más ni menos que el mismísimo emperador Katsuki.

-Así que usted es el emperador- le dije con un tono burlón.

-Tsk… abran la reja- ordeno – Que dijiste no te escuche bien- me pregunto mientras una sonrisa macabra se formaba en su rostro, pero aquello no logro inmutarme.

-Que elegante habitación se ve que me estima demasiado, además escuche que me buscaran por cielo, mar y tierra usted debe amarme demasiado- dije sarcástico mientras embozaba una sonrisa.

-Tsk intentas burlarte de mí- pregunto enojado.

-Eh yo para nada- emboce una sonrisa nuevamente.

Pero esta vez no recibí una respuesta sino que recibí un golpe bastante fuerte en el estómago, después recibí varios golpes en mi rostro, torso, estómago y piernas.

-Maldito bastardo juro que tu muerte será la peor de la historia… hare que te arrepientas de haberme robado a Deku… él es mío solo mío y no soporto que alguien tome lo que me pertenece- le miro molesto.

-Tuyo… jajajaja Izuku es mío, él y yo…- no me dejo terminar ya que su espada se empezaba a hundir en la piel de mi brazo derecho.

-En tres días será tu juicio, después de todo soy un emperador justo, no crees- su mirada se volvió seria al igual que su vos, algo me indicaba que mi juicio seria todo menos justo.

No le dije nada y solo recibí unos cuantos golpes más antes de que se fuera. Estuve solo en la celda pensando en cómo Izuku lo estaría tomado.

"Ya se habría enterado, estará llorando… si lo esta es mi culpa… maldición tengo que escapar"

-Shouto- escuche la voz que menos quería escuchar en ese momento.

-Endeavor- le mire con rabia.

-No me mires así, no es mi culpa que te hayas enamorado de ese doncel inútil, pero creo que si hay a quien culpar y esa es TU madre, por su culpa eres débil y no pudiste ganarme- aquello me lleno de rabia.

-Cállate- le dije de manera fría.

-Si prometes portarte bien y seguir mis instrucciones podría persuadir al emperador para que te deje vivir-

-Primero muerto-

-Shouto- se acercó a la celda. –si tan solo tu madre no se hubiese rebelado tu no estarías en esta situación-

-Si eso no hubiese pasado seguramente ya habría muerto como mis hermanos–

-Así que lo sabes… pero tú eres diferente heredaste la habilidad de tu madre y el mío… por fin podría haber superado al maldito de Toshinori, pero tu madre tenía que arruinarlo todo.

-Maldito solo usaste a mi madre para tu conveniencia, no sabes el daño que le causaste- le reproche.

-Eso no importa tu madre solo servía para darme hijos, aunque solo tú fuiste el mejor pero ella tenía que llenarte la cabeza de estupideces y ahora mírate estas a punto de morir por un estúpido doncel uno inútil y que seguramente te dará hijos débiles e inútiles al igual que él-

-Cállate a diferencia de ti yo no lo utilizo para tener hijos fuertes… yo realmente lo amo… y eso es algo que nunca entenderás-

-Amor, eso no es más que una ilusión que por lo que vez no te lleva a nada bueno, mírate te vez horrible… y todo por tu supuesto amor- rio a carcajadas mientras abría la reja para entrar, poso su mano sobre la cicatriz que el mimo había echo.

-Suéltame- le ordene.

No dijo nada solo tomo mi barbilla con fuerza mientras nuestras miradas luchaban ferozmente, me soltó para después propinarme un buen golpe.

-Tú no eres mi hijo, eres libre… muere como la basura débil e inútil que eres al final solo ese doncel terminara sufriendo eternamente… antes de que se me olvide tú no eres Todoroki Shouto, tu solo eres Shouto un don nadie… no quiero que manches mi reputación entendido- me miro severo mientras me golpeaba nuevamente al darse cuenta de que no contestaba.

-E-Entendido- dije mientras ahogaba un quejido producido por el dolor del golpe.

Le vi marcharse, mientras yo le daba la razón por mi imprudencia el único que terminaría sufriendo seria mi pecoso.

…

Paso el tiempo y no podía percibir si era de día o de noche, trataba de dormir un poco pero era imposible a pesar de que mi cuerpo estuviera completamente cansado mi mente trabajaba al mil por hora pensando en mi esposo y en lo preocupado que estaría.

Escuche como una puerta se abría, trate de no levanta la mirada, seguramente se trataba del emperador que venía a divertirse otro rato.

-Sho-chan- la voz se me hizo conocida pero lamentablemente no era de la persona que esperaba.

-Usted- era la mujer que me había rescatado en el rio.

-Te dije que era peligroso- me regaño, por un momento pensé que mi madre me estaba regañando.

-Como entraste-

-No te preocupes ya busque ayuda- evadió mi pregunta.

-Eh-

-Tengo que irme- me dijo mientras me regalaba una sonrisa maternal.

-Gracias- logre decirle antes de que ella desapareciera.

"Porque evade mis preguntas, quien es, y lo más importante a quien llamo para mi auxilio".

…

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que sin darme cuenta me quede dormido.

-Shou-chan- la voz más hermosa me despertó.

-Izuku- intente moverme pero fue inútil.

Continuara…..

 **Kabuto: Casco que complementa la armadura samurái.**

 **Menpo: Mascara que se lleva en la armadura para proteger la cara.**

…

 **Hola aun no eh muerto, bueno yo porque mi imaginación sufrió un colapso pero según yo ya está bien nuevamente.**

 **Ohh no nuestro Todoroki ha sido apresado, como saldrá de esta, quien será la ayuda que la mujer misteriosa le consiguió, que le dirá Deku…**

 **Bueno pues aviso que los próximos dos capítulos serán narrados por el Deku, por lo que el próximo tendrá un pequeño retroceso.**

… **.**

 **DalhiaOP:** Hola que tal te pareció, aunque aún no se reencuentran del todo jeje, con respecto a la pelea entre esos dos será más pronto de lo que te imaginas… bueno gracias por leer nos estamos leyendo…

 **Gracias a todos y todas por leer.**

 **Nos Vemos en el Próximo Capitulo "Plus Ultra" jeje =0w0=**

 **Solo quedan 3 capítulos para el final.**

 **Nex Cap. Solo con mirarte**


	19. Chapter 19

**ADVERTENCIA: Versión Midoriya, retroceso de tiempo, faltas de ortografía, mala gramática, drama, Yaoi (obviamente) y posible Occ.**

 **Declaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, sino a Kouhei Horikoshi, si me perteneciera Todoroki x Midorya seria 100% Canon y Kat-chan x Uraraka también sería un hecho.**

 **Capítulo 19 Solo con mirarte**

Habían pasado solo cinco días desde que Kat-chan fue a rescatarme, aunque yo no lo considero un rescate. En todo ese tiempo no eh tenido noticias de mi novio por lo que me preocupa demasiado, sé que está vivo y pronto vendrá pero espero que sea precavido ya que la seguridad del palacio aumento sin contar que hay varios grupos de soldados buscándolo.

Claro que uno de esos grupos es el de mi amigo Iida-kun quien ofreció mandar a sus hombres para encontrarlo antes que el emperador, pero ni ellos han obtenido nada… me siento ansioso a pesar de mi presentimiento existe una voz en lo más profundo de mi mente que me grita diciendo que tal vez haya muerto pero decido ignorarla para ser sincero prefiero ser positivo.

Actualmente estoy en mi habitación confinado, no puedo salir por órdenes de Kat-chan, aunque no me ha prohibido las visitas y creo saber por qué, todo es gracias a Uraraka-san quien siempre puede sacar la mejor parte de él. Gracias a ella no me eh vuelto loco, ella viene todos los días desempeñando su papel de hermana o confidente, con ella puedo llorar sin vergüenza, ella solo me escucha y trata de animarme, pero no solo Uraraka-san sino que también Iida-kun aunque sus visitas no son muy alentadoras debido a las noticias que me trae, siempre me llena de esperanza.

Ahora me encuentro recostado en el futon en espera de nuevas noticias, rezo a Kami por que sean buenas, y suplico por que sea Iida-kun quien lo encuentre primero no sé qué pasaría si los hombres de Kat-chan lo encuentran o aun peor que pasaría si se encuentra cara a cara con su padre.

-Midoriya-san- escucho la voz de una mujer en la puerta, me giro para encarar a la mujer.

-Yaoyorozu-san- dije sorprendido nunca me imaginé encontrarme con ella.

-Midoriya-san se encuentra bien- pregunto algo alterada.

-Si me encuentro bien… pero que te trae por aquí-

-Bueno el emperador me encargo su seguridad y eh venido a presentarme- oh maldición ahora estaré más vigilado.

-Ya veo gracias- dije fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Si me necesita no dude en llamarme- me miro de manera que nunca entenderé, parecía ser una combinación de lastima y rabia.

-Claro- la mire salir.

Si ya veía difícil escapar ahora es menos probable, pero de todas las mujeres ella una mujer poco confiable y además la mujer con la que Shouto trataba… ah no es momento de pensar eso… pero realmente estoy celoso.

-Mu- solté un suspiro. –Shouto te extraño- dije casi como un susurro.

Pese toda la tarde encerrado en la habitación sin recibir a ninguna visita, me sentía un poco solo por ello me abrace a mí mismo mientras recordaba la sensación de los brazos de Todoroki rodeando mi cintura, sus manos recorrer mi piel desnuda… mis pensamientos cada vez eran más atrevidos despertando a cierto "amiguito" por lo que me hice cargo, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

-Shou-chan- solté un gemido suave mientras recordaba cada toque, cada beso y su masculina voz.

No me di cuenta de cuando caí completamente dormido, pero tiempo después algunas voces y cuchicheos me deportaron por lo que me levanto para ver por la ventana, pero es inútil no logro escuchar ni ver absolutamente nada.

Me acerco a la puerta para poder interrogar a mis guardias.

-Oigan que es lo que pasa haya afuera- pregunto.

-Lo que pasa es que…auch por qué haces eso Sero-kun- escucho a Kiminari quejarse.

-No pasa nada, solo que están un poco tensos por el regaño de Endeavor-sama- me responde Sero aunque presiento que miente.

-Ya veo Endeavor-sama siempre es tan estricto- dije para retirarme y sentarme sobre el futon mirando las flores que pronto marchitaran.

Pasa un buen rato mas y empieza a obscurecer cuando de pronto la puerta es abierta con fuerza, por un momento me quedo estático por el miedo, pero pronto vuelvo en si encontrándome con Yaoyorozu bastante molesta.

-Midoriya-san- se acerca hasta que quedamos cara a cara, me toma la barbilla para que nuestros ojos se intersecten, su mirada esta tan cargada de ira –Es tu culpa-

Me reclama y no sé decir, la verdad es que ni siquiera sé de qué habla.

-Qu…- no logró terminar por que sus uñas se entierran en mi piel. –D-duele-

-Todoroki-kun fue arrestado y…- comenzó a llorar – por tu culpa él morirá-

-No… es mentira- comienzo a llorar.

-Es verdad, Endeavor-sama lo capturo- mi sangre se congela al escuchar aquello, aunque sé que sigue hablando yo me pierdo totalmente en mis cavilaciones imaginando un millón de escenarios para aquel enfrentamiento.

-Shou-chan- sollozo.

-Tsk… Todoroki-kun estaría mejor si no se hubiese enamorado de ti, si tan solo me hubiese mirado a mi… él no estaría en este lio- me restregó, tal vez en otra circunstancia me hubiese quedado callado, pero no estaba de ánimos.

-Cállate yo no fui quien le traiciono- le acuse.

-No eso no…- ella iba a decir más pero la puerta fue violentamente abierta dejando ver unos ojos carmesí encendidos.

-Lárgate- dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer, quien sin levantar la mirada hizo una reverencia y se fue.

-Kat-chan que haces aquí- le pregunte con voz baja y sin levantar la cara.

-Parece que esa maldita me quito la diversión de darte la noticia- me miro mientras sonreía socarronamente.

-Q-que noticia- le pregunte fingiendo ignorancia.

-Lo tengo… tengo al malnacido de tu amante- se acercó a mí, tomo fuertemente mis mejillas con sus manos –Mírame- me dijo con voz sensual.

-N-No- su agarre fue más fuerte obligándome a abrir los ojos, que al acerlo también algunas lágrimas cayeron sin parar.

-Eh ya estas llorando y apenas es el comienzo D-E-K-U- su voz se volvió aterciopelada al decir mi sobrenombre.

-Kat-chan por favor no le hagas nada- suplique, el brillo en sus ojos desapareció y sin previo aviso recibí una buena bofetada dejándome en el suelo.

-Después de que el muera serás mío- me miro con rabia pintada en su rostro, mientras daba órdenes de no dejarme salir.

Comencé a llorar, necesitaba verlo pero sabía que ni Uraraka-san ni Iida-kun me llevarían a verlo, así que lo único que pude hacer fue recostarme mientras lloraba amargamente. "Shouto" fue mi último pensamiento antes de caer profundamente dormido.

-Midoriya- escuchaba mientras sentía que alguien me zangoloteaba.

-Q-que pasa- abrí los ojos perezosamente, mientras trataba de acostumbrarme a la luz logre encontrar unos cabellos pelirrojos bastante familiares.

-Valla hasta que por fin despiertas-

-Kirishima-kun- murmure sorprendido.

-Shs no hagas mucho ruido me costó bastante lograr entrar sin que nadie me notara y por ese nadie me refiero a esa mujer- se explicó.

-Que haces aquí- pregunte con voz baja.

-Escuche lo que paso por medio de Iida así que vine a ver como estabas… pero creo que la pregunta esta de mas- me dijo, tan mal me veré.

-No estoy muy bien que digamos- confesé.

-Anímate te tengo una sorpresa-

-Que es-

-Ven te mostrare algo-

-Eh pero no puedo salir, si Kat-chan se entera nos matara-

-No te preocupes pasa la media noche así que nadie esta tan alerta, incluso tu guardiana está dormida- explico.

-Bien vamos- me levante y conoce a seguirlo.

Pasamos sigilosamente a los guardias dormidos, mientras avanzábamos por los edificios principales, nuestro único escondite eran las sombras que gracias a las prominentes nubes que amenazaban una tormenta.

Llegamos al edificio más alejado encontrando unas escaleras que daban al subterráneo donde se ubicaban el calabozo, mis ojos brillaron de emoción mientras trataba de contener mi emoción y correr despavorido hacia Shouto.

Bajamos las escaleras con sumo cuidado tratando de no hacer ni un solo ruido, se encontraban dos guardias en la puerta de acceso.

-Oigan yo me encargo, vallan a descansar un rato- dijo Kirishima-kun, mientras me ocultaba.

-Kirishima-sama pero usted…- mi amigo no los dejo terminar.

-No puedo dormir bien así que mejor que vigilar a el único preso, tal vez pueda conversar un rato o incluso divertirme- ello aun no estaban convencidos –Serán unas horas si quieren pueden volver en unas tres o cuatro horas antes del amanecer para que Bakugou-sama no los castigue- y con aquel argumento logro que los guardias se fueran.

-Kirishima eres genial- susurre.

-Deja eso y ve… yo hare guardia- me dijo mientras me giñaba un ojo.

Corrí rápidamente para abrir la puerta, mientras lo hacia mi corazón latia fuertemente lleno de miles de emociones, tristeza, felicidad, angustia, amor y miles más echas un lio.

-Shou-chan- al parecer estaba dormido.

-Izuku- hablo pero no pudo moverse, así que me levante y fui por una vela, la acerque viendo sus heridas percatándome de que estaba encadenado impidiéndole la movilidad.

-Te extrañe- le dije mientras me acercaba mas a la celda.

-Yo también- trato de sonreír pero al hacerlo hizo una mueca de dolor partiéndome el alma en mil pedazos.

-Me alegro, me alegro que este bien- dije sin poder evitar llorar –Perdóname esto es mi culpa-

-No es tu culpa, no la es- tenía la necesidad de sentir su cuerpo, de sentirlo cerca y saber que era real, y por la mirada de mi novio pude notar que el sentía lo mismo. Me levante en busca de las llaves las cuales encontré. Abrí la puerta de la celda de manera torpe una vez abierta me abalance sobre Shouto provocando que el soltara un quejido de dolor.

-Auch… me gustaría abrazarte… pero es imposible- le mire mientras sonreía, el solo tocarlo y sentir que era tan real.

-Te amo- le dije de la nada, mientras nuestras miradas se conectaban, pronto las palabras dejaron de tener sentido y sin dudarlo le bese de manera hambrienta. El beso sabía a gloria, pronto profundizamos el beso juntando nuestras lenguas hasta que el aire nos hizo falta, solo un hilo de saliva nos separaba, podía ver su deseo de abrazarme, pero lamentablemente no encontré las llaves.

En cambio yo le abrace fuertemente, mientras recorría las múltiples heridas de Shouto.

-No son nada- me dijo.

-Duelen- que pregunta más estúpida, pues claro que le dolían.

-No- valla que mentiroso.

-Mentiroso- le acuse.

-No duelen tanto como el no tenerte cerca- valla que es un romántico empedernido.

-Baka- me escondí en su pecho ocultando mi sonrojo.

Pronto sus labio se posaron sobre mi cabello intente moverme.

-No te muevas quiero recordar este momento- me dijo, lo cual provoco un vuelco en mi corazón, luche por que mis lágrimas no salieran pero fue inútil.

-V-veré la manera de salir lo juro- le dije entre sollozos.

-Te amare incluso después de la muerte-

-No no lo acepto… buscare la manera…- sus labios se posaron sobre los míos devorando mis palabras, el beso fue tan tierno y amoroso pero a la vez lo sentí como una despedida, era imposible que se hubiera dado por vencido.

-Me hubiese encantado tener una familia a tu lado- sentí como sus lágrimas caían en mis mejillas. Me aferre más a él.

-Porque-

-Mañana será mi juicio- abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-No puede ser-

-Te amo Izuku- me dijo mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Me aferre a él con más fuerza, mientras mis lágrimas salían con más abundancia.

-Te amare después de la muerte… te seguiré amando en la próxima vida y en la siguiente… mi amor será eterno- le confesé.

-Te esperare en la próxima vida-

-Yo te seguiré hasta encontrarte- le prometí.

Aquello fue una promesa que sellamos con un beso casto y puro.

Después el silencio reino, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, él se durmió sobre mis hombros, mientras yo grababa en mi mente sus facciones, la sensación de tocar su piel, lo suave de sus labios, su olor a nieve de fresa, su rostro al dormir.

Llegue a la conclusión de que si el moría yo lo seguiría.

-Midoriya es hora de irnos- me comento Kirishima.

-Shouto tengo que irme- el me miro de manera tierna mientras me besaba de manera apasionada, posiciono sus labios en mi oído.

-Me hubiese encantado hacerlo una vez más- susurro provocando que me sonrojara.

-S-Shou-chan-

-Vuélvelo a decir-

-Shou-chan te amo- le dije totalmente avergonzado.

-Izuku te amo-

No quería soltarlo, no quería irme de su lado, pero si nos descubrían las cosas serían peor.

-Nos veremos pronto- prometí.

-Nos veremos-

Y con aquella promesa me fui con dirección a mi habitación.

Pero al salir me encontré…

Continuara….

 **Hola primero que nada me disculpo por el tremendo Occ de Momo pero necesitaba que actuara de esa manera ya que será algo así como la mujer celosa que intenta hacerle la vida imposible a la heroína, bueno al héroe.**

 **Dejando lo anterior de lado no tengo nada más que decir, estamos en la recta final de este Fi casi que de corazón les agradezco haberlo seguido, tratare de hacer más rápidas las actualizaciones.**

…

 **MissShootingStar:** Hola, y si es Fujumi-Onesan quien está ayudando a Todoroki, solo espero que pueda salvarlo a tiempo jiji, bueno dejando eso de lado tratare de responderte lo más pronto posible, por cierto mil gracias… Nos estamos leyendo 0w0.

 **Gracias a todos y todas por leer.**

 **Nos Vemos en el Próximo Capitulo "Plus Ultra" jeje =0w0=**

 **Solo quedan 2 capítulos para el final.**

 **Nex Cap. Un Juicio-Una Batalla**


	20. Chapter 20

**ADVERTENCIA: Versión Midoriya, faltas de ortografía, mala gramática, drama, Yaoi (obviamente) y posible Occ.**

 **Declaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, sino a Kouhei Horikoshi, si me perteneciera Todoroki x Midorya seria 100% Canon y Kat-chan x Uraraka también sería un hecho.**

 **Capítulo 20 Un Juicio-Una batalla**

-Shou-chan te amo- le dije totalmente avergonzado.

-Izuku te amo-

No quería soltarlo, no quería irme de su lado, pero si nos descubrían las cosas serían peor.

-Nos veremos pronto- prometí.

-Nos veremos-

Y con aquella promesa me fui con dirección a mi habitación.

Pero al salir me encontré con Aizawa-sensei, por un momento sufro un paro cardiaco ya que pensé que era un guardia o peor Kat-chan, afortunadamente se trataba de sensei quien al verme no se sorprendió.

-Aizawa-sensei-

-Midoriya- me saludo con fastidio – Toma- me extendió mi katana.

-Gracias Aizawa-sensei… bueno tengo que irme por favor ayude a Shouto- le suplique mientras empezaba a caminar dejándole atrás.

No pude esperar su respuesta pero sabía que era afirmativa, sin duda ese hombre parecía ser más el padre de mi esposo que su propio padre y hablando de él, si me llegase a encontrar aquí seguro puedo considerarme muerto.

Llegamos antes del amanecer, Kirishima me dejo en la entrada asegurándose de que nadie estuviera alrededor viéndonos. Entro a mi habitación y cierro la puerta, en unos minutos más logro escuchar las voces de mis guardias, aquello me hace sonreír un poco, aunque siendo sincero me encuentro bastante triste ya que Shou-chan se ha dado por vencido, aunque quiero salvarlo no puedo, solo terminare causándole más problemas de los que ya tiene.

Me recuesto en el futon una vez más, recuerdo la sensación de tenerlo cerca provocando que poco a poco termine dormido.

Cuando despierto es medio día y no falta mucho para el juicio de Todoroki, por lo que busco un bonito kimono verde limón porque presiento que en unos minutos Kat-chan aparecerá para arrastrarme a la asamblea de feudos.

-DEKU- y no paso mucho tiempo y le escuche gritar.

-K-Kat-chan- conteste.

-Oh ya estás listo, eso es bueno… ahora vamos- me tomo del brazo mientras casi me arrastraba con dirección al gran edificio donde se realizaban las reuniones y juicios. El edificio parecía un mini castillo japonés con adornos dorados y varios dragones de oro incrustados en las paredes.

Cuando llegamos la sala estaba totalmente llena, podía observar a varios consejeros, feudos e incluso estaba Endeavor junto a sus escoltas.

-Bienvenidos- nos recibió una voz empalagosa la cual sin siquiera mirarla sabia que se trataba de Momo la shinobi traidora.

-Vamos Deku estaremos en primera fila… para que disfrutes mejor la función- me llevo en dirección al frente de la audiencia teniendo frente a frente a Shouto, quien parecía tranquilo, lo cual me tranquilizaba un poco incluso podía ilusionarme con la idea de que habían trazado un plan.

-Comencemos el juicio hacia el shinobi conocido como Half Cold Half Hot- declaro Hazashi-sama mejor conocido como Present Mic.

Comencé a ver a los alrededores encontrándome con Aizawa-sensei justo al lado de Shouto, me tranquilice aunque realmente no se si ya estaba ahí o acaba de llegar. Su presencia hacia que mis nervios se tranquilizaran dándome añoranza.

-Se le acusa de haber raptado al joven doncel Midoriya Izuku el futuro concubino del emperador, esta falta es considerada traición hacia el imperio de U.A.- prodigio de manera animada Present Mic.

-En efecto el reino ve esto como una traición- afirmo mi queridísimo suegrito, entiéndase mi sarcasmo.

Shouto solo frunció el ceño pero no se defendió pero claro tiene las de perder cualquier cosa que diga será usada en su contra.

-Además intento volver a raptar al joven doncel después del rescate, es claro su descaro- esta vez fue Midnigth-sama quien dio su opinión claro negativa como todos.

-Yo creo que deberíamos dejar que nos diga sus motivos- argumento Fatgum-sama haciendo que mi esperanza se elevara, pero desafortunadamente las miradas frías que recibió fueron una clara negativa.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Fatgum-sama- defendió Aizawa-sama.

-Está bien- concedió el emperador –Habla shinobi-

-Yo solo buscaba venganza no de usted ni del reino, sino de un hombre que se encuentra en esta habitación… lamentablemente mi misión fue saboteada y resulte descubierto, para salvar mi vida tome de rehén a la primera persona que vi. Solo que nunca me imaginé que mi rehén sería una persona tan especial para mi…- termino su versión.

-Nada nos asegura que su versión sea cierta después de todo es un shinobi, un maestro del engaño- argumento de nuevo Endeavor.

Realmente tenía ganas de decir algo, pero siendo un doncel mis palabras no valdrían nada, incluso solo podría complicar más las cosas.

-Mi alumno está enamorado del doncel, realmente esta malmetiendo con lo de la venganza, escuche que planearía robar al joven que le cautivo sin importar nada- me sorprendió el argumento de Aizawa-sama.

-Eso suena convincente- declaro para mi sorpresa Kat-chan.

-Entonces fue solo un secuestro- murmuraron varios presentes.

-Entonces si es un problema de ese tipo por que no simplemente lo dejamos a un duelo, el ganador se queda con el doncel- sugirió Fatgum-sama.

-No me parece mala idea Fatgum- el emperador sonreía –Pero si pierdes te someteré a la peor tortura ninja-

-Y si gano nos dejaras en paz- propuso mi esposo.

-Trato ninja-

Al llegar a un acuerdo todos parecían complacidos así que sin más se dictó el día y la hora para el enfrentamiento, el cual sería mañana al amanecer, se haría la invitación a las grandes familias y al reino en general.

…

Lo primero que hice al estar libre del emperador fue ir por mi katana ya que los duelos eran al estilo samurái por lo que Todoroki necesitaría un arma. Salí de mi cuarto con mucha precaución ya que todos estaban ocupados con los preparativos de mañana.

Corrí hacia el calabozo, no hubo necesidad de persuadir a nadie ya que no había ni un solo guardia.

-Shouto- pregunte en voz baja.

-Izuku que haces- me respondió, a pesar de la poca luz pude ver que ahora ya no tenía esas esposas en sus muñecas además podía moverse más libremente, aunque sus heridas aun no sanaban.

-Toma- le extendí mi katana –Úsala mañana… recuerdas como usarla verdad-

-Izuku tu… no deberías es preciada para ti- me dijo intentando negarse.

-Tu eres más importante… es más importante que mañana ganes y que mejor forma de ayudarte que dándote una parte de mi- le explique.

-Izuku- extendió su mano hasta posarla sobre mi mejilla –No sabes cuantas ganas tenia de tocarte- me sonroje violentamente.

-S-Shouto- murmure nervioso.

-Jeje me encantas- mi cara en este momento debe estar más roja que un tomate maduro.

-T-tu i-igual- desvié la mirada mientras sentía como su mano se colocaba en la parte trasera de mi nuca y me atraía hacia el de manera delicada.

-Ganare y seremos felices- me prometió.

Nuestros labios por inercia se unieron delicadamente.

Después de muchas caricias e intentos de abrazos, los cuales eran obstruidos por las barras de la celda, tuve que sepárame de él, pues no tardarían en darse cuenta de que no estaba.

Al llegar a mi habitación rece a Kami por la victoria de Shouto, para poder tener el final feliz que ambos merecíamos.

…

Me desperté más temprano de lo normal pues los nervios no me dejaron descansar apropiadamente, me dispuse a bañarme para después colocarme el kimono que me entrego Shouto, en otras palabras mi vestuario de bodas que gracias a Uraraka-san estaba como nuevo.

Cuando salí los guardias ya me estaban esperando para llevarme a la plaza principal del palacio donde se encontraba la zona de demostraciones y duelos. Había unas pequeñas gradas por encima de la entrada donde se encontraba Uraraka-san quien al verme empezó a agitar la mano en forma de saludo, no pude evitar dirigirme en su dirección.

-Uraraka-sama buenos días- salude formalmente ya que había muchas personas alrededor.

-Deku-kun animo todo saldrá bien- me abrazo para tratar de tranquilizarme.

-Gracias- fue lo último que dije ya que varias mujeres empezaron a llegar para saludar.

-Buenos días U.A. el día de hoy tendremos un duelo épico, donde se jugara el amor de un lindo doncel- anuncio emocionado Present Mic- Presentando del lado derecho al emperador Bokugou Katsuki-

La gente empezó a gritar emocionada al escuchar el nombre del emperador.

-Y del lado izquierdo tenemos al ninja que logró colarse al palacio, el joven delincuente Shouto- la gente solo pudo gritar insultos hacia él.

-Shouto animo- dije aunque no fue tan audible debido al ruido.

Pude observar a Kat-chan quien llevaba un kimono color negro con líneas naranjas, mientras dejaba ver sus muñecas protegidas con vendajes verdes, en el obi se encontraba su querida katana Saigo* la cual era de un metal color negro que soportaba perfectamente el poder de sus explosiones, por otro lado Shouto llevaba un kimono azul marino demasiado simple, en su obi llevaba mi katana One for All.

Ambos se desvainaron sus katanas colocándose en posición defensiva.

-Queeeee comience el du-du-duelo*- grito efusivo Present Mic.

El primero en atacar fue Kat-chan quien iba por un ataque directo que afortunadamente fue interceptada por un movimiento ágil por parte de mi esposo, ambos forcejearon por unos segundos antes de alegarse, pronto Shouto regreso el ataque solo que este iba dirigido al torso de Kat-chan quien de manera grácil esquivo el golpe dándole a Shou-chan una postura de desventaja, pero su velocidad logro librarlo de un ataque mortal.

Ambos tomaron nuevamente distancia y por el rostro altanero de Kat-chan podría adivinar que tenía algo planeado. Podía ver que ambos discutían mientras se atacaban pero debido al ruido no se lograba escuchar nada. Pronto levante la vista hacia la izquierda encontrándome con un ansioso Endeavor quien parecía mirar el espectáculo con cierto interés.

Después de varios forcejeos con la espada, Kat-chan activo su habilidad haciendo que los impactos entre ambos metales fuera más fuerte y sonoro, lamentablemente para Shouto era cada vez más difícil lograr retener los ataques. De pronto los movimientos del emperador se volvieron más rápidos dificultando la defensa de mi esposo, esto le causo vario cortes los cuales no parecían tan profundos.

Todoroki apretó más el mango de la katana mientras el hielo la cubría, creando una barrera de hielo que amortiguaba las explosiones, pero pronto esta barrera no era lo suficientemente gruesa para retener las grandes explosiones.

Las espadas volvieron a arremeter causando grandes ráfagas de viento, pronto Shou-chan comenzó a acostumbrase a la katana moviéndose mas ágilmente como si esta fuese parte de él. Aquello me aliviaba ya que podía defenderse de las bruscas explosiones.

Pasaban los minutos y no había un claro ganador a pesar de lo exhaustos que se encontraban no paraban de pelear, pero yo conocía a Kat-chan y eso no era nada para él, seguramente estaba esperando a que Todoroki deje una abertura y atacar. Por su parte mi esposo está teniendo dificultades ya que puedo observar como su cuerpo empieza a congelarse. Me preocupo ya que su rostro no muestra indicios de utilizar su lado izquierdo.

Después de meditarlo mucho, tal vez Todoroki tenga más oportunidad de ganar si usa su otra habilidad pero conociéndolo creo que prefiere morir a usarla. Me muerdo el labio mientras observo como Kat-chan comienza a acorralar a Shouto.

-Shoto usa tu lado Izquierdo… después de todo es TU PODER- grite con todas mis fuerzas y me siento un poco relajado al ver que me ha escuchado, pero esa pequeña relajación se va al ver como no es capaz de esquivar el siguiente ataque de Kat-chan quien aprovecho la visible brecha.

Veo como Todoroki toma su distancia mientras toma el mango con fuerza, pronto mi espada se ve rodeada de fuego, sin querer observo la expresión de mi suegro dándome cuenta que su mirada grita victoria.

Shouto posiciona la espada en forma defensiva dejando ver el filo envuelto en llamas, Kat-chan sonríe victorioso mientras las explosiones envuelven su katana haciendo que parezcan aros de fuego.

Ambos se dirigen hacia el otro con agilidad y gracia provocando que el choque sea más caótico, de pronto grandes cantidades de hielo comienzan a envolver a Shouto protegiéndolo con más velocidad mientras el fuego se encarga de contrarestar las explosiones. El rostro de Shouto muestra una sonrisa zorruna lo que hace enojar al emperador.

La destrucción que ambos causan al desviar el ataque de otro es impresionante, pero afortunadamente Cemento-sama es capaz de proteger a los espectadores.

Observo la pelea y ambos están llegando a su límite, por ende ellos se preparan para su último ataque, aquel que definirá al ganador.

Kat-chan coloca la espada de manera vertical mientras se concentra en envolverla con sus explosiones formando nubecillas negras y rojas alrededor de Saigo.

Por otra parte Shouto convino sus dos habilidades en la espada la cual está colocada de manera horizontal, puedo observar como el hielo le da más filo a la hoja, además de crearle mini filos alrededor mientras el fuego le rodea.

Ambos colocan la espada frente a ellos, la toman con fuerza mientras comienzan su carrera para volver a chocar el metal creando una gran ola de viento y polvo privando la vista, es obvio que uno ha caído.

El polvo comienza a dispersando y se puede ver que el ganador es…

Continuara….

 ***Du-du-duelo: imagine que lo dice yugi.**

 ***Saigo: Muerte.**

… **.**

 **Hola que tal les pareció, creo que le falta algo a la batalla pero no sé qué es… bueno aquí está la tan cotizada pelea espero y no les haya decepcionado.**

 **Disculpen la manera en que puse a Deku como un premio pero lamentablemente en la antigüedad las cosas se hacían así…**

 **Bueno pues hoy el eclipse me inspiro un poco… díganme pudieron verlo, aquí en México solo se pudo ver parcialmente pero aun así fue esplendido.**

…

 **Go men123:** Hola jeje que milagro… bueno pues estuviste cerca pero a la vez lejos, fue Aizawa quien se encontró a Deku, en si Aizawa es la ayuda que Fujimi-onesan pudo conseguir… entiendo la escuela es primero así que no te presiones ya que solo queda un capítulo más… Gracias nos estamos leyendo.

 **Gracias a todos y todas por leer.**

 **Nos Vemos en el Próximo Capitulo "Plus Ultra" jeje =0w0=**

 **Próximo capítulo gran Final**

 **Nex Cap. Justo lo que soñé**


	21. Chapter 21

**ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO PARA MAYORES DE 18, violencia, faltas de ortografía, mala gramática, drama, Yaoi (obviamente) y posible Occ.**

 **La narración vuelve a cargo de Todoroki-sama**

 **Bueno este es el final, espero y lo disfruten realmente le pensé mucho espero y no decepcionarlos… les agradezco infinitamente de todo corazón haber seguido este fic el cual es el primero que termino jeje. Mil gracias si tienen dudas ya saben dejen review ya saben que siempre contesto…**

… **.**

 **Go men123:** Gracias por tu review, y también gracias por seguirme durante el trayecto de este fic, bueno este es el final espero y lo disfrutes. Nos leemos.

 **Gracias a todos y todas por leer.**

 **Declaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, sino a Kouhei Horikoshi, si me perteneciera Todoroki x Midorya seria 100% Canon y Kat-chan x Uraraka también sería un hecho.**

 **Capítulo 21 Justo lo que soñé**

Podía escuchar las espadas chocar una y otra vez, el olor a sangre era cada vez más intenso mientras el hielo y fuego combatían la destrucción de la espada negra. Me separe abruptamente estaba agotado y sabía perfectamente que este sería mi último ataque así que debía ganar a cualquier costa, todo por un futuro a lado de mi pecoso.

Me posicione una vez más en modo de ataque mientras tomaba fuertemente la espada que me dio Izuku, unificando mi poder con ella, el hielo nuevamente comenzó a devorar la espada mientras el fuego la envolvía, nuevamente mire al frente para observar a mi oponente quien al parecer ya estaba listo.

Sin darnos cuenta ambos corríamos hacia el otro con un solo objetivo "ganar" sin duda ambos queríamos la victoria, pero solo uno la tendría y ese debo ser yo.

-Maldito Shinobi- rugió mi oponente.

-Tsundere- me burle provocando que enfureciera más.

Nuestras espadas chocaron nuevamente y la victoria comenzó a pender de quien fuera más fuerte no solo físicamente sino espiritualmente. La intensidad del choque genero ráfagas de viento increíblemente fuerte pero eso no nos detenía el hambre por la victoria era intensa. Coloque todo mi peso en la espada intentando hacer retroceder al emperador pero este hacia lo mismo, ninguno lograba hacer que el otro diese un paso. Estando estáticos forcejeando mientras el metal rugía, el hielo y fuego conteniendo las múltiples explosiones del enemigo. No paso mucho cuando por fin una explosión de mi enemigo logro causar una reacción entre mis habilidades causando una gran expulsión de energía provocando que ambos fuéramos alejados bruscamente.

Puedo suponer que ambos caímos al suelo, percatándome de la gran herida que dejo aquella explosión, mi brazo derecho había recibido un daño bastante considerable ya que fracturado y con cortes profundos no se podía considerar simples heridas. Sin querer la pérdida de sangre y mí sobre esfuerzo empezaron a cobrarme la cuenta ya que mis músculos y mi cuerpo en general ya no me obedecían.

"No puedo perder" y eso fue lo último que pude pensar antes de que mis parpados se cerraran.

…

Cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente me sentía confundido ya que pude observar como la vegetación se movía, casi puedo apostar que estoy en algo tal vez una carreta… "oh demonios si perdí el conocimiento significa que yo… yo perdí" caí en cuenta de lo inevitable, cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de despertar tal vez era un pésimo sueño.

-Despertaste Shou-chan- la hermosa voz de mi pecosos me hizo abrir los ojos, por un momento pensé que había muerto y ahora estaba en el paraíso pero lamentablemente el dolor de mi brazo derecho me trajo a la realidad, me volteé para buscarlo pero no lo encontré a mi lado solo pude ver paja además de darme cuenta que efectivamente estaba en una carreta. Sentí como la carreta se detenía.

-Gracias por traernos, desde aquí podremos ir solos- escuche a mi esposo hablar con alguien mas lo cual me puso ansioso, trate de reventarme pero mi cuerpo aún estaba adolorido y sin fuerza.

-No hay de que, tengan cuidado y lleve a su esposo a un médico las heridas que le causaron esos delincuentes se ven grabes- escuche la voz de un anciano.

-Muchas gracias – agradeció nuevamente mi pecoso -Shou-chan- murmuro al verme, por fin podía verle a la cara apaciguándome un poco, su mirada tan tierna y dulce lograba calmar el dolor.

-Izuku- murmure en voz baja.

El anciano se acercó para apoyar a Izuku a ponerme de pie, fue bastante difícil ya que mis piernas estaban sin fuerza alguna pero afortunadamente lograron subirme al corcel blanco que había robado, al estar arriba pronto Midoriya se montó frente a mí.

-Sujétate bien- le hice caso y me aferre a su cintura.

-Con cuidado- nos dijo el anciano.

Durante el viaje no hubo palabra alguna ya que no sabía con qué pregunta comenzar. Baje un poco la mirada examinando mis brazos los cuales estaban vendado, mi ropa también había sido cambiada lo cual me sorprendió…  
"Acaso habré ganado" me pregunte mentalmente. Observe a mi Izuku viéndole aun con el kimono que le regale, su cabello se ondeaba con el viento, pero lo que llamo mi atención fue que llevaba la espada con él, pero lo deje pasar al sentir la necesidad de satisfacer mi curiosidad, sin pensarlo dos veces pose mi barbilla sobre sus hombros cerca de su oído, me percate de su sonrojo excesivo sin duda jamás me cansare de eso.

-I-Z-U-K-U a donde vamos- fue la mejor pregunta que pude formular.

-De todo lo que creí que me preguntarías nunca me imaginé que empezaras con esta- se burló.

-Entonces dime que paso- le pregunte cerca del oído depues de morderselo.

-T-Todoroki- me dijo reprendiéndome.

-Te dije que es Shouto- dije con un falso enojo –Me dirás o tengo que volver al palacio para averiguarlo- el palideció ante mi comentario.

-Ah te d-diré cu-cuando estemos seguros- me prometió.

"Seguros de que" estoy tan confundido.

Durante el trayecto volvió a reinar el silencio, el cual era roto por algunas quejas mías ya que aún me dolía el cuerpo y sobre todo mi brazo, cada que me quejaba podía escuchar la preocupada voz de mi esposo diciendo "Estas bien" o simplemente "Pronto llegaremos a un lugar seguro".

Después de atravesar el bosque pude divisar una ciudad en ruinas la que podría jurar que fue el hogar de mi esposo durante sus primeros años de vida.

-Izuku este lugar es…-

-Si aquí nací-

Mire las runas la parecer este lugar jamás fue habitado después del incidente, pero logre divisar una cueva en lo alto del lugar.

-Ya la viste- menciono entusiasmado Izuku.

-Si… hay descansaremos- pregunte algo sorprendido.

-Si, en el pasado deje algunas cosas útiles para una batalla o algo por el estilo la verdad es que nunca pensé utilizarla en una ocasión como esta…- y comenzó a divagar como de costumbre, yo solo me limite a escucharlo mientras hundía mi rostro en su espalda.

Cuando estuvimos frente a la cueva mi doncel bajo primero del caballo para poder ayudarme a bajar de este, juro que parecía un jarrón muy delicado con la manera en que fui tratado por mi esposo.

-Espérame aquí voy a sujetar al caballo de acuerdo- me dijo al dejarme sentado en la cueva, yo solo asentí y le mire marcharse.

Observe la cueva y tal como Midoriya había dicho había bastantes contenedores, tal vez medicina, agua y mantas.

-Tardaste- le dije al verlo entrar.

-Lo siento- me sonrió amablemente.

-Ahora si puedes contarme- le cuestione.

-Ah si… eto por donde empezare-

-Por el principio- interrumpí su dilema interno.

-Shouto baka- me reprendió mientras inflaba las mejillas causándome risa –No te rías o no te contare nada-

-Entonces tendré que volver ¿no?- le rete y le vi tensarse.

-No bromes de esa forma- la voz de mi esposo se oía seria –Bueno te diré todo-

-Eso quería escuchar-

-Durante el último choque entre ustedes una nube de tierra impidió la vista, pero cuando esta se dispersó ambos estaban inconscientes- me quede en shock eso quería decir que era un.

-Fue empate- pregunte desconcertado, no sabía si bendecir mi suerte o hacer una rabieta.

-Exactamente- me contesto amablemente.

-Entonces porque-

-A eso voy… como Kat-chan estaba inconsciente Uraraka-san, Iida-kun y Kirishima-kun me ayudaron a tratar tus heridas para después escapar, al parecer Iida-kun encontró el corcel que llevabas, me ayudaron a subirte pero era difícil montar así que afortunadamente nos encontramos a un señor que acepto llevarnos, claro que tuve que mentir diciendo que nos habían asaltado-

-Entonces…- trate de formular alguna palabra pero no sabía que quería saber exactamente.

-Entonces cuando kat-chan despierte seguramente mandara en nuestra búsqueda… en resumen tenemos que irnos a donde no pueda encontrarnos- me sonrió mientras acariciaba mis mejillas y depositaba un dulce beso en mi frente.

-Izuku… E-eso está bien para ti- le pregunte.

-Si tu estas a mi lado todo estará bien- no pude contenerme y uní nuestros labios ignorando el dolor de mi cuerpo.

-No sabría que hacer sin ti… Te amo-

-Y-yo también- dijo ocultando su sonrojo –Tengo que cambiar tus vendajes-

-Adelante-

Le vi sacar algunos ungüentos y vendas de una caja de madera, además de un recipiente y luego un cilindro de barro que seguramente traería agua mineral o algún desinfectante.

Me ayudo a descubrir mi torso, quito mis vendajes sucios, y con un pedazo de tela el cual fue humedecido en el líquido comenzó a limpiar las heridas, mentiría si digo que no me dolió, después comenzó a colocar el frio ungüento que empezaba a relajar un poco mis músculos. Para finalizar comenzó a vendar sin mucha fuerza las partes heridas, sus manos tibias tocaban mi fría piel causándome reacciones bastante agradables.

-Listo termine- dijo desviando la mirada al ver parte de mi torso descubierto.

-Porque tan estas nervioso- no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de avergonzarlo más.

-Q-quien e-esta n-nervioso- me contesto avergonzado.

-No estas nervioso eh, entonces si hago esto- le tome de la cintura y le bese intensamente.

Nos separamos por falta del maldito oxigeno dejando un hilo de que nos unía.

-Shou-chan- sus mejillas estaban rojas.

-Te deseo- le confesé.

-Y-yo igual… pero tus heridas podr…- le interrumpí con un beso aún mas hambriento, callando sus quejas.

Al sepáranos nuevamente por la necesidad de oxigeno me encontré con unos ojos esmeralda brillosos que pedían a gritos ser tomados. Me dirigí al cuello de mi esposo y comencé a dejar húmedos besos en este, baje poco a poco mientras su kimomo empezaba a caer descubriendo sus hombros. Dulces gemidos empezaba a escucharse por parte del doncel lo que incrementaba mis deseos de hacerlo mío.

Le desate el obi para poder quitarle el estorboso kimono, pose mis manos por todo su cuerpo memorizando cada rincón de su cuerpo.

-Eres hermoso- confesé.

-Shou-chan ah-

Comencé a recorrer todo su cuerpo con mis labios y lengua provocando que los gemidos del doncel fueran cada vez más fuertes. Izuku era mío y de esta forma podía dejarlo más claro, no dejaría que nadie pudiese provocar ninguna de estas reacciones en su cuerpo. Por un momento me detuve en sus rosados pezones los cuales lamí y mordí sacando más de un gemido más fuerte por parte del pecoso.

Sus manos comenzaron a buscar mi obi cuando me encontraba mordiendo su cuello y hombros, pronto mi ropa estorbaba y quedando en las mismas condiciones que mi amado proseguí mi labor. Sus manos se aferraron a mi espalda clavando ocasionalmente sus uñas, no niego que dolía pero el placer lo hacía soportable.

-Shou-chan ah se siente tan bien t-te a-amo aah- gemía lascivamente, sus ojos llorosos lo hacían verse más sensual provocándome excitación.

Tome el miembro de mi esposo y lo junte con el mío para comenzar a frotarlos, la sensación era única, la fricción provocaba una oleada de placer inigualable.

-Shou-chan y-ya no p-puedo… voy… a… venirmeee ah-

-Yo igual ahhh IZUKU- ambos nos vinimos al mismo tiempo.

Bese nuevamente su boca, su cuello y hombros obteniendo varios suspiros como respuesta.

–Puedo- pregunte una vez que me recupere completamente del orgasmo, el asintió sin vergüenza alguna.

-Te necesito- contesto mientras abría las piernas para que me acomodara.

Coloque la punta de mi miembro en su entrada y de una estocada entre, la espalda de mi doncel se arqueo por la intromisión, sacándole vario gemidos de placer.

Comencé a envestir de manera lenta ya que mi cuerpo aun dolía, pero poco a poco el dolor pasó a segundo plano. Tome la mano de Izuku y la entrelace con la mía.

-Shou-chan m-mas- tal y como el pidió aumente el ritmo de las estocadas para satisfacerlo.

-Izuku ah-

-Mmm así ah-

-Tan…ah… bien… ah-

-Shou… chan ah…Te…a-amo… ahhhh-

-Es-estas… tan… ahh… estrecho…ah-

Sus manos se posaron en mi nuca atrayéndome para ser devorado en un profundo y lacivo beso. La lengua de mi esposo buscaba desesperada la mía, y en cada contacto una corriente eléctrica recorría mi espina dorsal. Al sepáranos su boca busco mi cuello y sin piedad le mordió dejando una marca bastante visible.

-Aah e-eres mío Shou-chan- dijo sonriendo de manera angelical.

-Esa es mi frase- continuamos entre besos, gemidos y envestidas, pronto Izuku llego el clímax manchando nuestros vientres con su semilla, no paso mucho para que yo me viniera en su interior al sentir su entrada tan estrecha.

Recostados en el frio suelo esperamos recuperarnos para limpiarnos y vestirnos ya que aún era de día.

Todo iba bastante bien aunque no decíamos palabra alguna puesto que no había necesidad de estas, lo que acabábamos de hacer expresaba todo pensamiento. Instintivamente lleve mi mano a la marca de Izuku provocando que una leve sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro.

-Lo siento-

-Porque-

-Por la marca-

-Baka con marca o sin marca yo soy tuyo- le dije mientras le daba un ligero golpecito en la frente.

-Auch… por cierto tus heridas están bien- dijo con un tono preocupado mientras jugaba con sus dedos y agachaba la mirada.

-Creo que…-

-Oh por Kami tu brazo está sangrando… lo siento de verdad-

-Ohh es cierto… no es tu culpa- le dije para que se tranquilizara. Así que esa era la causa de mi mareo, me pregunto cuando fue que se abrió de nuevo.

-La coseré- eh ¿qué?

-Coser que cosa-

-La herida tonto- me contesto algo indignado –Aunque no lo creas se primeros auxilio-

-Estas seguro de lo que haces- el asintió mientras ponía una cara de cachorro con hambre y pues no tuve más opción que dejarle hacer lo que quiera. Le vi desinfectar tanto la aguja como el hilo, mientras limpiaba mi herida.

-Aquí voy- me advirtió, pronto sentí como la aguja atravesaba mi piel una y otra vez, al principio dolía pero termine perdido en lo lindo que Midoriya se veía concentrado.

-Te vez tan lindo que me dan ganas de volverlo a hacer- le confesé.

-No me convencerás esta vez… tus heridas son graves debes cuidarte… iré a buscar algo de comer quédate aquí… bueno no es que puedas moverte por ti solo es solo que… ah que estoy diciendo me voy- su dilema interno me causaba gracia. Le vi irse y simplemente me quede pensando en que soy un fracaso no pude hacer algo tan simple como ganar nuestra libertad, solo le causó problemas… pero aun así no quiero dejarlo libre, lo quiero a mi lado.

Paso un rato cuando regreso y cocino para mí, ambos pasamos la tarde conversando y bromeando hasta que ambos caímos totalmente dormidos…

…

A la mañana siguiente amanecí sumamente adolorido, no podía moverme muy bien, me sentía un poco mareado tal vez por la pérdida de sangre que sufrí por la herida. Trate de ponerme de pie pero termine cayendo y peor aun despertando a mi ángel peli verde.

-Shou-chan no debes sobre esforzarte…- y comenzó a regalarme sin siquiera darme los buenos días.

Salió a buscar el desayuno, realmente me siento tan inútil se supone que soy yo quien debe consentirlo. No pasa mucho para que Izuku llegue pero la cara que trae no me causa gracia.

-Izuku que pa…- me interrumpe.

-Shh Shou-chan hay soldados cerca… así que no hagas ruido- me explico, aquello no me daba buena espina –Come esto te quitara el dolor- me entrego una raíz parecida a la una raíz medicinal que quitaba el dolor, sin pensarlo dos veces la comí, y en efecto el dolor disminuía.

-Gracias-

-No hay de que- me regalo una tierna sonrisa.

Se empezaron a escuchar ruidos y pisadas de caballo las cuales afortunadamente se iban alejando.

-Tenemos que movernos- le sugerí.

-Tienes razón ya no podemos esperar a que sanes del todo… pero a donde iremos-

-Podemos ir a Noumu- sugerí además de que recordé el regalo de la extraña mujer, una de la cual será mejor no mencionarle… no sabía que era pero en el fondo creo que puedo confiar en ella.

-Noumu… perfecto-

-Oh valla valla aquí están los tortolitos- mi sangre se congelo al escuchar al escuchar la voz del perro faldero de mi padre.

\- Yoarashido-sama- la voz de Izuku sonaba quebrada, le vi apretar fuertemente su espada temiéndome lo peor trate de sujetarlo sin éxito.

-Ohh si eres tu maldita zorra por tu culpa el emperador está furioso y me hace trabajar doble… no sabes las ganas que tengo de destrozarlos pero lamentablemente tengo que llevarlos con vida-

-No iremos a ningún lado- le contesto mientras desvainaba su espada.

-Izuku no- le suplique mientras trataba de ponerme de pie, pero lamentablemente mi cuerpo estaba más pesado.

-Lo siento Shou-chan- al principio no entendí el porqué, pero me di cuenta de que la razón por lo que mi cuerpo se sintió repentinamente más pesado fue por… no no Izuku que demonio estas planeando.

-Izuku detente- le suplique.

-Yo me hare cargo Shou-chan- le vi colocar su espada en forma de defensa, no podía moverme y ya empezaba a sentir que todo daba vueltas, pues Izuku me había dado un somnífero.

Poco a poco solo podía ver la escena borrosa de dos espadas chocar una contra la otra mientras el sonido y las ráfagas producidas por los encuentros estaban más lejanas, mis ojos no pudieron mantenerse abiertos por más tiempo.

…

Abrí lo ojos y lo primero que busque fue a mi esposo el cual no se encontraba alrededor, me levante para salir a buscarlo pero no tuve que recorrer mucho ya que se encontraba fuera de la cueva, le alcance rápidamente encontrándome con la escena que más temía, un charco de sangre rodeaba su cuerpo, el cual estaba completamente herido, su brazos, piernas y torso tenía heridas profundas.

-Izuku, despierta… tengo que curar tus heridas… estarás bien- busque a Yoarashido pero no encontré rastro de él, por lo que concluí que Midoriya gano la batalla. "Pero a que costo ganaste Izuku" le recriminaba mentalmente.

Con mucho trabajo lo lleve a dentro donde busque los mismos artículos que el uso para curar mis heridas. Cheque su pulso el cual estaba demasiado débil, juzgando por la cantidad de sangre en el suelo y por su ritmo cardiaco lo más seguro es que… no no el estará bien solo debo sanar las heridas y pronto estará bien.

Repetí el mismo proceso que él hizo, limpie sus heridas con el líquido, desinfecte la aguja y el hilo para coser las heridas profundas, después coloque el mismo ungüento para vendar. Pasaron horas esperando a que despertara pero su respiración cada vez era más lenta y pesada.

-Izuku por favor no me dejes- le suplicaba.

Entre más pasaba el tiempo más cerca de perderlo estaba, así que tome la única alternativa que tenía. "Si tu mueres yo también lo haré". Tome la espada, la desvaine colocando la punta en mi abdomen y hace finalizar con mi vida, no sería rápido sino que sería un muerte lenta por la perdida de sangre justo lo que necesito para pasar mis nuestros últimos minutos juntos…

"Tal vez no pueda tenerte en esta vida… pero quizá en la próxima tengamos suerte"

***FIN***

 **Sin comentarios…**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esperen el Epilogo


	22. Chapter 22

**ADVERTENCIA: faltas de ortografía, mala gramática, drama, Yaoi (obviamente) y posible Occ.**

 **Declaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, sino a Kouhei Horikoshi, si me perteneciera Todoroki x Midorya seria 100% Canon y Kat-chan x Uraraka también sería un hecho.**

 **Epilogo**

Habían pasado solo diez años desde aquella batalla con el dos caras y de la pérdida del maldito Deku, siendo sincero me siento culpable sin tan solo no me hubiera comportado como idiota no habría perdido a uno de mi pocos amigos, aunque nadie me culpo yo si lo hice y lo sigo haciendo.

En estos diez años eh madurado lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de lo infantil que fui, ahora soy un mejor emperador, destituí a Endeavor de su cargo después de enterarme de lo que le hizo a la madre de sus hijos, fue un shock para mi descubrir que el bastardo dos caras era su hijo. Tal vez si hubiese escuchado a Deku ellos estarían viendo mi grandeza… pero lo hecho, hecho esta.

Uraraka me ha dado dos hijos, ambos varones fuertes que heredaron mi habilidad aún recuerdo la felicidad que sentí al sostener a mi primogénito en brazos y no se diga cuando Uraraka me dio la noticia de un segundo hijo, actualmente Aizawa se encarga del entrenamiento de mis hijos ya que hace unos 7 años se unifico su aldea con el reino, no fue fácil pero ya es una realidad, los samurái y los ninjas conviven bastante bien. Los shinobi son grandes soldados que protegieron el reino cuando el maldito princeso teñido intento conquistar mi reino. Acepto que tuve problemas para derrotar a su general el líder de Hou, Shinsou.

Fueron tiempos difíciles donde me hizo falta el entusiasmo y positividad del maldito Deku, nunca podré olvidarlo aunque me duela admitirlo.

Bueno Kirishima aún es fiel a mi mandato aunque admito que a lado de Fatgum es demasiado feliz, creo que no me equivoque al tomar aquella decisión, pero para ser sincero nunca pensé que resultaría, solo la di para alejar a Kirishima de mi… a mi lado sufría demasiado.

El idiota cuatro ojos poco después de aquel suceso regreso a su reino, según me dijo mi esposa él se había casado con la loca de los inventos… ah Hatsume creo es su nombre.

Con respecto a Endeavor, él se fue a un pueblo para vivir con su hija mayor quien no podía odiarlo del todo, según se poco a poco perdió la capacidad de usar sus habilidades por una enfermedad o algo, conociendo su temperamento seguramente debe estar furioso consigo mismo ya que termino siendo lo que más detestaba.

Ahora todo aquel con las habilidades necesarias puede estar en el ejército imperial cuyo nuevo capitán es nada más ni nada menos que el estúpido cuervo Tokoyami, quien a dirigido al ejercito sabiduría y respeto, aunque jamás diré que confió en sus decisiones y métodos.

A sucedido demasiado en diez años y hoy mi esposa me ha invitado a dar un recorrido al pueblo Noumu, desde la invasión no eh pisado aquel pueblo.

-Si no los visitas algún día se levantaran contra el reino y estaremos en problemas- y con aquel argumento voy camino. A mi lado Uraraka conversa animadamente con su dama de compañía Asui, esa rana molesta que confecciona cada kimono de mi caprichosa esposa.

Cuando por fin llegamos al fastidioso pueblo, bajo y saludo amablemente a los habitantes quienes se sorprenden por mi visita, empiezan a moverse con rapidez mientras escucho.

-El emperador ha venido… rápido hay que hacer algo para recibirle- aunque me siento algo elogiado preferiría que no hicieran nada.

-Gracias por el recibimiento, pero prefiero caminar por el pueblo y ver cuáles son sus necesidades- contesto amablemente al coronel encargado del pueblo, quien se encontraba frente mío con la intención de invitarme a una celebración.

-Entiendo puedo escoltarle si lo desea- asentí no podía dar demasiados no.

Caminamos por las calles del pequeño pueblo, hasta detenernos en un mercado donde los campesinos vendían o intercambiaban sus mercancías.

Distinguí unos cabellos rojos y otros blancos, me gire a su dirección encontrando dos niños como de 10 años, los cuales parecían ser gemelos, solo los diferenciaba su color de cabello, aquella combinación me recordó bastante al mitad mitad bastardo, aunque el color de sus ojos me provoco una punzada en el pecho, aquellos ojos esmeralda se parecían demasiado a los de Deku. Me deshice de aquella idea al recordar las palabras de Fujimi e Iida.

 _Flasbak_

 _Me encontraba a punto de salir para buscar a esos dos malditos imbéciles, Edeavor iba a mi lado._

 _-Su majestad ya eh enviado a_ _Yoarashido así que seguramente pronto tendremos noticias de los traidores- me aseguro mi consejero, pero mi rabia no se esfumaba, mi orgullo había sido pisoteado por ese bastardo cuando lo encuentre lo obligare a pelear nuevamente conmigo._

 _-S-Su majestad- escuche la voz de una mujer que acababa de bajar de un caballo, a su lado venia el maldito cuatro ojos de Iida Tenya sus ojos se veían tan vacíos y su rostro no reflejaba su común entusiasmo y respeto._

 _-Fujimi que haces- Endeavor reprendió a la mujer, que ahora que veía bien era la hija de mi consejero._

 _-Padre veras le pedí al comandante Iida-san llevarme a recoger tu armadura nueva como lo pediste y me encontré con que- comenzó a llorar –M-mi prometido Yoarashido-sama estaba, estaba muerto- la mujer se volvió un mar de lágrimas._

 _-Explícate- grito furioso el capitán del ejército imperial._

 _\- Yoarashido fue encontrado muerto junto a esos dos- aclaro Tenya con voz neutra, no sabía si no había escuchado bien o estaba alucinando, pero seguramente se trataba de una broma._

 _-No es tiempo de tus bromas- conteste furioso._

 _-No es una broma su majestad- contesto una deprimida doncella._

 _-Como dice la doncella, ellos están muertos Katsuki… quiere ir a corroborar te llevare inmediatame…- no termino ya que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par como si hubiera visto un fantasma, me gire para encontrarme con mi esposa con los ojos llorosos._

 _-Mientes Iida-kun- grito Uraraka- Deku no puede estar muerto-_

 _-Lo siento pero ambos… parece que Midoriya-san sufrió heridas profundas causando su muerte y el ninja se suicidó- cerro los ojos y apretó los puños, extendió la palma dejando ver un prendedor de cabello cubierto de sangre, además extendió la espada del doncel._

 _-Deku nunca dejaba su katana…- los ojos de mi esposa se llenaron de lágrimas y yo al caer en la realidad de aquellas palabras solo pude abrazarla y contener mi llanto._

" _Es mi culpa… si no me hubiese aferrado a el de esa manera…lo siento Deku"_

 _Fin flashback_

Gire mi rostro pero la voz de una delicada niña llamando a sus hermanos me hizo regresar mi atención a el mismo puesto de antes. Abrí mis ojos sorprendido, la niña tenía cabello verde tan rebelde como el de Deku, aunque su ojo izquierdo era azul y el derecho café, aunque su sonrisa era la misma boba pero radiante de aquel doncel. Sin darme cuenta comencé a seguir a aquellos niños, solo por curiosidad.

Vería quien eran sus padres y al darme cuenta de que no eran esos dos me iría, lo se parezco un maldito acosador pero la curiosidad me mata. Y así lo hice los seguí por todo el pueblo hasta llegar a una casa fuera del pueblo, que colindaba el bosque. Me escondí en un arbusto para no ser descubierto.

-Estamos de vuelta- ambos niños gritaron al mismo tiempo, observe como un doncel de cabellos verdes, quien vestía un kimono gris, y llevaba un pendiente indicando que estaba casado se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa maternal. Observe atónito su rostro y a pesar de los años seguía siendo el mismo Deku… ese bastardo seguía vivo y todos estos años me había torturado con su muerte, trate de ir y darle una lección para que tuviera una idea de cómo me eh sentido durante 10 años,

-No vayas- me detuvo Uraraka.

-Tu sabias de esto- ella asintió, quise reclamarle pero creo que sería inútil, me señalo para ver como el idiota mitad mitad llegaba a su lado para sostener en sus brazos a la pequeña.

-No es hermoso… ellos tienen una vida y nosotros otra… no sería justo… después de todo el amor no es un delito o si su majestad-

-Está bien tu ganas ellos siguen muertos para mí-

Volví la vista a la familia, observando como un aura de felicidad los rodeaba, podía ver que se mantenían de la agricultura, tal vez no ganaban mucho pero era lo suficiente. Sus hijos sin duda serán fuertes… si algún día vienen al palacio le pediré a Aizawa que le haga una prueba para el ejército, puede que sean tan fuertes como sus padres.

Me di la vuelta dejando aquella escena tan conmovedora para prosegir con mi trabajo… sé que algún día nuestras vidas tendrán que cruzarse nuevamente y cuando eso suceda les daré la libertad que siempre desearon…

***Fin***

 **Hola aquí está el epilogo, con versión Kat-chan aunque creo que fue demasiado Occ, me falto un poco de lo Tsundere-Yandere jajaja…**

 **Bueno pues espero que esto les levantara el ánimo después de un final tan abrupto como el otro… pero no fui capaz de dejar a mis amores con un final tan sad.**

 **Esto es todo de Tsuki no Hikari, gracias por acompañarme durante todo este tiempo, de verdad los amo… próximamente subiré más historias, tengo pensada un one-shot con relación a esta historia pero con la ship de Kirishima y Fatgum (versión sexi) y tal vez un nuevo fic con temática Omegaverse o Villanos… aun no me decido con cual empezar.**

…

 **Go men123,** **DalhiaOP, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por llegar hasta el final, sé que me pase un poco en el capítulo pasado pero al final todo fue un felices por siempre (aunque no es mi estilo pero ellos lo merecen). Bueno nos estaremos leyendo.**

A todos los lectores y lectoras de esta historia les agradezco infinitamente el haberse pasado a leer esta historia, la cual tuvo sus fallas y locuras… espero y hayan gustado de mi manera rara de escribir… los quiero nos vemos próximamente.

┐0w0┌


End file.
